oh when those blood red eyes shine
by Gruzzee
Summary: sequal to oh those blood red eyes, now that Yami and Yugi are married an old enemy returns to wreak havoc on the peaceful couple. YxY SxJ MxM Preg. Incomplete.
1. home

* * *

Yami and Yugi arrived home from their very fun filled week long honeymoon, to the open arms of Malik, Marik, Seto, and Jou, but Ryou was no where to be seen. 

"Where's Ryou?" Yami asked looking for the fledgeling amongst the bunch.

"He's trying to get Monteague out of the library," Seto said frowning slightly that this was the first thing Yami asked them when he got home

"So, how was your trip?" Jou asked moving away from the subject of Monteague.

"Wonderful, what's wrong with Monteague?" Yugi asked switching it back quickly, truth be told, the said vampire, though wierd at times, made a great friend.

"Oh all right, the guy's lover up and left him three days ago and he took up residence in the library, he's been making an awful racket every night," Seto told them rubbing the bridge of his nose irritatedly.

"Poor guy, why aren't you guys trying to help him?" Yugi said sadly.

"What do you think Ryou's doing? The big nut ball thinks he's his dead son and won't leave him alone," Jou said chuckling slightly; Monteague had literally been trying to take care of Ryou like a baby for the past three days.

"That's horrible," Yugi said looking worriedly up at Yami.

"Yami, we have to help him out," he plaeded giving him the big puppy dog eyes, having learned it was impossible for his husband to resist.

"He's my friend too, Yugi, of course I'm going to help him," Yami said melting and holding Yugi to his side as they walked up the steps to the mansion; They both walked to the library, Malik and Marik taking thair luggage to their room for them.

"Monteague! Monty boy where are you?" Yami called to him Yugi hiding behind him ready to run just in case the other vampire took their presence wrong. As if on que Monteague landed heavily on his feet in front of Yami, his red hair was more ruffled looking than normal, his brown eyes looked saddened slightly; he looked down at Yami, literally looking down, the vampire was a good foot and a half taller than him, he could easily crush Yami strength-wise. Yugi looked up at him as well; he immediately saw Ryou, curled with his arms crossed and pouting, in Monteague's arms, he looked down at them too and rapidly mouthed 'help me!'

"Monteague? hey buddy what happened?" Yami asked continuing on by reaching up and patting the larger vampire on the shoulder. Monteague just shifted away, sniffing sadly as he walked off cradling Ryou in his big arms; Yami just followed him with Yugi behind his husband every step of the way. Monteague rounded a bookshelf and they followed him,

"Yami, oh my gods," Yugi whispered his eyes widening at the sight, the huge vampire had created a nest of sorts in the corner all out of sheets and piles of books, he'd made a chair, a table, and a literal nest in the corner. Monteague sat Ryou down in the nest and sat himself down in the makeshift chair, grabbing a book and reading though it still sniffling.

"Sh, Yugi you stay right here,be ready to get Seto, I've never seen him like this before," Yami said stepping up to the corner where Monteague and Ryou sat.

"Monteague, hey, you okay?" Yami asked coming closer to the big vampire, Monteague looked up at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello Yami," he greeted in a monotone voice so drasticly different from his normal voice Yugi wondered if it was the same vampire, Monteague was originally from France but over the centuries had lost the accent, well, somehow it came back just then when he'd greeted Yami. Yami crouched down next to him,

"Yami? do you have a mirror some where in this house?" He asked sadly he sounded like he was about ready to cry.

"Monteague, please don't try to kill yourself," Yami said putting an arm around his shoulder,

"Please, I want a mirror, all the books I could want, but I have no mirror," Monteague replied closing the book, his accent back in full force.

"Monty, I know what happened, it's okay," Yami said carefully patting the bigger vampire on the back; that was it he broke down, hard, he threw himself at Yami, holding onto Yami and crying, making Yami look tiny compared to him.

"She left me Yami, she left me, the woman of my dreams, the lady who made me what I am, left me," he sobbed holding onto Yami, hard, Yugi could just about see his husband's eyes bugging as he was squeezed.

"Okay, it's okay, let me go," Yami croaked trying to pry the big arms off his neck.

"Yami, please show me a mirror, I want to die now," he cried not relenting his hold on the older vampire.

"Yugi, get Seto for me!" Yami called still trying to get out of Monteague's arms.

"Monteague, let me go, I know you're upset but you are choking me," Yami told him using his feet to try and shove him off. He finally got through and Monteague let go,

"Kill me Yami," he pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill you moron, pull yourself together man!" Yami said slapping him upside the head. Monteague stared at him for a moment tears still in his eyes, who would have guessed this big, very strong looking, male could become such a snivleing baby. It was at that moment Seto and Yugi came around the corner.

"What did you need me for?" Seto asked staring at Monteague who in turn was staring at Yami with a look like he was about to eat him.

"The racket you've been hearing was him looking for a mirror he wants to kill himself," Yami replied massaging his neck lightly.

"I thought you could knock some sense into him," Yami added.

"What? You mean let him stay here like you always do?" Seto asked smirking as Yami glared at him, but Monteague looked up at him like a lost puppy.

"No!" Seto said scowling at him.

"Yami? What's wrong with him?"Yugi asked helping his lover up and putting an arm around his shoulder.

"His lady lover is the one who changed him six hundred years ago, they've been together ever since," Yami told him, the statement made Monteague burst out with a fresh batch of tears.

"What happened to her?" Yugi asked staring at the large bawling vampire in front of him.

"She left me, she found a stupid, young, attractive, human, and left me!" Monteague cried covering his face with his large hands.

"Are you sure it wasn't because you own almost every scrap of sex info in book form with illustrations," Seto asked, Monteague took a swift attitude change, with a fierce growl he was on his feet, with a hand gripped tightly around Seto's neck quite ready to rip his head off.

"Monty, no! He didn't mean it, let him go!" Yami shouted as Seto let out a very strangled gasp when Monteague lifted him off the ground.

"You f---ing ass, she was the one woman I've ever loved in six hundred years, she was the only woman in my life!" he shouted in rage, lifting Seto clean off the ground, snarling, tears still flowing from his eyes. This was Ryou moment to speak up, he jumped onto Monteague's back scrambling up to his shoulder.

"Monteague, put him down, he did not mean what he said, put the Seto down," Ryou whispered to the enraged vampire. He slowly calmed down panting as his contracted eyes went back to normal, he put Seto down and fell back sitting down hard with Ryou still on his back.

"Thank you son," he muttered Ryou crawled around to his front frowning at him.

"Lets go though this again, my name is Ry-ou, I am in no way related to you," he said slowly before waddling off and pushing the group away from him and around the corner.

"Thanks alot you moron you upset him again," Ryou cried taking a kick at him but stumbling backwards and missing.

"Why do you have to make stupid remarks like that?" he asked desperately.

"He's acting like a baby," Seto replied crossing his arms and looking down on him.

"He just lost the love of his life, how the heck would you feel if Jou just got up one morning and said 'I don't like you anymore I'm leaving'?" Ryou said.

"I've just been sitting in here with him for the past three days as a surogate baby type thing," Ryou said sitting down heavily and leaning against a bookshelf

"You got any blood with you?" He asked, now that he mentioned it he did look a little more pale than usual.

"No, go get yourself some if you're running low," Seto replied.

"Come on, I hate going in there, can't you get me some?" he said.

"Go on Seto, get him some blood, me and Yugi will stay here with Monteague," Yami said holding Yugi to his side as he said this. With a large sigh Seto just turned and left with Ryou slinking along behind him.

"Yami, why does Monteague want a mirror?" Yugi asked innocently looking up at his husband.

"He's a different kind of vampire than you or me, if he stares into a mirror long enough the mirror will reflect his age and in turn he'll die. We don't own mirrors in this house because they can't pick up enough of a reflection to help us out in any way," Yami told him looking sadly at Monteague, who was now curled up in the nest Ryou had been in.

"He's in a shocked state, I think, it's like when you were kidnaped, you were taken from me by force and I wanted to kill the one responsible, Ryou, but his lover left by her own free will so he wants to kill himself," Yami added.

"Poor thing, there has to be some way to help him out," Yugi said watching the huge vampire reading one of his books. That gave Yami an idea, he walked towards Monteague with Yugi right behind him.

"Monteague?" Yami said to get his attention, he got it making the vampire look up at him.

"Why don't we go back to your home?" he said like he was speaking to a child.

"Will you come with me?" he asked almost like he was pleading for him to come.

"Yeah, we'll go with you," Yami replied smiling as he help his tall friend up. Half an hour later with a few badly aimed jumps by Yugi; they were there, his appartment looked as bad as ever, his books were everywhere and it was obvious no one had been here for a few days. Monteague instantly found a picture of his lover, she was a very attractive looking blond with green eyes, that little piture sent the big lug bawling again holding the picture to his chest.

"Monteague, I know she's gone but you have so much to keep on living for, you still haven finished writing some of your books,"

"I know but it hurts, I want her back and I don't even know where she went, she didn't even say goodbye," he sobbed.

"Monteague, we're here for you still," Yugi said patting him on the shoulder.

"But-" Monteague started, but Yami cut him off sharply, standing in front of him.

"Quit saying but and quit trying to commit suicide, you've still got a good body and brain, she's gone and there's nothing you can do about it, now stop thinking about her and stand on your own two feet," Yami shouted at him taking away the picture and slinging it over one of the book piles to become burried there. Monteague just stared at him like he had just commited some crime, before he collapsed again crying at Yami's feet.

"You're right! Stay with me!" he cried practically bowing to Yami.

"Monteague, you know I can't do that, I am married and your appartment can only hold one person," Yami said wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and looking at him over the little one's shoulder.

"Tell you what, we'll visit you every day for a couple weeks until you get through this," Yugi proposed looking up at Yami for a yes; Yami smiled at Yugi's idea.

"You promise?" Monteague asked looking up at them sniffling a bit.

"Yeah, Monteague, just don't try to kill yourself, if you did who would I go to for sex help?" Yugi said trying to lift his spirits, it worked a the big male smiled slightly through the tears.

"There, thats better, now get some rest, get some blood, and go out to a good night club," Yami said smiling at him as he got to his feet.

"Thank you Yami, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Monteague said wiping his nose.

"Yes, now get some sleep, well drop by tomorrow afternoon," Yami said as the pair walked towards the door. Once outside Yugi spoke up,

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" he asked kissing Yami lightly on the cheek.

"I think he's going to be fine," Yami replied putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Now, lets try this again, Malik and Marik are probably wondering what we did while we were on our honeymoon," Yami added, making Yugi giggle lightly as he thought about it.

--------------------------------------**meanwhile**-------------------------------------

Deep in the darkness the two tortured souls of Bakura an Saku Mouto stood in the presence of the god Set.

"Why have you disturbed my slumber?" the great god bellowed

"We seek your power," Bakura roared back at the creature before them, it held the body of a man but clearly was not human.

"You dare to speak in such a way to a god!" Seto roard back standing; Saku, the weaker of the two souls back away slightly but Bakura stood his ground.

"You are a fallen and weak god, I am Thief Bakura King of all thieves, I dare!" He shouted puffing up his chest and standing tall.

"You are a fool! and an arrogant one, to speak to a god that way!" he roared snarling at him and slaming his gigantic hand down in front of him making Saku Jump scared as a long clawed finger came within inches of hitting him.

"I'll make a deal with you, if you agree we shall leave you alone," Bakura hissed to him stepping onto the hand in front of him. Set glared at him growling, How dare this mortal soul say that to him!

"What is your offer?" he growled lifting his hand and swating Bakura off, sending the vampire flying a good twenty feet.

"My offer is, you put our souls back into mortal bodies," Bakura hissed as he gestured to Saku as well.

"You disturbed me for a tiny reqest like that," he rumbled, red eyes flashing evily as he was angered again.

"You have no deal with me," he exclaimed. Then he grinned as an evil plan hatched in his mind,

"Why do you wish to return to the mortal realm?" he asked slyly looking down upon them,

"I wish to avenge the death of my family upon the pharaoh Atemu," Bakura grumbled,

"This pathetic man wishes to reaturn to punish his son for falling in love with the pharaoh," he added gesturing to Saku who was trembling slightly in front of Set.

"You pathetic souls, both of you seek such petty reason to go back, and for your crime of trespassing on a god's territory you shall be punished as I see fit," Set bellowed grinning as the plan to finally get his own revenge upon the pharaoh, who had over turned his reign over Egypt, unfolded right before him.

* * *

notes: okay first chapter I don't really see any notes here other than the fact that Monteague is going to become another major character

Gruzzee: I guess that was okay with the begining of the sequal

Cazi: it'll get better though just like the last first part, right?

Gruzzee: oooooh yeah just wait it's about to pick up, now readers out there R&R and please come back for more


	2. husband and wife

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Yami was startled awake by Yugi, the little one had turned over quickly and accidentally rolled over onto his husband's arm; the little one seemed to be in pain. He shook Yugi gently to wake him and the little one's eyes shot open,

"Yugi what's wrong?" he asked cuddling up to him and rubbing his stomach.

"Bad dream very bad dream," Yugi said holding his stomach and curling up.

"Yami I don't feel so good," Yugi said bowing his head enough to reach his knees.

"It's okay Yugi, it was just a dream, nothings going to hurt you," Yami said rubbing the little one's stomach, lovingly, rocking him. Yugi suddenly broke away from Yami and rushed to the bathroom, giving in to the awful pain that was wrenching his gut, he threw up all blood into the toilet; it felt like his insides were being ripped out very slowly. Yami came into the bathroom right behind his little lover,

"Yugi," he said kneeling next to him and rubbing his back gently as he wretched up more blood into the toilet; he finally stopped, though, and Yami checked his eyes just to be on the safe side, he picked up his hurting husband and sat him on the counter, cleaning him up, the little one moaning and trying to curl up as his stomach was pressed.

"Shhh, sh, sh, it's okay, you must have just gotten a bug," Yami said having cleaned him up, he carried him back to the bed with the trash bin to sit next to the bed, just in case. Yami crawled into bed behind him, spooning into his back as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, rubbing gently, he listened for a moment to the little one's erratic heart beat making sure there wasn't anything wrong. Yugi curled up tightly, shutting his eyes as he was lulled into a pain filled sleep by the warmth of Yami's body; his dreams plagued again by awful chants, horrible smells, screaming, and pain.

_-----------------------------------------------dream----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It's dark, really dark it's impossible to see anything, _

_"help me!" Yugi cried as the pain washed over him the little one curled into a ball in pain, _

_"There is no one to save you" growled a voice the chanting was coming from it the pain increased it felt like he was being turned inside out screams and blood ripped from his throat _

_"Yami! Help me!" he cried lying in his own blood as the chanting cotinued to get louder and louder. _

_"stop your pitiful crying!" the voice demanded and the feeling of a hand strangling him hit his body, _

_"you will die at my hands" the voice hissed the chanting stopped and everything went white he heard a woman screaming and an image appeared before him, a man with black hair and a tanned body he had completely red eyes and a crown that stuck up beyond his hair with two squared off ears. Yugi stared fearfully up at him he was holding a pair of bloody crying babies and behind him lay the bloodied body of a woman, dead. Yugi let out a horrified scream. and all went dark again. _

_"you will die by my hand" hissed the voice quietly and then it all went away and numbness surrounded his body leaving him to cry still horrified by the sight._

_-----------------------------------------------end dream--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yugi awoke a few hours later, trembling and covered in sweat, the gut wrenching pain stopped instantly and Yugi reached up to whipe the tears from his eyes. Yami was still asleep behind him, snoring like always, Yugi smiled and got up, slightly woozy still, he regained his balance and went to the bathroom, putting the washcloth over Yami's face again smiling. He turned on the shower and laid out his clothes, getting in he began to scrub his body over with his own washcloth when he noticed something, his chest was... bigger. Yugi looked down at his body quickly 'no!' he thought feeling himself over, he had breasts, female breasts, and other 'parts' weren't where they were supposed to be!

"YAMI!" Yugi shrieked, getting out of the shower quickly and wrapping a towel around his new boddice, rushing back into the bedroom. Yami was sitting up, startled, he had the wash cloth in his hand and had looked over just as he came through the door. Yugi's eyes widened, scared, as Yami got out of the bed, her knees weakened and came together, trying to stay standing; she gripped the towel to her body standing stock still.

"Y-y-yami," she whispered quietly in her panic, she hadn't thought of how Yami would react to this sudden drastic change. Yami came around the bed staring warily at Yugi, not recognizing her as his former husband, he started to approach her and she bolted running out of the bedroom.

"Hey! wait!" Yami shouted angrily, suspecting that this woman had snuck into their house and hurt Yugi. Yugi ran as fast as she could, trying to think and run, at the same time getting away from an angry Yami; Seto and Jou could help him, they always helped him before when he had needed it, she looked over her shoulder to see Yami following her, easily gaining on her, she being the much younger less developed vampire. She turned down the hall way to Seto and Jou's room and hit the door, quickly slipping inside, not caring whether she caught them in the middle of something. She locked the door and threw her back against it, panting, her eyes still wide with fear as she still held the towel to her body.

"Who's there?" Seto called, always the light sleeper, as he sat up looking towards the door.

"It's me... Yugi," Yugi whispered still clinging to the door just in case Seto didn't accept her either.

"You aren't Yugi, Yugi is a boy, and his hair stands up more, who are you?" Seto said standing and coming closer.

"It's me! it's me, Yugi, you and Jou love each other, you guys were the first ones to tell me I was a vampire! Please good gods don't hurt me!" Yugi cried breaking down and dropping to her knees and covering her head, crying as Seto stepped up to her. He kneeled down next to her small, trembling, form looking her over, the scars in the shape of the word mine were engraved on her shoulder just like Yugi, he brought the vampiress's arms off her head and put his hand under her jaw lifting her head to look at him; Yugi stared up at Seto, tears blurring her vision as the panic attack wracked her body. Seto looked deep into her eyes, they were the same clear violet as Yugi's; he went even further and sat Yugi up. He began to peal the damp towel off of her when, out of shear instinct, Yugi slapped him and held the towel to her body again, tears still streaming down her face.

"What's your name? And don't lie," Seto warned rubbing his cheek where the female had slapped him.

"I am Yugi, please Seto you've got to believe me, I woke up this morning like this, if you must, listen to my heart there aren't many that have a beat like mine," Yugi cried curling up on herself and hiding her pretty face. Seto stared at the scared little vampiress in front of him, alarmed, but pulled her towards himself anyway, resting an ear against the back of her shoulder, sure enough he heard it, the irregular beat that only Yugi's heart had.

"Yugi?" he asked softly wrapping his arms around her.

"Seto help me, I'm scared, Yami doesn't know it's me, he's waiting out side the door to jump me," Yugi pleaded, her heart racing faster than it should and going borderline to needing its pills.

"It's going to be all right Yugi, I'll talk to him for you if you want me to," Seto cooed softly to him, realizing this was a heart breaking matter to Yugi, he was scared of his own husband.

"Please Seto," Yugi sniffled looking back tearfully at the blue eyed vampire.

"It'll be all right Yugi I'll handle him, now, can you walk any further or do you need help?" Seto said standing up, Yugi tried to follow him, but her legs fell from under her and she was sent sprawling on the floor again.

"I'll take that as a no," Seto said reaching down and picking Yugi up off the floor, holding her carefully like she was made of glass. Yugi curled into Seto's chest, sniffling still, the older vampire walked back over to his bed and sat Yugi there, he unbuttoned his nightshirt and gave it to Yugi, it was very oversized for her especially now.

"You can put that on for now until we get Yami straight, I'll turn around if you want, Jou won't wake up," he said as the female Yugi cast a glance back at Jou who was still sound asleep. True to his word Seto turned around for Yugi, even he knew how modest women could be. Yugi took off the towl she had had wrapped around her body and put on Seto's nightshirt, buttoning it up as far as it could go both ways; when Seto turned back around Yugi was staring up at him with a pleading look again and it practically melted Seto's heart as he picked up the little one again. He walked towards the door and Yugi hid her face in Seto's chest,

"Shh, it's all right he'll still love you just the same," Seto said with a hand on the doorknob, as soon as he opened the door the first thing to meet their ears was Yami.

"You!" he shouted, seeing Yugi first, he stopped instantly when he saw Seto holding her,

"Seto, what are you doing with that little... thing," Yami growled pointing accusingly at her.

"Yami, shut up before you say something you are going to regret," Seto said glaring at him.

"What do you mean? she was in my bathroom with Yugi!" Yami shouted at him, making Yugi cringe and let out a small cry of fear into Seto's chest, he could feel tears hitting his skin and he held her a little closer.

"Yami, this is Yugi!" he hissed at him,

"If you'd get your head out of your ass for three seconds, you'd realize that you just called your own husband a whore," Seto added rubbing Yugi's back as she started to all out cry again, clinging to Seto's chest stressed to no end and thinking Yami was rejecting her.

"Seto, Yugi is a boy, this is a girl you have in your arms," Yami said pointing out the very obvious fact.

"Yami, look at her, this is Yugi, she has the word mine carved into her back, she has purple eyes, she has the same hair, she even has the scar across her stomach, gods Yami, this is Yugi, something happened to him he ran to me because he thought you would reject him," Seto told him turning Yugi towards Yami so he could see her face enough. Yami reached out and turned her face even further so he could see her better she had the blond lightning bolt bangs and the violet eyes; he pulled the back of Seto's shirt down to reveal the scar there and did the same to the front seeing enough of the scar there too.

"She has the same heart beat too," Seto said setting her down to stand in front of him; Yugi was still shaking horribly as she stared pitifully at her husband.

"Yami," she cried pitifully sounding like a poor injured bird.

"Yugi? Is that you?" Yami asked looking over Yugi's new awkward body; Yugi nodded tearfully, starting to sink to her knees again.

"Yugi! Oh my gods Yugi!" Yami cried his eyes widening as he caught her, holding her up by the shoulders.

"You don't love me anymore," Yugi cried falling into him and sobbing into his chest.

"No, I love you like I always have, I'm just very shocked," Yami said carefully wrapping his arms around Yugi and looking up at Seto for help.

"Don't look at me she's your lover," he said sniffing at him before he turned and went back into his room, closing the door behind him. Yugi continued to sob into his chest clinging to her lover.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you," Yami told her, still slightly unsure how to handle Yugi's female body without offending her.

"You aren't going to leave me?" Yugi asked sniffling looking up at her lover.

"No, Yugi, I won't leave you, we are married, I won't ever leave you no matter what," Yami said reassuringly. Yugi continued to sniffle into his lover's chest for a few moments,

"Yami, help," she moaned resting her head against his chest as she shut her eyes; the stress was overpowering her and making her tired.

"My poor baby," Yami said lifting a slightly lighter Yugi and resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yugi, what can I do to make it up to you?" Yami asked nuzzling Yugi's forehead affectionately.

"I need blood," Yugi responded, weakly nuzzling back, happy that his fears had been wrong.

"I'll do that for you and anything else you need," Yami said lovingly, he didn't care if his husband had become a wife, it was still the same Yugi and nothing was going to stop him from loving Yugi. The pair reached Yami's room, the door still sitting wide open,

"Yami I never got my shower," Yugi said pointing towards the bathroom.

"How about a bath?" Yami suggested considering his little lover couldn't walk,

"But you'd have to help me," Yugi replied wrapping an arm around her bust and waist in the area where the other parts used to be.

"I've seen you naked before," Yami said smiling slightly.

"I didn't have these before though," Yugi replied.

"Yugi it's okay to be modest, I'll close my eyes or something, I've seen women before too Yugi, remember I lived way back when in Egypt," Yami said running his hand along Yugi's back, marveling at the fact that he could feel Yugi's spine again.

"Okay, I guess I can wait then, I'm sleepy," Yugi said Yami simply smiled.

"Finally, you want to sleep in in the morning, perfect idea," Yami replied setting Yugi down on the bed. The little one instantly sighed, curling up and cuddling down into the soft bed and pillow gathering the blankets around her neck; Yami went around to the other side and slid into the bed behind Yugi, and they stayed there, cuddling and napping lightly, relaxing from the stressfull morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

notes: okay for Yugi's new femanine body it isn't permanent it will only be like that long enough for her to get pregnant which should be at least a few chapters from now. (Well you can't have it happen instantly there wouldn't be any story really if it did)

Gruzzee: Yay! the next chapter is here cute an teary and big awwwws galore

Cazi: ((chanting)) Yugi is a girl, Yugi is a girl!

Gruzzee: shut up Cazi! now readers R&R and come back for more


	3. underwear

* * *

---------in the shadows--------

Set sat at his throne, a large crystal ball suspended in mid-air in front of him, Bakura and Saku had been shredded to his liking, the to souls lay in four pieces at his feet two Bakuras and two Sakus, the first pair were very pail and sickly looking the other two were caged together glaring angrily up at him.

"You ass!" the caged Bakura shouted up at him, baring his fangs and growling, Set looked down at them around the crystal ball that contained a video camera-like image of, the now female, Yugi and Yami together.

"I would think you would be grateful you worm, you no longer have your good half weighing you down," Set growled at him, going back to the ball, grinning, the first step of his plan was complete, the transformation had been a success and the soul splitting had too.

"Soon," he whispered grinning wide enough to see his sharp teeth, soon it would be Yami's turn to feel pain.

-----------with Yami and Yugi-----------------

Yugi had rolled over to face Yami.

"Yami, we need to get up," she whispered kissing him on the cheek.

"I know, this just feels so comfortable," Yami replied smirking and pulling Yugi in closer.

"I need to go get my bath Yami," Yugi told him sitting up and realizing when she sat up the nightshirt rose off her waist; Yugi immediately pushed the blankets down to cover herself and Yami smirked as he watched.

"Nice view from here," he said still laying down, Yugi turned on him frowning she slapped him hard, leaving a read hand print on the side of his face; she got out of the bed pulling the shirt down again. She march off angrily towards the bath room where her clothes still waited, with Yami staring with a hurt look after her,

"Yami we have a problem," Yugi called from the bathroom, making Yami sit up again.

"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked trying to resist running in to help Yugi.

"I have no underwear!" Yugi cried, Yami immediately had an eyebrow stuck in his hairline at that statement.

"W-w-w-what did you say?" Yami asked,

"You heard me right, oh husband of mine," Yugi cried sarcastically from the bathroom.

"Yugi, you live in a house full of men, the closest I think you'll get to women undergarments is the lingerie Malik and Marik order," Yami called back getting out of the bed.

"Well, go down there and get it for me then, I'm a girl now, I can't wear boxers all the time," Yugi cried as Yami heard the water start running in the bath. A knock decided to come at the door just at the moment and Yami shot for it, trying to get out of the slightly embarrassing conversation, it was Seto standing there with a box under his arm.

"Next time you yell, please make sure no one can hear you," he said bluntly handing him the box.

"What's this?" Yami asked looking at it, it was just your average shoe box.

"I told Jou what happened to Yugi and the pup dug this out of our closet, it's full of women's under clothes," Seto said raking his fingers through his hair sleepily,

"I never even knew he had the things, how's Yugi?" Seto asked looking beyond the door slightly.

"She's taking a bath," Yami said looking back towards the bathroom door.

"How's she taking the change?" he asked,

"Quite well actually, other than the initial shock," Yami replied looking back at him.

"Could you ask Jou to take Yugi shoping for girl clothes tomorrow?" he asked him a very faint blush crossing his face as he thought.

"Sure Yami, Jou will probably be happy to help," Seto said smirking at Yami's expression.

"Are you actually embarrassed about the thought of buying women's clothes?" he said in mock surprise,

"I can't help it Seto, I'm nervous around women, you know that good and well," Yami replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Yami there's nothing to worry about," Seto said turning and walking away from him leaving Yami in the doorway with the box full of undergarments. Yami shut the door and headed towards the bathroom, he peaked in on Yugi and what he saw made him blush almost as red as his eyes. Yugi was out of the tub and had bent over to open the drain; when she stood up he was met with a very good full view of Yugi's front, in Yami's eyes he was beautiful even as a woman. Yugi saw him though and squeaked, grabbing her towel to cover herself.

"Yami!" she cried, just able to cover the important parts in her surprise. Yami coughed and backed out a bit,

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, covering his eyes and blushing a deeper shade of red.

"It's okay Yami, you can come in now," Yugi called her voice cracking a bit in embarrassment. Yami came back in, Yugi had quickly thrown on her jeans and shirt, the shirt being too tight and the jeans too baggy; Yami coughed again bowing his head slightly as he approached Yugi.

"Erm, Seto brought you these, they're underwear from Jou's secret collection," Yami said handing over the box still blushing.

"Yami, there's something wrong with your face," Yugi said leaning in far enough to look Yami in the face.

"What, do you mean?" Yami asked looking into Yugi's sweet violet eyes.

"You're blushing," Yugi giggled out reaching up and turning Yami's face forward.

"Why are you blushing?" Yugi asked grinning.

"Er... Ummm... You... Um," Yami stuttered,

"I-I-I haven't s-seen a-a woman erm," Yami tried to say, his mind going into overload trying to tell Yugi this little bit of information.

"Yes?" Yugi said smiling at the reaction she was giving Yami. Yami finally bent down and whispered it in her ear, leaning back and looking at Yugi like a kid who had done something wrong. Yugi started laughing though making Yami blush even harder,

"You truly haven't seen a woman nude since you were twenty three," Yugi laughed; Yami, looking mortified, glanced off to the side finding a picture of some papyrus very interesting at the moment.

"Yami?" Yugi called when Yami turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Yugi set the box down and went after him, when she entered the bedroom Yami was no where to be seen, but a very large lump had appeared under the sheets on the bed. Yugi let Yami stay there for a moment as she went back into the bathroom and sifted through the undergarments finding the least skimpy and more comfortable bra and underwear, and with a little bit of trouble and work she finally gave up trying to put the bra on she would need Yami's help for that.

"Yami," Yugi said going back into the bedroom dressed.

"Yami, please, I'm sorry, I need your help," she said sitting down on the edge of the bed, next to the lump she began stroking Yami's side through the blankets; Yami shifted, inching away.

"Yami stop it," Yugi said turning around and uncovering him, Yami lay there curled up with one eye shut against the bed the other focusing on Yugi, who was leaning over him.

"Yami what's wrong with you?" Yugi asked sitting on her knees next to him.

"I'm scared of the woman physique," Yami said plainly.

"One of the few things I've never gotten over in three thousand years," Yami added staring up at Yugi who looked confused.

"I still love you but-"

"You're scared of me?" Yugi finished for him.

"No Yugi, remember I told you I was a pharaoh in Egypt, even back then my interest was always men, my father watched and helped a prostitute rape me just to create an heir to the throne, ever since then the nude woman's... shape, just scares me," Yami said, choosing the word shape carefully, looking pitifully at Yugi as he sat up.

"Yami, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Yugi said taking Yami into her arms and resting his head against her upper chest, under her chin. She sat there rubbing Yami's back,

"I'm your wife though and I kind of need my husband's help, please Yami," Yugi said pulling Yami away.

"Okay, I'll help," Yami said a pink tinge rising on his face; Yugi pulled Yami with her off the bed and into the bathroom.

"What do you need me for?" Yami asked cocking his head to the side a bit.

"I need you to help me put this on," Yugi said holding up the bra she'd left sitting on the edge of the tub. Yugi turned her back to him and took off the shirt again, slipping on the shoulder straps for the thing.

"Could you just hook that for me dear?" Yugi said just playing with the dear stuff. Yami did so fumbling with the under garment for a moment before actually getting it hooked and Yugi turned back around slipping back into her tight shirt.

"See, that wasn't all that hard," Yugi said smiling at Yami.

"Why don't we just go downstairs and get some blood," Yami replied nervously, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the bathroom. They reached the kitchen with no problems, other than the fact that they had to go back to the room so Yami could get dressed, but as soon as they entered the room there were a pair of loud whistles accompanied by a loud,

"Hey Yami where'd you get the babe, I thought you were strictly a male boy," Malik howled as Marik rolled onto his back laughing at the horrible pun. Yami sat Yugi down keeping an eye on the Ishtar brothers as they eyed Yugi, not knowing the change Yugi had gone through that morning;

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing here?" Malik said coming closer and letting his thin tongue slide out from between his scaly lips using it to make Yugi tilt her head up, any female in this house hold had to be fair game considering they were the only one's there bi. Malik was sadly mistaken and swiftly corrected, as his head was quickly pulled back so that he was staring at the ceiling and instead into Yami's eyes; he had returned from the blood freezer and was standing on Malik's shoulders, holding his head back with a firm grip on his scruff of hair and the cold bottle of blood pressed threateningly into the soft underside of his jaw.

"I dare you to lay one sexually intent paw on my wife, you big dragon skin coat," Yami hissed, glaring into those lavender eyes, he held that uncomfortable position with him for a second before he let go of his hair and throat.

"You don't have a wife, you have a husband, or have you just gotten confused," Malik said laughing nervously.

"No, I have a wife now, that was Yugi you were about to lick, coat," Yami said walking past him and kicking his heel back into the other soft spot around Malik's ankle to accent the word coat.

"Yugi is that you?" Marik asked as he watched his brother jump slightly, moving his kicked foot.

"Who else looks like this other than Yami?" Yugi replied flicking one of her bangs out of his face she still had her red and black hair but it laid down slightly and was shorter and more fuzzy looking.

"Daaaang, Yugi that's one huge bit of plastic surgery," Marik said naively,

"You still have all the other parts right?" he asked stupidly, making Yugi blush slightly and earning him a whack on the head from Yami as he came back around with the bottle of blood and a couple of glasses.

"No you moron, something happened last night and when he woke up this morning he was like this," Yami said serving up the blood for himself and Yugi.

"I'm okay though and Yami still loves me," Yugi said leaning into Yami smiling.

"Yes I do," Yami replied smiling and taking a drink from his glass. they both drained the bottle quickly feeling revived by the red liquid,

"Yami?" Yugi asked still leaning her head into her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah Yugi?" Yami replied smiling happily.

"We still have to go visit Monteague today remember," Yugi reminded him looking up into the older vampire's eyes.

"Yes, I remember, I just have to wonder how he's going to react to you," Yami responded lightly stroking the side of his little lover's face.

* * *

notes: okay to the reviewers I'm very sorry about the first two chapters of this story I noticed that I really didn't explain much, I'm sorry, but I hope you guys would all stick around even though Yugi is a girl to see what happens I promise it will get better. And for the story just to make it clear Bakura and Saku (Yugi's dad) have been split in two a good side and a bad side. oh and the Malik and Marik lingerie thing well I've heard that single men,bisexual men, or redneck men buy lingere just to walk around the stores or they get women's underwear magazines and make google eyes at the pretty women, what they do with the stuff after they buy the stuff I have no idea (I don't really want to know either)

Gruzzee: I kind of liked this chapter though I am kind of sorry to those of you out there who dislike so many mentions of bras and under wear.

Cazi: ooooh I don't mind at all my aibou

Gruzzee: Cazi, geez, keep it down pervert. now for you readers R&R and come back for more


	4. birdie

* * *

After convincing Yami that it would probably be okay to go to Monteague's apartment in this form they finally left. So there they were outside the door; Yugi gaining odd looks from the other people on the floor for the way she was dressed, 

"Do you think he's here?" Yugi asked, having hit the buzzer.

"He should be," Yami replied trying to look through the windows, it was impossible to see through the books piled up behind them. The door finally opened slightly and Monteague poked his head out,

"What do you want?" he asked Yugi, not recognizing her.

"Monteague it's me, Yugi, Yami brought me with him, we're here to visit you," Yugi replied smiling up at him.

"Yami! were are you ya old fool!" Monteague called looking around for him.

"Right here Monty, you have a problem with Yugi coming to visit?" he asked walking over to stand next to Yugi.

"No, I have no problem with your Yugi coming, but why'd you have to bring this girl," Monteague replied exasperatedly gesturing toward Yugi.

"The girl is Yugi, Yugi is a girl now, now will you let us in, you know the people on your floor always love to keep an eye on me whenever I come around," Yami said putting an arm around Yugi's shoulder as best he could, it was still freezing and slushy snowy out and both were wearing the jackets they wore when they went into the freezer. Monteague opened the door wider and ushered them in smiling slightly,

"Good lord Monteague what the heck have you been doing!" Yami asked his eyebrows rising at the sight of his buddy's living room, yes, the books had been picked up but thay had been replaced by a large bowl, a bowl about the size of the couch sitting across from it, half of it was dedicated to water and the other half what looked like fifty pounds of bird seed.

"Well, last night after you left, I got some blood like you told me to and put her out of my mind and went to bed, well this morning I woke up to the smell of ashes and when I came out here to look some of my books were burned and would you believe it, this baby was sitting in the middle of it all," Monteague said all of this while he was walking around the apartment, and when he returned to the room Yami and Yugi were in he had a very colorful bird in his arms, the thing was adorable, but the only problem was it was about the size of full grown greyhound.

"Monteeeeague," Yami moaned slaping his forehead as the larger vampire set the bird down and it started hopping clumsily towards the water and food bowl; Yugi followed it being careful of its long tail. The bird started blue on its forehead, then blended to green on its eyes, which then blended into the golden yellow that covered its back and tops of the wings, its belly was white and its tail and wing tips were dark orange and blood red.

"What? She's beautiful," Monteague said proudly grinning.

"Monteague, you've read enough books, I would think you know what 'she' is," Yami said staring weakly at him; he had expected to come over and see Monteague crying his eyes out over his lost lover again, but here he was happy as ever with a newly burned bird in his house.

"Of course I do, phoenix kind of stand out from the other birds," Monteague said watching as the bird watched Yugi and then hopped around her chirping excitedly until Yugi finally knelt down for her.

"Yugi I don't think you should do that," Yami said worriedly as the phoenix rubbed its head under Yugi's chin, cooing contentedly.

"Yami, she's friendly, come here and feel she's very soft," Yugi told him looking up and smiling at her husband.

"Yeah Yami, she's harmless, the most she can do is try to peck at you," Monteague said pushing Yami towards the two on the floor.

"Monteague, tell the truth I've never had a good reputation with phoenix's," Yami said kneeling next to Yugi.

"Yami, what could you have possibly done to make this little thing angry?" Yugi asked innocently putting her hands on the birds back and turning her away towards the food and water, which she happily hopped towards.

"Trying to pull out an adult one of these babies tail feathers would put you down for a bad mark with any phoenix," Yami said grabbing Yugi by the shoulders and looking into her eyes to get it across.

"Yami, this is a different one she's a nice one," Yugi replied taking one of his hands in hers and pushing it towards the bird's back; Yami flinched as Yugi laid it on the soft warm feathers.

"See, she's a good bird," She said moving Yami's hand along the feathers, making the phoenix look back at him with a small chirp.

"I guess your right love," Yami replied looking sheepishly at his wife as he gently rubbed the bird's feathers.

"So Monteague, please tell me you haven't named her yet?" Yami asked looking back at the very tall vampire, who shuffled his feet.

"Would you just hate me if I said yes?" He said grinning and bending down to pluck her off the edge of the bowl, earning him a mild chirp of reproach.

"Nooo," Yami replied looking at him through his eyebrows.

"Well, her name is Pira," Monteague said stroking her back with a large hand as he cradled his baby bird. To Yami and Yugi's surprise and amusement, Monteague started to hum to her holding her high on his chest, he walked off back towards his bedroom, where no doubt there was a nest made for her.

"He really loves her, huh?" Yugi said leaning into Yami holding onto the hand still resting on her shoulder.

"I guess so, at least she takes the place of his old lover," Yami replied resting his chin on top of her soft hair.

"Considering he didn't take much thought to me being a girl I'd say he was completely over her," Yugi said leaning back into Yami.

"She's in her nest now, gods she just the sweetest little thing, I can't wait for her to start speaking," Monteague said coming back into the room and sitting down hard on his couch, the poor piece of furniture creaking as he sunk into it.

"So, Yugi, what happened? last time I looked you were a boy," he said staring at Yugi, now looking her up and down as she stood with Yami.

"I don't know, last night I was having some nightmares and was feeling sick and when I woke up I had these," Yugi said motioning towards her chest, and failing to mention the creepy person in the dream.

"Well I've never read about that happening before," Monteague said raising his eyebrows slightly.

"It's no problem at all, so far the only hard thing was clothes and breaking the news to the family," Yugi said shrugging and sitting down as well with Yami following.

"Trust me Yugi, there are going to be a few problems if you stay like this for at least a month," Monteague said patting Yugi on the back.

"First of all feminine instincts are probably soon going to take over, you're going to need actual women's clothes, and then there are the physical aspects of a woman who is in her teens and older, tell me have you ever had health class in school?" he asked quickly before continuing.

"Only when I was there, I barely got through my tenth grade class I was out so many times, everything else I know after then was self taught, what are you going to cover?" Yugi asked looking at him, Yami doing so as well.

"Erm, well I'll tell you when it happens, in the meantime just check your underwear every once in a while just in case," Monteague whispered to Yugi in her ear. Yugi was puzzled by the little bit of strange information and blushed slightly, but kept it to herself.

"O-okay," she replied fiddling with her fingers distractedly.

"Jou is going to take her out shopping tomorrow Monty, maybe you would like to come, it'd be a great change from the book-lined room you live in," Yami said changing the subject upon seeing his little wife blush. Monteague only snorted,

"I couldn't possibly go, who'd take care of Pira, she has her food and water but she's only a baby, she could hurt herself," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Malik and Marik can take care of her," Yami replied reaching past Yugi and slapping him on the back.

"Those two nuts! I wouldn't trust them to take care of a rat let alone Pira," Monteague just about shouted.

"What about Seto?" Yami ask realizing who he'd just suggested.

"I guess he could do it, but he'd better not hurt her," Monteague said uneasily.

"Seto is a nice person, he'll take good care of Pira," Yugi told him smiling, Monteague couldn't resist the sweet smile and hugged Yugi tightly in a big 'man hug'.

"Okay I'll go then, just make sure he'll take good care of her," Monteague said letting go when he realized he was squishing Yugi in his grip.

---------------------------later that day---------------------------------

"Why do you always volunteer me to do these things!" Seto asked rubbing his temples.

"Because he doesn't trust Malik, Marik, or Ryou to take care of her, and Yugi wants you to," Yami replied standing behind his cute wife, Yugi staring up at him with a cute puppy eyes look. Seto caved seeing the look,

"All right, I'll do it! But I was hoping I could go help shop," Seto said pouting slightly.

"Seto, you and I both know it would look kind of strange to some people that there are four men with one little woman like Yugi we're already going to have three, but I'm a husband, Jou could pass as older brother, and Monteague could definately pass as a dad," Yami said twirling one of Yugi's stray bangs in his finger making, Yugi smile slightly.

"Okay then the bird's name is Pira, what is she again you never said," Seto said smirking at the two short vampires; Yami looked close to biting into Yugi's neck just to pleasure her.

"She's a phoenix, last night she burned some of Monteague's books and now is a baby," Yami replied draping himself over Yugi's shoulders.

"A phoenix! Yami why the heck does he need someone to watch her, baby bird my butt!" Seto cried sounding flustered.

"I know Seto but she's his life now; he even cleaned up his apartment for her and he wants to make sure she's safe," Yami replied looking up at him from Yugi's shoulder.

"I could understand though if it was a normal bird like a parrot or something small, but phoenix get huge she'll be Monteague size by the time she's full grown!" Seto responded measuring up to his head plus some, Monteague was actually an inch or two taller than him.

"So, she isn't yet, just take care of her, she's a sweet little thing now, so please be nice and watch her, it'll only be for a few hours," Yami told him looking back down to Yugi and scooping her up into his arms; he turned and left Seto to stand there huffing and glaring hard at his back.

"He seemed mad," Yugi said wrapping her arms around Yami's neck.

"He's fine, we just caught him off gaurd," Yami replied kissing his little wife and resting his forehead against hers; Yugi yawned showing her fangs for a moment before looking back sleepily at Yami.

"Tired?" Yami asked smiling.

"Yeah," Yugi replied as Yami walked into their room. They changed into their pj's, Yugi, not having any choice, had to sleep in her old pajamas, but she didn't mind as she cuddled in close to Yami in the bed, they both said their nightly "I love you" and both dozed off into a peaceful sleep Yugi pressed securely against her husband's chest.

* * *

notes: ummm, oh yeah, the phoenix with play more of a role later in the story, maybe, and just as a clarification Monteague is 6' 5" and Seto is around 6' 1" or 2" in this fic.

Gruzzee: yet another slow chapter, I'm going to have to pick up the pace.

Cazi: ((snoring))

Gruzzee: yeah defiantly going to have to pick up the pace for you readers R&R and come back for more!


	5. shop til you drop

* * *

The next day Yugi awoke, this time less stressed, rubbing her head into her husband's chest affectionately before she sat up and took her morning pills. She leaned down and kissed Yami lightly, momentarily stemming the snoring, 

"Yami, wake uuup," she whispered to him pulling him up, still sleeping, into a hug; Yami opened his eyes slowly, he'd become used to Yugi waking him up this way, and loved every minute of it.

"Good morning husband of mine," Yugi said when Yami looked up at her, still slightly sleep hazed.

"You are a wonderful wife, love," Yami responded leaning up and giving her a gentle kiss.

"And you are a wonderful husband, now come on up-and-adem, you still need to take your shower," Yugi replied helping Yami sit up by pushing his legs off the bed.

"And yet you kill the moment," Yami grumbled rubbing his eyes as Yugi sat down next to him. She stood and pulled him with her, slowly leading the sleepy vampire into the bathroom; Yami walked right into the shower, still in his boxers, and turned the water on, cold. Yugi couldn't help but laugh as Yami shot out of the shower looking like a shivering wet cat.

"Why didn't you warn me!" he cried wrapping a towel tightly around his body,

"You were acting on your own, it's not my fault you turned on the cold water," Yugi replied still chuckling, Yami finally reached over and shut the offending shower off.

"Now that I'm awake... Are you going to just sit there and watch me take a shower?" Yami asked turning the water back on warm.

"You don't have anything I haven't seen," Yugi replied making Yami glare mildly at her.

"Oh all right, I'll leave," Yugi said walking out as she heard boxers hit the floor and the door slide shut on the shower. Once Yami was done with his shower Yugi got hers and got dressed; they both headed down stairs where Jou waited patiently for them.

"Come on lets get going," Jou said he was practically bouncing he was so happy, Jou was the shopper in the family the only person in the household who owned at least two closet fulls and a few dressers of clothes. He defiantly was the best person to go to for fashion advise;

"We're coming, where is Seto?" Yugi replied as Jou tried to push her out the door.

"He's in the car," Jou told her shooing the pair out. They all stopped at Monteague's apartment to drop of Seto and pick up the said owner of the apartment, much to Seto's protest when he saw the bird hoping around the living room. Once they left it was Jou's turn to drive and they reached the mall in record time, all four of them stepped out and went in; Jou immediately ushered them into the good stores for Yugi.

"Yami, I think Jou's gone mental," Yugi said weighted down by eight sets of clothing.

"No, he's just got this thing for shopping," Yami said smiling at the little one trying to hold all the clothes.

"Jou, I think she has enough" Yami told him as the blond vampire approached them with one last item in his hand, a wide collar.

"Okay, go to the changing rooms and try the out fits on, come out so we can see you in them though," he said grinning as he pushed Yugi off in the direction of the changing rooms. Yugi looked back at them meekly and then went into a stall to change. The first thing that she tried on was simple enough, a pair of black women's jeans, with small two small metal rings attached to the thighs, that fit tight to her body showing almost every curve and a tight, lavender, little shirt that said 'I only look like an angel' in sloppy white lettering on the front and on the back had little chibi wings in the shoulders, it also showed her mid rift a bit which made her blush at first. She came out wearing it and gained a unexpected whistle from another male customer.

"That looks great," Yami said looking her over; Monteague and Jou both gave two thumbs up to the outfit.

"Go try on the next one," Jou told her running her off again. Yugi went back locking the door, she realized what the next one was and slinked back out poking her head around the corner.

"Yami," she whispered gaining his attention while the other two looked at clothes for themselves, the sales manager trying to convince Monteague that the store had nothing in his size.

"What is it Yugi?" Yami said once she had pulled him around the corner.

"I need help getting into the next thing Jou picked out," she whispered biting her lip slightly.

"Okay, I can help," Yami said he could get through seeing Yugi in just underwear. Yugi led Yami into the almost closet that was the stall and held up the outfit, it was a dress; it was a short short dress that came up to mid thigh, it practically matched her hair, at the bottom it started black and as it went up it blended into yellow with large red hibiscus flowers scattered among the yellow, all in all a nice little dress for her. Yugi slid out of the other clothes, still making Yami blush as Yugi stood before him in nothing but a brazier and underwear.

"Yami, help me slip this on," Yugi said holding up the dress again; Yami took it and Yugi held up her arms for him as he put it on her, it slid on easily other than an elbow getting momentarily stuck in a sleeve.

"You look beautiful Yugi," Yami said looking at her it was perfect; he gave her a light kiss on the cheek before turning her towards the stall door.

"Now go let Jou see how beautiful you are," he whispered opening the door. Yugi stepped shyly out of the changing rooms and Jou and Monteague spotted her, along with the same man from before along with a couple of his buddies.

"Hellooo babe," one of them called trying to get her attention, but she just ignored them, secretly blushing, as she walked towards Jou.

"How does this look?" Yugi asked turning for them.

"Beautiful, Yami will love to see this, where is Yami anyway?" Jou asked looking around for the shorter vampire.

"He's in the dressing room with me, how do you think I got this on?" Yugi told him smiling slightly embarrassed the she needed help getting into a dress.

"Oh, well then go try on the rest of the clothes," Jou told her nudging her back towards the dressing rooms with the small group of guys still watching her. Yami stood outside the stall just in case she needed to help. She came out wearing every outfit, all of which was either purple, yellow, black, or red with a little dark green, and blue mixed in; she came back to him wearing a dark purple fitted shirt and another pair of jeans she slipped back in for the last outfit but she saw it and felt like slapping Jou good and hard for even recommending it.

"Yami I can't wear this!" Yugi hissed through the door.

"Why not?" Yami asked, Yugi flipped it over the door, it was a bikini for when it got warm or when she wanted to swim on Yami's bathtub.

"Yugi, I can't see anything wrong with this," as the put the clothes back over the door.

"Just try it on, you don't have to buy it if you don't want to," Yami replied,

"Okay," it only took a few moments for her to get out of the clothes she was in and tried it on.

"Yami how do I look in this thing?" Yugi asked opening the door slightly to let her husband in; Yami stepped in and his jaw almost hit the floor, the bikini was tight and the cloth was patterned golden yellow with deep purple flowers over it.

"Y-y-y-yugi you look great," Yami stuttered out his eyes roving her beautifully shaped body, he resisted just taking her in his arms and kissing her senseless.

"Well go on shoo," Yugi said waving him off as she began to untie the back; Yami gratefully backed out closing the door for her. Yugi changed back into the clothes she came in and stepped out, feeling totally different after wearing the female clothes compared to her old boy clothes. She came out of the changing room to the sound of the small crowd of guys waiting for her, she finally marched up to them with a frown set on her face.

"Look you perverts, don't even think it, I may look like your little sixteen sweet heart, but I am married, see, married!" she told them holding up the hand that had her wedding band on it and pointing to it, she quickly slapped the one who started it with that whistle before going back to Jou, Monteague, and Yami; they saw Monteague, who was cracking his knuckles threateningly and and went back to their business.

"Thanks Monteague," Yugi whispered to him smirking. They paid for the clothes and left; Monteague ended up carrying most of the bags, being stronger than the other three by a long shot. Monteague was the one, having lived with a woman and seen what they wear underneath the good looking clothes for four hundred years, who had to escort Yugi and help her pick out undergarments so her and Yami could avoid situations like the previous day. After much blushing and alot of explaining Monteague led Yugi out and they finally left the mall. Jou stopped outside Monteagues apartment building and went upstairs for Seto; the blue eyed vampire saw them though and marched up to the tall one.

"That bird has it in for me, sweet, yeah right the thing tried to claw my arm to death when I tried to pick her up," he cried showing him the scratched up fore arm and torn apart sweater sleeve.

"You must have done something wrong, Pira is a nice bird," Monteague responded going upstairs and pulling Seto with him. He found Pira snuggled down into her nest she looked up when he entered and gave a pleased chirp,

"What have you been doing?" Monteague asked her bending down and picking her up off the nest; she was as docile as a lamb but she let out a small keening noise when he pressed her underside, he let her just perch on his arm, she'd gotten a little bigger over night.

"Your hurting aren't you?" Monteague asked her, the intelligent bird bobbed her head as a yes.

"That's why she tried to take your arm off Seto she's not feeling good," Monteage told him going to his bed,

"She was just burned yesterday, how could she get sick that fast?" Seto asked mentally smacking himself for not noticing.

"I let her out to fly last night, and she's not young she just has a new body when she burns she could be thousands of years old, it could have happened then," Monteague explained setting Pira down gently on the bed; he slowly rolled her into her back spreading her sunset colored wings out. He pressed carefully on her stomach waiting for her to make a noise again, he pressed low on it and she finally let out the same sound again; Monteague started to make soothing noises to her trying to calm the bird as he pressed there more, feeling carefully for something that would hint at what was hurting, when he felt around a large hard lump he began to smile, he new exactly what that lump was.

"Pira your going to be a mother," he said softly, rolling her back over and alowing her to fold her wings again, he picked her up again carrying her carefully and setting her down in her nest, which he just noticed had been added to with parts off his fake tree in the kitchen and a few ripped up pages and clothes.

"That's why she was snippy Seto she's got herself and egg in her belly,she was just defending herself," Monteague told him patting the blue eyed vampire on the back.

"She must have found herself a mate last night when she went out, sorry," he added leading him out into the living room where the others were waiting except Yugi.

"Where did Yugi go? I think she'd like this information," Monteague asked looking around the room.

"She went to the bathroom," Jou replied,

"Why? What's wrong with Pira?" he asked.

"She's carrying an egg, that's why she snapped at your lover here," he explained nodding towards Seto who had been snared by Jou's arm.

"Monteague!" he heard Yugi cry loudly from down the hallway; Monteague followed the cry to the bathroom door which was still closed.

"Yugi?" he asked through the door.

"I-I-I'm bleeding!" Yugi replied hoping to every god that Monteague wasn't snickering behind the door.

"Oh! Erm, Yugi do you mind if I come in?" he asked calmly,

"yes!" Yugi responded only Yami should ever see her this way.

"Yugi, I don't mean it in any perverted way, I want to help you out, this is the thing I was telling you about," Monteague told her.

"O-okay," Yugi said unsure of how to take this as she pulled her shirt down to cover herself. Monteague came in and she blushed furiously as he saw her,

"This is why I told you to check every once in a while," he said as he began to search around under the counter top.

"What the heck is wrong with me, Monteague?" Yugi asked still blushing a dark shade of red.

"If you stay a woman for longer than a few months this is going to happen every month, its a sign that you can become pregnant, or as most women call it a period," Monteague replied handing her a small square package.

"Just unwrap that and put it in your underwear, have Jou stop off and get you some more," he told her as she looked at it. Once Yugi was done she stood and pulled her pants back up, making Monteague turn around first,

"H-how long am I going to do this?" Yugi asked nervously shifting and trying to get used to it.

"For some women it lasts a week others only a couple days, just remember to change when you think you need to," Monteague said leaving the bathroom; Yugi washed her hands and followed him.

"What was wrong with Pira anyway?" she asked curiously.

"She's carrying an egg," Monteague replied smiling.

"I'm going to have a true baby phoenix soon," he added,

"That's great!" Yugi said looking up at him.

"What do you think it'll look like?" she asked again.

"It all depends on the father, it'll probably be a mix of the two," he replied, "but I'll love it just the same."They came back into the living room and she whispered quietly to Jou what she needed and Jou nodded understandingly; he knew better than to laugh at Yugi, the poor little vampiress was sensitive to those kind of things. They all went back down stairs and Monteague leaned over the railing on the second floor.

"Bye Yugi, glad to have been able to help, see you soon maybe," he said before he disappeared into his apartment, no doubt to help Pira. The sun was almost down when they got back to the mansion, they carried Yugi's clothes and other things up to their room leaving Yugi and Yami alone.

"I'd say we had a good day," Yugi said pulling Yami into her arms.

"A good, long, day, I now know why I never shop with Jou," Yami replied resting his head on Yugi's shoulder with a content sigh.

"Bad day for you?" Yugi asked rubbing Yami's back.

"You could say that," Yami said relaxing on Yugi's shoulder.

"Why don't we just go to bed, love?" Yugi said feeling how tired Yami was Yami leaned back slightly.

"That sounds like a very good idea," he said separating himself from her and undressing he got in bed; Yugi decided to wear her new PJ's and slid into bed with him curling into his body comfortingly as the two relaxed.

* * *

notes: uuuuuh, oh yeah, to answer a question from the reviews Set is thought to be the god of wind and storms but in the Osiris legands he was the antagonist who killed his brother, obviously Osiris, and battled with Horus Osiris's son I've made him into an evil god in this story though and changed a few of his features.

Gruzzee: new clothes oooo! well now that Yugi has clothes and has her first period the story is going to definately pick up in the next chapter and Set is going to take a major turn, for better or for worse? well you'll just have to wait

Cazi: come on aibou tell us tell us! ((puppy eyes))

Gruzzee: Cazi you live in my head practically why are you begging?

Cazi: oh yeah ((goes back into the millenium katana))

Gruzzee: yes! he's gone for now, now readers out there R&R and please come back for more


	6. hold me close

* * *

Over the next week the family seemed to be on pins and needles as Yugi's emotions flared slightly becoming easily angered one moment and bursting into tears moments later and there were cramps. She was not the only one angry; Set was also becoming more and more angry and impatient as he sat at his throne, the caged Bakura and Saku still at his feet, their good sides weak as newborn babies still lay on the black floor. He watched as the pair curled up yet again on their couch, so totally in love but never even hinting at trying to bring about any sort of intercourse, it was driving him insane, the pharaoh's lover had been female for close to a week, she had finished her period the day before and even then Yami had not tried to 'make love'. 

"It's my turn!" he growled ferociously, closing his eyes, he went in a trance-like state, sitting back in his throne as he separated from his body to go do some dirty work, and possibly bring himself pleasure doing it.

* * *

"Yami, I have a confession to make," Yugi said leaning back into Yami's chest as they sat back on the couch.

"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked looking down at her curiously.

"My dreams lately, since I became a girl that is, I've been dreaming about this strange man, and he looks nothing like you," Yugi said looking down slightly.

"A strange man? who is it if it isn't your husband?" Yami asked frowning slightly.

"I don't know he has black hair, glowing red eyes, and a crown that made him look like he had long square ears, he scares me though, every time I have that dream he keeps repeating he's going to kill me and he has a pair of babies in his arms," Yugi replied worriedly huddling down into Yami's stomach.

"Kill you? Babies?" Yami repeated confused, the description of the man sounded familiar.

"Yugi, it was just a dream, anything could have spiked it," Yami said calming down and holding her tightly to his chest.

"Yami, I've had that dream every night, it has to mean something!" Yugi replied her eyebrows creasing as she held onto Yami's arm nervously.

"Shhh, Yugi, if it will make you feel better I will look into your dream while you're sleeping, okay?" Yami asked bending his head down to rest on her shoulder.

"Okay, Yami it's almost time to go to bed anyway," Yugi replied looking out the living room window, it was dark outside and had been that way for a few hours, it was about eleven o'clock.

"I'm getting tired too," Yami said suppressing a yawn. He sat up, picking up Yugi with him and carrying her to the bedroom; Yugi lightly kissed Yami before he set her down on the bed and he followed her, spooning into her back,

"Now just sleep my love, I will ward off this mysterious threat for you," Yami whispered lightly massaging the little one's back. Yugi sighed and shut her eyes, drifting away towards the dream that had haunted her for the past week, Yami ran a hand up into her shorter hair where he had had his forehead resting.

"Sleep, my little one," Yami whispered soothingly, making sure Yugi was out, as her breathing evened out. The small black tendrils of shadow again crept from his fingertips into Yugi's head, painlessly probing into Yugi's mind as the dream began again.

-------------------------**_dream (through Yami's eyes) _**----------------------------

There Yugi stood, blood slowly dripping from her mouth, beaten looking and bruised; Yami's heart was wrenched as his lover dropped to her knees, her mouth open in a silent cry, then the voice reached his ears,

"you will die at my hands," it hissed, the voice sounded familiar. Yugi's bloody body doubled over, covering her head as her body shook in pain.

"Both of you will die," it hissed again, only there was something eerie about it, like it was talking to him, Yami shook his head. that wasn't possible, this was Yugi's dream. The pitch black dissolved into white and there stood the speaker; Yugi looked up at him like a slave beaten into submission before her master, it all quickly clicked into place in Yami's mind.

"Set," he whispered his eyes widening as the beast with the bloody babies in his arms turned his glowing red eyes to him.

"You shall pay," he hissed stepping forward, over Yugi's bloody body, the babies disappeared from his arms as he broke from the dream as if he were stepping out of a painting.

"You shall pay for what you did to me," Set hissed, this was him, the piece that had separated from his body, he lunged at Yami with a fierce growl, grabbing Yami by the neck.

"_Suffer_, my enemy," he whispered baring his fangs and sinking his claws deep into Yami's neck, The vampire screamed as the very real pain pierced his neck and the dream seased being a dream and Set took possession of his body, Yami's mind began to shut down and he blacked out of the dream.

--------------------------------**_end dream_**-------------------------------------------------

Set reopened his eyes to the back of Yugi's head, the little vampiress was backed into his stomach asleep, Set grimaced, he didn't like it one bit and was going to do this fast, he separated himself from Yami's wife and dug through Yami's memories of this room as he looked around with glowing red eyes. He walked into the bathroom and began searching around, he found a wash cloth and a small knife; he froze when he heard something move behind him and turned.

"Yami? What are you doing?" Yugi asked shuffling in still rubbing her eye sleepily, Set's eyes contracted with rage, his eyes glowing bright red in the dark.

"Yami?" she asked coming closer.

"Are you okay?" she asked, Set dove at her tackling her smaller body into the steps of the bath.

"I fiiine," he hissed out the words coming out in Yami's voice as he held Yugi against the smooth tile and straddled her waist.

**-----------------------WARNING: RAPE (sorry people)-------------------------**

"Yami! W-what are you doing?" Yugi cried, scared, as she was quickly brought out of her sleepy haze.

"Shut up!" he roared claiming her lips quickly and prying them apart with his tongue, forcing his way into her warm mouth as she writhed below him trying to free herself, in a quick burst of thought, she bit down into his tongue to get him away. Set released her mouth when he felt the fangs puncture through his tongue; he arched back with a roar of pain before he leaned back down on on her.

"You pathetic slime!" he shouted at her as blood ran from the corners of his mouth. Yugi continued to struggle against her husband's body, this wasn't Yami, this couldn't be him, Yami wouldn't do this. Set forced his hips into Yugi's, pinning her, he ripped off Yugi's shirt with a satisfied growl as Yugi's chest was left open for him; he bent and took a nipple into his mouth biting hard while he rolled the other forcefully in his fingers making the little one below him cry in pain. She tried to shove him off by kicking at him trying to escape. She brought a knee up hard between his legs Set relinquished his hold on the now slightly bloody nipples, Yugi took this small amount of time to push Yami's body off her and try to run, but a hand reached out and clenched around her ankle, harshly twisting it to bring her back down to the floor.

"You little bitch!" he roared rolling her over and slamming her down into the cold tile.

"SETO!" Yugi screeched hoping she could get loud enough to alert the other family members. Yugi continued screaming and screeching for the family, but it was abruptly cut short as Set gagged her, using cotton balls and the wash cloth he'd found.

"MMMMPH!" she tried to cry through the mouth full as Yami reached down and quickly pulled down her pajama pants and underwear.

"You are mine, you bonded yourself to me I own you, slave," he hissed licking her ear lobe.

"MMMPH!" she cried curling up tight into a ball and pushing against his chest.

"You try to deny me? Well maybe you'll take it like the man you were after this," Set whispered grinning his eyes still glowing red, he grabbed the knife until then left untouched, and twiddled it in his fingers alowing her to see the blade. Yugi's eyes widened terrified at the sight of the shining metal in the moonlight, Set turned the knife over in his hand and quickly plunged it deep into Yugi's thigh elicting a high pitched cry, that echoed around the bathroom walls, from the little one. He removed the knife and traced it in swirling patterns across her stomach her breath hitching as she tried to get away from the knife arching away into the steps, bruising her back.

"You submit to me?" he growled pleased by the little one's pain as he pushed the knife a little deeper.

"Mmph" Yugi murmured, stopping her struggles, her heart couldn't take it any more, her breathing slowed to a crawl as she was forced to breath only through her nose, her eyelids fluttered bordering on shutting when she tried to look up at him, into the face of her husband, he was abusing her the one who had vowed to protect her, and love her for eternity, was hurting her.

Set noticed this and smacked her, her eyes opening again, but a muffled whimper escaped her this time as her chest heaved up and down for air; her eyes shut again this time keeping them shut, she couldn't stand to look into those eyes, that face, everything, anymore; she went limp under him her head lying to one side, tears slid from her eyes as her heart shattered. Set didn't care as he spread her legs, leaving her wide open for him; he quickly thrust into her virgin opening unlubricated; she screeched through the cotton in her mouth as she was painfully taken and torn apart; she couldn't bring up the energy, no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much blood she felt between her legs, to do more than that.

'Yami stop,' she thought weakly as tears streamed down her face. She felt him release his seed deep inside her and withdraw, the pain hit her even more when he got off her hips, her chest continued to heave for air as her heart was still being over done; she needed her pills now.

**---------------------------end rape--------------------------------------------------------**

Set stood up, still covered in blood and sweat, the little one before him almost seemed dead had it not been for her chest moving; he reached down and undid the gag, slowly taking the cotton balls out one at a time once the last one was out; Yugi took in a sharp breath filling her lungs in one long breath. She let it out and the pain hit her body, it extended out to every part of her body, she cough harshly trying to breath. Set had seen this happen before to her as a boy and picked her up by the neck, showing no mercy as he dragged her into the bedroom, leaving a trail of blood on the floor. He grabbed the pills off the table and shoved them into her mouth, but she didn't even swallow, looking up at Yami's body weakly; Set knelt down next to her and opened her mouth sticking a finger in and pushing the pills down her throat, forcing her to swallow them. He got back into the bed, still totally nude, he smirked having done his duty, he shut his glowing eyes and relinquished his hold on Yami's sleeping mind.

"Yami," Yugi rasped feeling nothing but pain in every part of her body, the pills were taking their effect and easing her breathing, but that did not help at all, then the thought hit her Yami was still in the room, that meant danger, and it gave her an adrenaline rush, she stood slowly, still bleeding terribly.

"Help," she whispered her body telling her to sit, but her mind telling her to get out; she stumbled out of the room, hitting the wall painfully leaving blood streaks there as well as she stumbled down the hallway, steadying herself on the wall.

'This place is no longer safe' her brain was crying to her as she hobbled down the stairs, still leaving blood spots on the floor. She reached the door and wrenched it open, not caring she was naked; she relished the cold air on her open wounds. Yugi stumbled out into the snow, blood staining the pure white fluff when she crouched and began the pain filled series of jumps it took to get to the only safe place she knew, Monteague's. She hit the snow covered balcony of the second story and collapsed, crawling to the big vampire's door, panting, having lost alot of blood on the way there.

"Monteague!" Yugi cried, hitting the door weakly with her fist, panting harder, she knocked only a few more times before she fell to exhaustion, coughing with her burning head lying against that nice cool snow; it felt so good, yet hurt so much to lay there curled up as her hopes began to shatter waiting for Monteague to open the door. Then it happened, the door opened with a friendly,

"Hello?" Yugi let out a pitiful squawk, trying to see Monteague through her tears.

"Yugi!" Monteague cried instantly going to the small bleeding vampiress's aid; he ignored her nudity, noticing where she was bleeding from.

"H-h-help" she whispered raspingly.

"Shhhh, don't talk, I've got you, you're going to be okay," Monteague whispered picking her up out of the snow; he went back into his warm house, shutting the door. The tall vampire himself was wearing shorts and a tank top since he'd turned his heater up for Pira, to help her deliver the egg. He rushed Yugi to his bedroom, laying her on the bed, he turned to go get water and other things for her but Yugi reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Help," Yugi rasped her mouth dry and her cuts bleeding more, now that she wasn't cold.

"Yugi, I'm here, I just want to help you heal," Monteague told her taking her smaller hand in his.

"Shhhh, relax," Monteague said resting her hand on the bed again. Monteague quickly gathered the things he needed and returned to her with warm water, clothes, and cotton balls to use as swabs for the hydrogen peroxide; he wet the first wash cloth and held it to Yugi's mouth wetting her lips, but she turned her head away; the last time she'd opened her mouth for one of those things she'd been gagged with it.

"Yugi, please, drink, you need the water," Monteague told her, calmly running a hand over her cheek and over her hair. Yugi looked back at him staring into his brown eyes, tears began to stream from the corners of her eyes and she opened her mouth for him remembering, resistance was unacceptable. Monteague squeezed the water into her mouth and let her swallow it, watching her throat move as she did. He proceed to clean off the other wounds, cleaning the cuts, he didn't mind a bit what parts of her he touched, stopping only when Yugi protested and he would sooth her rubbing her forehead.

"I'm here for you," he whispered to her as she bit her lip to hold back a scream.

"Monteague," she whimpered, wanting to be held and comforted, this hurt.

"Shhhh," he whispered taking the cotton balls and drenching it in hydrogen peroxide; he ran it over the open cuts and the stab wound; Yugi screamed as the medicine stung; Monteague brought her into his arms almost finished with Yugi, now that he had cleaned the wounds he just had to close them, but Yugi held onto him tightly with her head buried in his chest.

"Monty," she cried sniffling as the larger older vampire rocked her carefully.

"Shhh, sh, sh, it's all right you're safe I've got you," he whispered stroking her back.

"It hurts," she whimpered trying to cling tighter to him.

"Shhhh," he whispered detaching her from his body, he licked his fingers and, just like Jou and Yami had done, drew them across the cuts, closing them over easily. Yugi whimpered, the only area Monteague hadn't healed was the lower areas, where he couldn't touch; she could heal there on her own, but it would be much slower and alot more blood that way.

"Yami," Yugi moaned, she wanted her Yami but her mind told her he wasn't safe and it only made her cry even more.

"Yugi, why are you here?" Monteague asked rubbing her stomach gently as he helped her sit up.

"Rape," she coughed leaning into his large hands, her eyes fluttering closed as Monteague pressed her tenderly against his chest.

"Where's Yami?" he asked kindly as he tried to distract her from the towl he was wrapping around her hips, like a diaper for the blood since he didn't have her clothes there with him; Yugi tensed at the name of her husband.

"Yugi, did he do this to you?" Monteague asked softly, hoping that that wasn't it. Yugi slowly nodded, wiping tears on his shirt as she burst into tears all over again, curling up to his body.

"It's going to be okay," Monteague told her, holding her close as she cried and sobbed; she was broken and hurting and her husband had caused it, who knows if anything would come of this one night. He heard a small squawk from the corner and followed it; it was Pira, she was standing again in her nest, she looked like she was tensing up, every once in a while emitting small pained squeaks, it was time. he carefully separated himself from Yugi and laying her back on the bed,

"I'll be right back," he said standing and going to Pira; he was surrounded by pained women. He knelt next to Pira, who was practically twisting herself into knots trying to push the egg out; by now she had become quite fat with the egg and it was ready to come out. Pira looked longingly at him, keening loudly as her body tensed again pushing hard.

"Shhh, I know baby, it hurts, it's almost over," Monteague told her cradling her head in his hand he gently helped her, pressing on her belly just above the egg.

"Come on baby, push," he whispered stroking the side of her head with his thumb. Pira let out a small noise she had started to make only a couple days before; it sounded like daddy.

"Shh, shh, shh," he said trying to help, he had read so many books on bird breeding and he still wasn't prepared enough. Yugi let out a small cry of pain as she curled up on the bed behind him, making him look back at her to see if she was all right. With a small flute like screech, Pira's body tensed, turning her head to clamp down on Monteague's thumb as she pushed the egg from her body with a small amount of bodily fluids following it; Monteague looked back at her surprised by the slight pain in his thumb. There was the egg below her, shining a pearly pinkish color, it looked much smaller, thought, than what it felt like inside of her, this looked like the size of a small nerf football, inside of her it felt like a full sized football. He looked back at her to congratulate her on her accomplishment when he realized she hadn't let go of his thumb and was still straining with her eyes shut.

"Pira it's over you can stop," he coaxed having heard of things like this happening with other intelligent animals. Pira shook her head, not letting go as she kept her eyes shut, it occurred to him that she may have more than one egg, he pressed on her underbelly again feeling around there was another lump there still, only much smaller. With that little bit of pressure it was enough for her to get the rest out, and with one last push pushed two more eggs from her body collapsing back into her nest, her grip relaxing on his thumb, she opened the small black eyes and looked up at him.

"Daddy," she squeaked out nuzzling into his hand tiredly.

"It's okay Pira, you have three eggs, relax and warm them up, your babies will be here soon," he told her bending down and hugging her gently, he picked her up and sat her down on top of the three pearly eggs, stroking her back, she curled up and fell asleep with a small sigh.

"Monteague," Yugi called from the bed bringing his attention back to the raped girl there, he left Pira to sleep and knelt next to Yugi, who lay curled up in a ball, he could almost feel the pain radiating from her.

"What's wrong Yugi?" He asked stroking back her hair from her eyes Yugi reached up slowly and took his hand in hers.

"Thirsty, blood, stay, please," she panted holding his hand against her face and shutting her eyes.

"I'll stay with you Yugi, here, bite me for blood, I've got plenty circulating and warm," Monteague told her, offering his wrist to her; Yugi opened her mouth slightly and tried to dig her fangs into his arm, just barely hitting a vein. Monteague watched as she sucked blood from his wrist, until he felt her stop, relaxing her jaw, he gently removed her fangs and closed the small punctures himself.

"Don't leave me," Yugi whimpered fighting sleep for the older vampire's answer.

"I won't leave you; would you feel better if I slept with you?" He asked rubbing her shoulder; Yugi nodded, needing protection and safety. Monteague sighed and wet another cloth laying it across Yugi's forehead he went around to the other side of the bed and crawled into bed with her, coming to her instead of making her move towards him; he carefully wrapped his arms around her bringing her into his chest.

"Shhh, now rest, relax sweety and sleep," Monteague asked calming her. She huddled down, still in pain, against Monteague's stomach,

"Stay with me please," she whispered holding onto one of Monteague's big arms, as she drifted away into sleep, the last thing she heard was a whispered,

"I'll stay as long as you need," from her protector, Monteague.

* * *

note: yes my reviewers that was a rape, I am very very very sorry but it was how the story went please don't leave because of this, and yes Pira had three eggs I'm thinking of names for the baby phoenixs' soon to be hatched.

Gruzzee: I can't believe I did that

Cazi: believe it aibou you just had the female Yugi raped

Gruzzee: aaaaaaauugh! I'm sorry Yugi ((crying))

Cazi: aww aibou don't do that here ((hands over a quaker parrot plushie))

Gruzzee: awww thanks Cazi ((sniffs and cuddles plushie))

Cazi: she's a sucker for those little parrots please don't be to hard in reviews she's had a hard first three days at school, which will also slow down the updates now that she's there, now please R&R and come back for more.


	7. reactions

* * *

Monteague was awaken early in the morning to a pressure on his chest; he opened his eyes to see Yugi holding onto him with her head reburied in his shirt, she kept shifting restlessly, she turned over again gripping onto the closest thing, the sheets, before she turned over again whacking Monteague in the side with her arm. Monteague grunted slightly and lightly shook her, waking her out of her sleep, she moaned and stopped moving gripping into Monteague's shirt. 

"Yugi? Are you okay?" He asked stroking her back gently, Yugi shook her head slowly.

"What's wrong?" he said shifting very slightly so that he could look at her.

"Yami," she moaned quietly wanting him but knowing he probably hated her now.

"It's all right Little Yugi" Monteague told her soothingly, he understood what she meant, the hurt was there in her voice along with a longing for her husband, but the man was dangerous. Yugi huddled down in a curled up ball, shivering slightly even though it was warm in the house.

"Shhh, Yugi, you are okay, do you need anything?" he asked taking her carefully into his arms.

"Blood," Yugi whispered nuzzling into his collarbone.

"I'll go get you some, do you want to come with me?" he said smiling slightly trying to perk her up. Yugi just shook her head and laid her head back down on the pillow; Monteague got up off the bed and checked on Pira quickly, the phoenix was asleep and still on top of all three of the eggs, before he whispered his return to Yugi and headed towards the kitchen for the blood, with the thought of 'poor thing' in his mind.

* * *

Yami awoke about the same time as Monteague, only he awoke to the smell of blood; he was immediately up when he noticed Yugi was not with him. He looked around the room and saw the blood streaks up to his side of the bed coming from the bathroom.

"Yugi!" Yami called noticing that the pill drawer was sitting ajar, there was no answer, he stood up from the bed and felt friction on areas that didn't normally get it and looked down.

"Shit!" Yami said seeing the dried blood on his lap, he ran to the bathroom where there lay the main pool of blood from the night before; Yami quickly ran to the shower scrubbing himself until he was almost raw trying to franticly get the blood off all the while his brain repeating.

'No, no, no, no, no,' as he thought of what could have happened. He got dressed and began to follow the blood trail, after the small pool next to his bed, it lead in a staggered trail through the door, there was a gruesome spatter of blood on the wall and he continued to follow it, recognizing the scent of his lover's blood as it trailed towards the stairs and on towards the door, which was sitting wide open. He could see red spots and footprints on the white snow and ran to grab his jacket. He went outside and the blood stopped in a small pool in the snow, but he saw a landing point with more blood a little farther away and realized which direction she had gone, towards Monteague's. He jumped swiftly from place to place following the landings and blood right up to the balcony outside of Monteague's apartment, noticing the landings had gotten even more staggered the closer he got, until he saw the large scraped and bloody area in the snow where Yugi had fallen trying to get in; Yami pounded on the door,

"Monteague!" he shouted. He heard a clinking sound on the other side of the door and then it opened and Yami stepped in, but he didn't see Monteague, that didn't last for long though as the larger vampire grabbed him from behind, getting him into a good hard head lock and this was no friendly thing Monteague really meant him harm.

"Mon-teague," Yami croaked scratching weakly at the arm around his neck.

"Why did you do it Yami!" Monteague growled at him clenching a little tighter leaving just enough for Yami to talk.

"What?" Yami gasped out,

"You know damn well what you asshole," he snarled, he rarely ever cursed, but right now he was pissed off.

"No I don't," Yami replied focusing on his shadows and bring the Black Magician, who instantly retaliated to his master's situation and blasted him off of Yami with an attack.

"You- you know what you did you fricking rapist! I aughta tear you apart," Monteague roared, his brown eyes flashing darkly as he dove at Yami again like a lion pouncing after a gazele, the magician blasted him back though, sending him back into a book lined wall.

"Ooooh," he heard a moan come from his bedroom and he immediately got up, grabbing two bottle's off the table and leaving Yami staring incredulously after him. Monteague reached the bedroom to the sight of Yugi curled up with her back to him, coughing, the older vampire walked over to her and knelt, stroking her back comfortingly.

"Yugi, I've got some blood for you," he whispered, getting her attention, she took in a deep breath and let out a slow shaky one rolling over for him.

"Hun?" she muttered looking up at him.

"I'm back, and I've got some blood for you," Monteague told her smoothing back her hair. He knelt down next to her and popped open the blood bottle; he set it down to help Yugi sit up putting an arm around her and actually picking her up off the bed, keeping the blankets still wrapped around her body. As she rested her head on his shoulder she caught a glimpse of Yami in the doorway, she looked up, gripping onto Monteague harder when she saw her husband, Monteague noticed it and turned his head to see the door and saw Yami as well, he glared at him growling.

"Get out," he demanded holding onto Yugi, who was hiding her face in his neck.

"You are holding my wife, why should I leave?" Yami retaliated glaring at him.

"Please no, I don't want to hurt again," Yugi whispered huddling down scared trying to hide behind him.

"I won't let him," Monteague whispered to her, turning back to Yami.

"I told you to get out!" he snarled at him.

"No, I want to see my wife first," Yami replied, not budging.

"You will leave, this is my apartment not yours," Monteague said stroking Yugi's back as she began to shiver, he remembered the eggs and the sleeping Pira that only made him even more angry; Yugi might not be his, but those eggs were his and Pira's babies.

"Fine, then I'll make you move," Yami told him waving his hand and bringing up thunderball, it was about the size of a large, purple, white, and green, spiked softball, which floated in front of him; it floated to Monteague, who released Yugi to swat the slow mechanical thing away, but as soon as he touched it he was zapped, hard. he knelt down, cradling his numbed hand, rubbing the burned area that had come into contact with the thunderball. Yami stepped forward towards Yugi while Monteague growled at him, Yugi looked up at him helpless.

"Monteague help," Yugi cried hoarsly, shifting away.

"No! Get away from me," she whimpered moving even farther away as Yami reached for her.

"Stop! Monteage, help me!" Yugi cried, tears welling up in her eyes when Yami grabbed her arm. Yami was immediately stopped, but not by Monteague, in a flash of golden feathers, Pira flapped up and sunk her talons into Yami, clawing at his face until she exhausted herself again, and landed on Yugi's feet, waddling her way back to her eggs.

"Arrrgh!" Yami screamed covering his face as he knelt on the floor, blood leaking from the open cuts.

"Ah, ah, damn it," Yami cried, bowing low into his knees.

"You got what you deserved," Monteague told him flexing the still slightly numbed hand as he stood again, going to help Pira waddle over the high rim of her nest; he came back to Yugi, letting the little vampiress hold onto him and cry.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's okay," Monteague told her shielding her.

"I don't want to- I don't want to go through it again, help me," Yugi sobbed

"Yugi," Yami said from his curled position on the floor; he was carefully licking his fingers and drawing them across all the scratch marks.

"My baby, shhh," Yami whispered gently, tears coming to his eyes, it was happening again, someone was blocking him from contacting his lover and she was only three feet from him.

"Love, my sweet love, come back to me please," Yami said having healed his face he started to sob harshly into his hands; Monteague looked at the older vampire, both of the lovers were crying, Yami wouldn't have been crying if he had raped her on his own free will, and knowing this pair Yami's was known to have strange things happen to him. Yugi had stopped crying and was curled into his side with her eyes shut, she was panting slightly. Monteague's heart melted, in a sense, for the pair and it hurt to see them like this, an idea came to him. He picked Yugi up, still wrapped in the sheet, she looked up at him slightly through teary eyes

"I'm just moving you into a more comfortable position," Monteague explained lifting her easily.

"Now shut your eyes and relax," he added nuzzling her forehead slightly to comfort her. He rested her on his chest with her arms folded, he moved slowly so as not to hurt her again; Monteague kneeled down on the floor next to the sobbing Yami and carefully tapped him on the shoulder, hoping he wouldn't lash out at him. He didn't; he looked up at him, his eyes were red and slightly puffy as tears streaked down his face, Monteague bent down to Yami's level the older vampire looked pitiful. Monteague offered Yugi to him, the little one still had her eyes closed and resting against his chest; Yami held out his arms for her, like a child for their security blanket. Monteague carefully put her into Yami's arms, shifting her gently from his to Yami's, the little one didn't even move. Monteague switched her grip from his shirt to Yami's, and that was it the small girl was in Yami's arms, the older vampire had his head buried in her shoulder inhaling her scent holding her as thought she was about to run. Monteague stood and sat on the edge of the bed; Yami looked up at him, tears still shining in his eyes, he had a confused look on his face.

"Be gentle," Monteague whispered to him rubbing Yugi's back for him. Yami smiled slightly holding her to him a little tighter, but the comfort and happiness didn't last long as Yugi opened her eyes, she instantly realized that this was not Monteague and panicked trying to move away from him.

"N-n-n-no, please stop," Yugi cried as she tried to move away.

"Yugi it's okay, he won't hurt you," Monteague told her rubbing her back and keeping her on Yami's chest, but Yugi didn't believe it and bit hard into Yami's shoulder, stopping when her fangs were completely embedded in his flesh, Yami hissed slightly in pain but recovered quickly.

"Yugi I mean it I'm not going to hurt you, you are my wife, why would I?" Yami said feeling Yugi trying to bite even deeper and harder into his shoulder. Yugi, in tears again, mouthed at Yami's shoulder, unable to go further as blood slowly ran into her mouth.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, I don't know if that's getting through to you but I am sorry," Yami whispered holding her close and burying his head in her shoulder again, tears hitting the bare skin.

"I love you, I love you so much it hurts, please don't leave me," Yami told her shutting his eyes to hold back the tears. Yugi heard him and slid her fangs out, licking over the large punctures like a kitten licking it's wounds; she hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder. Yami felt her head there and picked her up being gentle as Monteague had told him to be. Yugi stayed curled up in his arms as he lifted her, Yami sat her back down on the bed, trying to make her as comfortable as possible without jolting her around. The little vampiress huddled down in the sheets, still not so sure about letting Yami touch her, the bottle of blood still sat there, warm, next to the bed and this was when Monteague stepped back in between the two.

"thirsty," Yugi moaned, relaxing now that Monteague was in her line of sight.

"Okay, here it is," Monteague said giving her the bottle; she could only keep a grip on the thinner end of the bottle though so Monteague had to hold the other end for her as she drank, her throat moving rapidly to bring in the red liquid. Yugi finally pulled away, having drank almost three quarters of the bottle and Monteague took the bottle away, Yugi just lay there her eyes half lidded.

"Tired," she mumbled trying to roll onto her side without hurting.

"Shhh, just sleep, we're right here if you need us," Monteague told her brushing a bang out of her face the small vampiress nodded sleepily, finally alowing her eyes to shut knowing Monty was there to save her if need be. Once she was out, sleeping, Monteague looked back at Yami,

"You zapped me," he said incredulously, getting up off the bed so they wouldn't wake Yugi.

"You were standing between me and my wife," Yami replied looking up at him and standing as well.

"You still zapped me," he repeated going around the bed to Pira's nest, the phoenix had curled up and gone back to sleep; he knelt down and pushed one of the eggs under her body a little more, making Pira chirp at him tiredly as though trying to ask why he'd just woke her up.

"I'm sorry," he cooed lightly, scratching the back of her head, she curled back down on her eggs happily.

"She had her egg, huh?" Yami asked watching him amused by the way he was acting.

"Three of them, she had them when Yugi landed here last night," Monteague said throwing Yami an angry glare.

"I didn't do it," Yami replied trying not to shout and wake Yugi.

"Then who else looks like you, because I sure don't think Yugi would have run away from you if it was someone else," Monteague said glaring at him.

"It was my body, not me, I was looking into her dreams and something came out of the dream and attacked me, it was a possessor that raped Yugi not me," Yami cried at him frustrated, he didn't want this, they had only been married for two weeks and everything except their honeymoon had gone totally wrong.

"Uh huh? Yami I know you get into some weird situations, but this is kind of bogus don't you think? I mean really how can anything posses you through another person's dream," Monteague said gesturing to his head and looking down on the shorter male. Yami raised a hand to stop him,

"Right then, Monteague you read books, there's no denying it," Yami began humorously,

"Now among all those books you've read, in that four hundred year long life of yours, you can't possibly tell me you never read of Egypt's many gods, of prophets and other divine powers intervening in the ancient world," Yami asked running a hand through his bangs, momentarily stretching the bolts back into his hair before letting them flop back onto his face as he stared skeptically at him.

"Yeah I have, so what?" Monteague replied miffed at the fact that the older one was challenging his intellect.

"So you've probably heard of the god Set or Seth as some idiots at the digs call him, the god of storms or thunder, well I de throned him, there was a little point there where he came down after killing Osiris and tried to rule my kingdom, and well I just couldn't let him do that, so i pretty much booted him off my throne," Yami told him pushing it with Monteague to get him to think logically.

"Aaand?" he asked waving his hand.

"You still don't get it? Well, lamens terms then, He. Is. Out. For. Reveeeenge," Yami said slowly leaning up and knocking on the larger vampire's forehead.

"Get that Monty," Yami said finally giving up and walking past him to look at Pira.

"I got that, now get back here!" Monteague said reaching after him and grabbing the back of his shirt dragging him back.

"Now, let me get this straight, this Set thing turned Yugi into a girl, and now he's giving her nightmares, which you looked into for her, at which point he possessed your body and did this to Yugi," he he said gesturing towards the little vampiress sleeping curled on Monteague's massive bed.

"Exactly," Yami slapping him lightly on the side of his head getting him to let go.

"Why?" Monteague asked finally.

"How should I know, it was three thousand years ago," Yami said kneeling next to Pira's nest.

"Obviously he still has a grudge against me," Yami added petting Pira's back gently as she watched him out of one of her eye.

"I'm done talking about it now, what do you think Pira?" the bird bobbed her head slightly before looking up at Monteague.

"Daddy," she said weakly.

"What is it sweetheart," he asked softening instantly for her, Pira couldn't yet speak more than that one word, so she had to show him, she stood up scrambling to the edge of her deep nest, she pecked Yami away before turning and nudging her three large pinkish eggs carefully.

"Oh I see," Monteague said kneeling next to her he reached into the nest and picked up and egg just barely off the bottom, he gently turned the egg over and put it back down in the soft nest, under the scrutiny of Pira's watchful eye, he did the same to the other two turning them over slowly for her, before she nudged his hand away and slid back into her nest, resting back on top of her eggs.

"There you go, anything else?" he asked helping her, she bobbed her head and opened her beak.

"Hungry?" she nodded again.

"Okay coming right up," Monteague replied smiling he would do anything for Pira it was like having a pregnant wife again for him. Monteague stood again and headed for the kitchen.

"You touch you die," he threatened to Yami before he left him. As he sat there in the quiet room a tiny moan came from behind him and he turned to see Yugi staring at him with her eyes barely open.

"Yugi, are you okay?" he asked turning all the way around and reaching out to her, she simply continued to stare at him weakly, but she quickly pulled in her hand when Yami's long fingers brushed hers.

"Yami," she moaned out slowly blinking at him.

"shh, I'm here baby, what's wrong?" he cooed not moving in fear of scaring her, upon seeing how she reacted when he touched her hand.

"D-don't hurt me," she whispered out shaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help," Yami said softly, feeling a pang of guilt shoot through his heart at the fear in her eyes.

"It hurts... Make it stop... Kill me," Yugi moaned trying to curl tighter as her back and belly felt like they had been set on fire.

"No Yugi, I'll try to make the pain stop, but I will never even think of killing you," Yami replied shuffling slowly around the bed towards the side Yugi's back was to. Yugi didn't move; Yami found the wash cloth that had slid off her forehead and wet it again in the water bowl still next to her on the side table. He gently, slowly, pressed the cool wet wash cloth into her spine which was bare and revealed to him the bruises on her back where the stairs of the bathtub had ground into the tender flesh. Yugi cried out biting her lip till it bled.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop it!" Yugi cried as Yami gently massaged her back with his fingertips, through the cloth.

"Shhh, koi, I know it hurts but please trust me, it should make it feel better," Yami told her whispering into her ear, but in his head there was almost no reason she should ever trust him again. The smaller vampiress continued to writhe beneath his hands until she became exhausted and submitted to to his touch again; Yami continued to whisper to her, carefully rubbing her back with the cloth.

"You're doing great Yugi, just relax," he whispered having gotten her to face him; he had coaxed her out of her fetal position and was currently stroking the side of her face,

"Your going to be all right," he cooed feeling a pair of eyes on the back of his head.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked looking back at Monteague who was standing in the doorway with Pira's spare food bowl.

"Long enough," Monteague replied carrying the bowl around to Pira's nest. The phoenix didn't even have to get up, the bowl was small enough to fit in her nest with her but still big enough to hold enough food for her size. Monteague came back to the pair; Yugi was lying on her back half asleep as Yami gently rubbed her stomach through the sheets.

"Yugi, do you need anything?" he asked, Yugi didn't respond, she simply blinked tiredly, before shaking her head slowly.

"Monteague, do you think I could take her home? she'll be needing her morning pills soon," Yami asked still rubbing, she was relaxed under his touch, she didn't have any fear of him now, other than a spasming twitch when he got too close to certain parts.

"It's up to her, she's the one who came here," Monteague replied. Yami looked back to Yugi who had a very faint look of pain an bliss mixed on her face,

"Yugi would you like that? Would you like to go home to Seto and Jou and Ryou and the others?" he asked Yugi nodded slightly.

"O-okay," she whispered tiredly. Yami smiled at her as he gently raised her into a seated position; she clung to his shirt when he picked her up.

"I guess we'll see you soon," he said rubbing Yugi's back to get her to relax into his body.

"I guess so, just come to me if there are any problems," Monteague said smiling slightly.

"Good bye, Monteague," Yami said carrying Yugi out of the room still wrapped snugly in the sheets.

"Oh, and sorry about the zap," he added as he stepped out of the warm apartment into the cold morning air. Yugi let out a small cry, huddling closer to Yami's body as the cold air hit her; it had gotten a little windy since he had been in the apartment.

"Shh," Yami comforted holding her closer as he crouched; Yugi could feel her husband's muscles tensing like a spring she was huddled so close. Yami sprang into the air and they were launched together the distance of about two apartment buildings, before landing as softly as possible on another roof. Yami asked if she was all right with every landing just in case, they finally made it home, by then the wind was blowing fiercely and Yugi was shivering in the cold as Yami tried to wrap her in his jacket. He jogged inside, sinking in the rapidly deepening snow outside the door; he ran in and scrambled to shut it, pressing his back against the wood to get it shut as the wind tried to force it open. He slumped down to the floor, Yugi shaking and chattering against his chest, now that they were inside, Yami removed his jacket and wrapped it around Yugi holding her closer to his warm body, her teeth constantly clicked together as she curled against his chest.

"Shhh, okay were home Seto and Jou are nearby, Ryou's in the living room, and the brothers are in their den, shh, calm down you are fine," Yami told her, resting her head against his chest so she could feel the words from his diaphragm soothing her and making her relax.

"S-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold," Yugi chattered out, still shaking even though she was wrapped in the blankets and Yami's coat; the older vampire just sat there with her for a moment, trying to warm her up, unsuccessfully, he finally stood again, carrying her tensed body upstairs towards their room, realizing the blood stains were still in the carpet and on the walls. He entered his room and Yugi's eyes opened wide.

"N-n-n-n-no!" she whimpered, trying to struggle away again, fighting him. Yami instantly retreated from the room to the Ishtar's temporary room, where there sat their massive cushion that they both slept on, the brother's, as Yami had said, were in the basement in their den, so he was safe putting Yugi in here; he carefully laid her down on the cushion, letting her curl up again for heat. He left her only momentarily to get her some night clothes and other things. That soon began the difficult process of getting her dressed, Yugi couldn't stand on her own yet, but she didn't want Yami around to see her naked, that fear in itself would take time to heal; she was finally able to get into everything and Yami helped her lay back down. The little vampiress let out a sigh of comfort as aching muscles relaxed and Yami covered her in a warm thick blanket.

"Do you need anything?" he asked her after lovingly kissing her on the forehead.

"Pills," Yugi replied Yami was off in a flash and back even faster with her pills; he handed her the pills as always, only she seemed to be having more trouble than usual swallowing them and she grimaced as they went down.

"Something wrong?" he asked having taken the pill bottle from her.

"Y-you shoved these down m-my throat," Yugi replied tearing up again.

"I'm sorry love, I promise you it won't ever happen again," Yami said pushing her bangs back out of her face.

"Now just get some rest, I'll be right across the hall if you need me," Yami said softly, kissing her on the cheek before he retreated leaving the small vampiress to sleep on the large cushion, like he had promised, Yami left the door open a crack and did the same with his before he set out to clean his own room.

_-------------------Yugi's dream-----------------------_

_Set stood before her yet again, only this time he had a more dog-like look to his face; he took her by the arm and pulled her in close to his body, lifting her up to his eye level; Yugi let out a sharp cry of pain as the feeling of being stabbed hit her stomach. Set fell into her, but he didn't fall far as a wall appeared behind them, the entire world spun until the wall became the floor, the creature holding her slinked his hands lower over her breasts and the stabbing pain hit her again; she looked down to see an wide open cut in her stomach and Set smirked._

_"You will soon die by your own flesh and blood's hands," he said again running his hand over the bleeding cut in her belly; Yugi screamed terrified, just before she blacked out into a dreamless sleep, as Set pushed his hand into the cut._

_---------------end dream---------------------------_

Set sat at his throne once again, the time had finally come for his plans for the good and evil halves of Saku's soul to come into play, he gripped the pair of split souls in his clawed hand and began to chant; the evil soul growled at him and the weak one cried out, sensitive to pain, once the chanting was done, the two souls began to dissolve from his hand and went to where he had implanted them.

"What the hell did you do?" Bakura screamed up at him angered that he had taken his cell mate and partner in torture.

"He has gone to his son, I'm not ready to let you go, yet," he grumbled down at him, becoming tired of the theif's annoying ranting an raving.

"A lowly worm like you doesn't deserve to be set free when he commands to; I will decide when you leave and only then will you come out of that cage," he added putting pressure on the top of the cage with his foot and making the angered theif growl. Set conjured up his screen to watch Yugi twitch and turn in her nightmare ridden sleep.

"Step three complete," he whispered dragging a claw across the screen where Yugi's lower stomach was.

* * *

notes: okay, readers out there, I know it seems I'm skipping days and weeks alot, but it's for the story and I'm sorry but I must skip another week ahead to continue the story, I can't do every single day you all know I can't. and story related the egg turning thing with Pira; in the bird world birds turn their eggs over many times a day to keep the chick inside from sticking to the inside of the shell which can be a fatal thing. I will be much slower to updating now that my school is in full swing and i'm in tenth grade high school is going to take up alot of would-be writing time (darn college needed grades) but never fear I shall update it'll just take me a little longer than normal.

Gruzzee: wow...

Cazi: and so it begins

Gruzzee: well at least Yugi isn't totally afraid of Yami

Cazi: I guess you're right, now all you readers out there R&R and come back for more


	8. just visiting

_

* * *

female medical exam, don't like? oh well. _

* * *

Yugi awoke later that day, calling for Yami, the said vampire sped into the room and held and comforted her as she told him about her nightmare. It actually took her close to a week and a half before he could rouse her into sleeping in the same room as him, in the mean time she slept huddled up between the large paws of Malik or Marik; the two of them going into the bathroom or their den for any 'personal needs'. 

All the while Set watched her from the time when the soul implant had gone right.

Yugi finally tried to swallow her fear and had Jou pull a spare bed in for her so she could sleep with Yami in the same room; the rest of the family was helping in any way they could, having heard the newly wed couple's story and easily believed it. One night the next week Yami heard his little koi moaning in her sleep and couldn't resist; he came up to her and checked her over for anything wrong before he slid into the bed with her, holding her gently to his chest as she slept on. The next morning Yugi awoke to the light snoring of her husband, only something wasn't right it was closer now than it should have been, she tuned over only to be met with a close view of Yami's face.

"Yami!" she cried backing away from him and right off the small bed with a cry of pain; Yami woke up at the low thud and the cry.

"Yugi?" Yami called crawling quickly to the edge, looking down at her, she stared back up at him with wide eyes.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Yugi cried up to him struggling to her feet.

"You were moaning last night and it's been too long for me to go without you at my side," Yami said taking her hand in his and looking pleadingly up at her from his lying position on the bed.

"Yami, I love you very very much, but I just can't," Yugi said leaning down and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Yugi, I'm safe, there's nothing that's going to hurt you if you sleep in the same bed as me," Yami told her kissing her back multiple times.

"Maybe Yami, I'll try, to but if I don't like it I'm moving back to separate beds and I'll have to kick you out of mine again," Yugi said pushing Yami up into a sitting position.

"Now that I'm up would you be a dear and go get my pills?" she asked smiling slightly at him as he groaned.

"Do I have to?" Yami whined playfully pouting.

"Yes you have to, you don't want me to keel over because of a heart failure do you?" she said giving Yami what he wanted and pecking him on the neck before she pushed him off and onto his feet. Yami slowly made his way to the drawer he kept her pills in and grabbed them returning to her,

"How are you feeling anyway?" Yami asked, noticing Yugi had sat down and flopped back into the pillow.

"I'm fine," Yugi protested when Yami sat down beside her and felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yugi," Yami said, he could tell that she was lieing.

"Oh all right, I'm tired, I've just not been able to 'get up and go' really for the past couple days," Yugi said feeling Yami rubbing her back.

"You have been sleeping long enough, though, right? you shouldn't be this tired," Yami said cuddling up to his little koibito.

"Maybe I just need a good long soak," Yugi suggested, leaning her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"That would be a good idea," he replied kissing her on the forehead as he helped her up; she smiled, Yami was being as kind and gentle as ever. Yami led her into the bathroom and drew up the bath for her before he left.

"I'll be in to check on you in a little bit," Yami told her patting her on the back. Yugi stripped and got into the tub, sighing as the warm water enveloped her body, she noticed something slightly different, though, as she slowly began to scrub over her body with the wash cloth, her chest was kind of sore and she could think of a reason why, she had taken her pills for the day, she shrugged it of and continued to scrub herself over once she was done she leaned back and just soaked in the nice warm water with her head laying back on the edge to keep herself from going under. While she was relaxing in the bath Yami was shuffling around the bedroom cleaning while he waited for her to finish; he began to make Yugi's bed when he noticed something, there was a little blood on the sheets, not much just a few tiny spots, but it was enough to get Yami worried and he looked in on his wife, she was almost asleep.

"Yugi?" he called, The little vampiress turned to look at him wincing as her chest hit the side of the tub.

"What is it Yami?" she asked,

"Oh erm, nothing I just wanted to see how you're doing," Yami said blushing slightly and retreating, this might have just been one of her monthly things, no need to get worried, right? Yugi got out of the tub and got dressed, coming back into the room where Yami was waiting patiently for her, she had had to take extra care putting on her brazier while getting dressed because even out of the water her chest was still a little sore and kind of tender.

"Yami? Do you mind if I go see Monteague today?" she asked him over a glass of blood.

"No I don't mind, why are we going to see Monteague?" Yami asked cocking his head to the side and making Yugi giggle lightly.

"Well not we, just me, I want to go see him over um, personal things," Yugi said blushing slightly.

"Personal?" Yami said his eyes narrowing.

"Yami, It's just girl things, I need some help with a certain subject," Yugi told him reasuringly.

"Okay, but why can't I come with you?" Yami asked hugging her to his side as she finished her glass.

"Because, Yami, I just need to find something that's all, I should be back in a little bit, I'll tell you if I find anything, okay?" Yugi said rising out of her chair and grabbing her jacket.

"Okay," Yami replied sadly as he watched his wife leave. Yugi was slightly saddened to leave Yami, but she had to figure out what this was before he did. She leapt lazily all the way to Monteague's apartment still feeling tired, Yugi knocked on the door, noticing slightly that the snow around the door and the roof was melted completely.

"Who is it?" Monteague called from the inside.

"Yugi, let me in," Yugi called back, cold. The door opened and a wave of heat hit her when Monteague opened the door and he pulled her in.

"Monteague why is it so hot in here!" Yugi asked quickly stripping out of of the thick jacket she was wearing, it was almost like an oven inside; Monteague was only wearing a pair of shorts and that was it.

"Pira, Yugi, Phoeinx's eggs need heat to hatch and they've started to move a bit come and take a look," Monteague said enthusiastically, pulling Yugi along behind him into the hottest room in the apartment, the bedroom. There sat Pira on her nest edge staring at her eggs which were wobbling slightly, with hot water bottles stacked around them, Pira looked happy as a clam in this heat. Yugi looked closer at the eggs, she could see something moving underneath the shells the once pinkish eggs were now an almost translucent color and she was seeing the forms of the almost completely developed chicks.

"That's great Monteague, but that's not why I came," Yugi told him honestly.

"What's wrong?" Monteague asked, instantly becoming protective father-like again.

"Nothing's really wrong, it's just I haven't been feeling myself lately," Yugi said shuffling her feet nervously.

"How so?" Monteague asked, leading her out of the bedroom and into the cooler rooms in the house, sitting down in front of the open refrigerator.

"Well, I've been feeling tired... more than normal, I mean all the time, and this morning I woke up and my chest was sore-" she admitted blushing a deep red,

"And Yami told me he found a tiny bit of blood in my bed this morning while he was cleaning," Yugi said looking away from Monteague's concerned face and finding the opposite wall quite fascinating at the moment.

"Yugi, how long have you been feeling this way?" he asked gently, noticing she was embarrassed.

"Over the past couple days," Yugi replied watching Monteague bite his lip slightly, thinking,

"Okay, Yugi, now remember this is just a hunch, but I think you may be pregnant," he said carefully. Yugi's mouth dropped open,

"P-pregnant?" she stuttered out staring at him, she brightened for a moment,

"I might be pregnant!" she squeaked then her face fell,

"Oh my gods I might be pregnant," she said worriedly wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Yami's going to kill me," she added her eyes widening in fear. Monteague gripped her shoulders and made her look at him,

"Yugi, Yugi! listen to me," he said bringing her back to him with a small shake.

"Listen I'll help you with this, Yami won't kill you he doesn't even have to know for a while, that is if you are really pregnant," he told her keeping a good hold on her shoulders.

"What do I do?" Yugi asked weakly totally vulnerable now.

"Well first you need to go to the hospital and get some tests to see if you really are, I'll vouch for you as family there so they will let me stay with you, okay?" he told her, letting her go, she nodded as a yes and he leaned in for a hug rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Look at it this way, Yugi, you may have a baby on the way, you should be happy, the rest of your family will support you through, it babies are one of life's best gifts," he whispered, having experienced it before; his son had lived for eight years before he had hobbled away from him and his mother and a vampire hunter had shot him through the heart with a bullet with a silver cross embedded in it. Yugi held onto him,

"I don't know what to do," Yugi said.

"I'll help you through it and so will Yami when you are ready to tell him, your husband may be a little twitchy when it comes to women, but he knows about pregnancy," Monteague told her. Yugi let go of him sniffing,

"Can't you just tell if I am, hospital's make me nervous," she said looking up at him timidly.

"No, Yugi, I don't have things needed to tell if you really are, remember I'm book smart," he replied taping his head. Yugi collapsed into him crying lightly,

"Monteague, help me please, I always thought I'd be happy if I had a baby," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh, Yugi, you will be, just calm down and take a deep breath, you are going to be okay, lets just go down to the hospital and see if you are pregnant, if you aren't you have nothing to worry about, and if you are you'll have a new life to bring into the family in nine months," Monteague said picking her much smaller body up off the chair and bringing her up to look straight into his brown eyes.

"What do you say?" he asked drawing a small circle on her belly with a large finger.

"Okay I'll do it," she said re-attaching her self to his neck.

"But what about Pira?" she asked looking towards his bedroom.

"She'll be okay, no one would dare mess with her right now, she's so hot, her talons would burn anyone who tried to get in," he said smiling at her concern for others.

Monteague set her down so she could get her jacket and opened the door for her; he changed, and by the time he was outside, he was panting, sweaty from the heat, and the fact that he was wearing jeans, a shirt, and something that resembled a leather parka. He shut and locked the door and picked Yugi up. She looked up at him curiously, she had never been in his arms before when he jumped or even seen Monteague jump in all the time she had known him. Monteague crouched, ready to spring and quickly threw his body into the air sending them a few feet in the air, defiantly not even close to as far as Yugi could jump, but with a sharp snap she figured out why, as sharp black wings just suddenly appeared out of no where on his back; they were monstrous, easily holding Monteague's size he had flapped them lazily and they carried them higher.

"Point me in the direction of the hospital, Yugi, I haven't been there in years," he said still holding her tightly to his chest.

"There," she responded pointing to a white rooftop with a bunch of antenna wires on it. And soon the ride was over Monteague took a steep dive and landed in an ally way right across from the hospital, where his wings disappeared with another quick snap.

"You never told me you could fly," Yugi said looking up at him.

"You never asked and I don't normally use them," Monteague replied, putting her down and taking her hand.

"You have a doctor here that can see you right?" Monteague asked leading her in,

"Yeah Dr. Ikaru, but he's my heart doctor," Yugi replied,

"Well, I think it'd be a good decision to go see him first," Monteague said approaching the front desk.

"Hello I'd like to see Dr. Ikaru," he said to the lady sitting there.

"What are you in for?" she said pushing the check in clipboard towards him.

"Oh, it's not me ma'am it's for Yugi Mouto I'm his father-in-law," Monteague said pointing to Yugi, who's chest was hidden behind the high desk.

"Oh, Yugi! Oh yes, he's in, you know where his office is, right?" Yugi nodded smiling at her sweetly. Yugi led Monteague down the hallways to where she remembered her doctor's office being and knocked.

"Come in," he called from inside and Yugi looked in, there he was behind his desk.

"Hello, Yugi what can I do for you?" he said grinning as his favorite patient came through the door, his eyes widened though as she came in completely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else, how may I help you?" Ikaru asked straightening and collecting himself.

"No sir, you had it right the first time, I'm Yugi," she said blushing and holding onto Monteague's hand.

"No, I'm sorry, Yugi is a male patient of mine, please sit down," he said looking up at Monteague.

"_No_, really, I am Yugi Mouto, my husband is Yami Mouto, were both vampires, remember sir," Yugi said smiling and showing her thin fangs to him.

"Oh my gods, Yugi that's you in there?" he asked his eyebrows rising of their own accord.

"Yeah, it's me, Yami got into some trouble a long time ago and it came back and hit me with this," Yugi told him sitting with Monteague following closely behind her; he looked like he was just itching to read some of the medical books on the shelves in the office.

"Wow! I mean wow! This is just so," he couldn't find the words to say it,

"Who are you?" he asked going from Yugi to Monteague in a flash.

"I'm Monteague La Fayette Monteray a good friend of Yami's and Yugi's," he replied shaking the smaller man's hand.

"And where's Yami?" Dr. Ikaru asked again completely interested now,

"He's asleep," Yugi said quickly,

"He's dead tired," she added.

"Well Mrs. Yugi, are you just in early for you're monthly check up?" he asked kindly ruffling her hair a bit fondly.

"Well, no, sir, you see, I think she might be pregnant, I'm just not sure," Monteague filled in helping Yugi speak about her predicament.

"Pregnant! what makes you think that?" he asked sitting down again and grabbing his note pad and pen.

"Well, Dr. Ikaru, um, I can't get up and go at all, the only way I'm awake now is because I'm curious about what's happening to me, my breasts are sore and Yami found some blood in my bed and I stopped a week and a half ago, I came to you hoping you'd be able to help sir," Yugi said blushing again even darker than before and wrapping her arms around her stomach again.

"Well Yugi, I may not be of much help, but I can send you upstairs, and you can see a women's doctor about this, okay?" Ikaru said writing the symptoms down and the name of the lady they would be meeting.

"Here, find her, she'll be able to help you out," he said, handing it over, Monteague looked at it over her shoulder to get the name down.

"Thank you Doctor," Yugi said standing. Monteague left with her and after having to stop and ask a couple times, they finally made it and got into the exam room, where they sat waiting for her, Yugi was shivering nervously as she sat there waiting for her doctor to come in and looking at the small instruments and charts around the room.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Monteague asked rubbing her shoulder gently.

"No, how would you like it if you were about to be examined by a total stranger in an area that you didn't even have until three weeks before," Yugi replied, stressed beyond belief, she was tired and wanted to sleep but this was important.

"Yugi, its going to be all right, this lady is a trained professional, she's been seeing cases like this for years probably," Monteague said letting Yugi lean into him.

"I know, but I'm just scared of where she's going to be, and what she's going to do," Yugi replied feeling comforted by Monteague's warm body.

"Yugi, right now they're just a few small tests, nothing much, a blood sample and it's possible she'll do an ultra sound, but probably not, the baby is only about the size of a period right now," Monteague told her, he was holding her hand all the way through this so far, and she was accepting him readily; to her he was the father she never had, considering he was twice her age when he was changed. The door opened and Yugi looked up at the doctor who entered.

"Good morning Mrs. Mouto," she said smiling at her.

"How are you today?" she asked approaching them.

"tired, ma'am," Yugi replied truthfully, watching her, she was and older woman, looking in her late forties with greying hair; she looked like a kind person and was smiling at her in a comforting way, out of all the other women's doctors in the hospital, Dr. Ikaru wouldn't have sent her to anyone but this woman.

"My name is Dr. Bee, if you would please get on the table, we can start," she told Yugi pulling the tray of instruments closer and patting the table. Yugi nervously did as she was told, looking to Monteague for help.

"Sir, if you aren't her husband I'm afraid you must leave," Mrs. Bee told him, making Yugi look back at her worriedly.

"Doctor, Yugi sort of needs me," Monteague replied getting up, lets face it Monteague towers over almost every person he meets.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you must go, don't worry I'll take good care of Mrs. Mouto," Dr. Bee told him again reassuring him. Monteague drooped a bit, knowing how timid and easy to scare Yugi was; she wasn't going to like this one bit, even if he was just outside in the hall.

"Okay, Yugi, sorry, I'll be right outside," Monteague said retreating from the exam room.

"Okay, dear, just lay back for me and let me feel your stomach," she said helping her scoot back the rest of the way onto the exam table and lie back, she could tell Yugi was jumpy. Yugi laid back, letting out a sigh to calm herself, this was a doctor, a woman of medicine, she wasn't going to hurt her. Dr. Bee lifted her shirt off her stomach slightly and placed a cold gloved hand low on her exposed belly, Yugi jumped at the contact but other than that that was all.

"Relax," Dr. Bee said gently, pressing on her stomach.

"How long ago was your last intercourse?" she asked pressing a little lower, feeling around, and distracting her patient.

"A week and two days ago," Yugi replied shifting uneasily, Dr. Bee finally took her hand off.

"Well from the feel of I'd say you are pregnant, but I'm going to need a blood and urine sample to be positive, now have you had any past family illnesses like diabetes, AIDs, heart problems, any things like that?" she asked picking up a needle for the blood sample.

"No, nothing like that, my dad was an alcoholic, it killed him, and my mother died when I was born, but I have a heart arrythmia, oh no, is that going to effect it," Yugi said, she had forgotten all about it, she was so used to taking her pills she hadn't even noticed.

"It might not, but I'd like to keep track of it just in case, there's always the possibility that it will pass on to the baby but you never can tell," she said rubbing the area where her arm bent and where the best vein was visible.

"I just need a little blood," she told her sticking her with the needle; Yugi didn't even move, she was used to fangs piercing her skin, this was no different. Dr. Bee took what she needed and withdrew the needle.

"You took that well," she said putting a small bandage over the needle prick.

"I've had it done many many times," Yugi said massaging her arm a bit to get the blood back faster, Dr. Bee set the needle down and left her side.

"Now what?" Yugi asked her as she watched her grab a light blue hospital gown out of a cabinet, and relaxed a bit more around her.

"I'm going to need a urine sample just to check for any sorts of diseases you don't know about," she said grabbing a sample cup and handing both, that and the gown to her.

"A-a what?" Yugi said looking at her startled.

"It's just a routine sample, nothing much," she replied helping Yugi unconsciously get off the table and motioning her towards the bathroom connected to the exam room.

"While you are in there, I'm going to need you to change into this for me," she added as she pushed Yugi gently into the bathroom and shut the door. Yugi did what she asked, blushing a dark red that would have rivaled her husband's eye color, she changed into the hospital gown as well and came out still blushing like mad, Dr. Bee only smiled.

"Sorry, but I had have you do that as a precaution," she said seeing her blush.

"Now, on the table again for your last culture, then you can go," she said pulling on another pair of gloves; Yugi did as she was told, trying to hold down the hospital gown in the process, Dr. Bee made her lean back again and positioned her the way she needed her, but when she went to her legs she wouldn't let her move them, keeping her knees locked together.

"Mrs. Mouto, you must let me move you into the right position, surely you have done this before," she said, not being able to move the much stronger vampiress.

"Ma'am let me tell you this, I do not drive, I haven't had a proper physical exam since my pacemaker surgery last year, and other than that, before I was married my father would have rather jumped of a cliff than take me to a doctor himself, so when I was in it was only when I got torn up enough to need medical help, you can asked Dr. Ikaru about that, and this pregnancy wasn't planned my husband doesn't even know I'm here, so what in amun-re's name are you doing?" Yugi finally asked, explaining in a nutshell why she wasn't alowing this doctor to move her legs, that and also she knew it would give an almost complete stranger a good view of her lower area's, and she really wasn't okay with that.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I assumed you had done this before, every woman eighteen and over is supposed to have this done at least once a year," Dr. Bee told her moving away from her legs and letting her relax and sit up slightly.

"What?" Yugi asked staring at Dr. Bee with the intensity of a vulture watching a mouse, she wasn't at all happy with the way this sounded.

"Mrs. Mouto-"

"Yugi, please," Yugi requested she had gained the title of Mrs. Mouto, and was happy about it, but it was rather annoying to be called 'Mrs. Mouto' constantly.

"Yugi, I'm going to need a pap smear sample from you, you've never had one and I need to check for any sorts of cancers or diseases that could effect your baby," she explained to Yugi, laying her thin hand on her shoulder.

"And what does that entail?" Yugi asked fiddling with her fingers nervously to keep herself calm.

"Well I have to swab the opening to the uterus to get a small sample of the cells there to examine," Yugi's eyes widened upon hearing that, she wasn't stupid about that, she'd seen enough TV to know where a woman's uterus was inside the body.

"Ooooh no, no, no, no, no way," Yugi said shaking her head and blushing again.

"You need it, I'll tell you right now, even I have had this done to me before, it won't hurt, the most you should feel is a pinch-like feeling," Dr. Bee told her,

"Think, 'it's for the baby,' while I do it and try to relax," she added pulling the tray with her instruments on it closer.

"You promise, I'm telling you ever since I got married and left my dad I've had a low tolerance for pain," Yugi told her trying to stall the exam as long as possible.

"It hurts less than the actual conception," she said noticing Yugi had relaxed a little more.

"O-okay," Yugi said giving up and laying back again hesitantly.

"All right, just relax," she said soothingly, having seen patients like this a few times before. She spread Yugi's legs, setting her feet flat against the table and bent at the knees and Yugi tensed as cool air hit.

"Relax," she repeated picking up a small metal instrument off the tray, Yugi tried to relax as she heard the little clink, and the procedure went on, she inserted the instrument and stretched it open making Yugi make a small noise in the back of her throat, shifting her hips very slightly, Dr. Bee calmed her easily and collected her culture, she removed the instrument and put the culture where she was supposed to; Yugi sighed, leaning up again and closing her legs, pulling the gown down.

"There, all done, that didn't hurt did it?" she asked getting up.

"No not much," Yugi replied getting off the table again.

"You can go get dressed and leave now, your friend is probably waiting like a guard dog outside, will he be bringing you back?" she asked.

"Oh, Monteague? Maybe, he's harmless, I don't know if I want to tell my husband yet, I don't know what he'll think of all this," Yugi replied fidgeting.

"I would tell him if I were you, if he really loves you he will stay with you and help you through the pregnancy, I'll get back to you with the results of the tests, I take it Dr. Ikaru has you phone number?" she asked Yugi nodded and shuffled off into the bathroom where her clothes awaited her; she got dressed and came back.

"Okay, now follow the basics, eat healthy, don't take any alcohol or caffeine, and take it easy let the man of the household take care of you and call me if you have any questions," Dr. Bee told her patting her on the back and smiling as she gave her her card.

"Men of the household, I live at the Kaiba mansion, with my husband's cousin and his male lover, and our two male live-in maids, and a boy that crashed on our door step practically who they pretty much adopted into our home, so yes I'm all set on the taking care of factor," Yugi said grinning.

"What about him?" she asked pointing towards the door where Monteague was probably standing.

"Oh him, he's a long time family friend, he's got his own apartment," she replied going towards the door.

"he's taken care of me before though when I've gotten hurt, so he's good, when will I see you next?" Yugi asked changing the subject quickly.

"oh, how is every two weeks?" Dr. Bee told her she said yes and finally made it out the door. Yugi was instantly met by Monteague,

"How was it? Are you okay?" he asked hugging her.

"I am pregnant, and I feel a little violated but other than that I'm okay, she was really nice," Yugi replied hugging him back, happy, now she just needed to tell Yami.

* * *

notes: okay any girls who read this I'm telling you, this is really what happens at a first pregnancy visit and the smear test thing you have now joined the girls who actually know about this procedure that was true too (there have been studies that say 2 out of 111 girls even know what it is) you will be urged to have one of these every year, hard truth, but yeah it's all true. Oh and all those symptoms are a small few of the symptoms that women can have when they first begin to realizethey are pregnant, yep I'm doing my research for this I want to get it right. 

Gruzzee: awww, Yugi's pregnant, and the baby phoenixs are on the way I've finally picked their names: Tupelo, Margelo, and Suzaku. (all of which are famous bird names)

Cazi: --buggy eyed-- they do that to women?

Gruzzee: Cazi, shut up, and all you readers R&R and please come back for more!


	9. sleep on it

* * *

Monteague took Yugi back to the mansion, flying quickly to the front and snapping his wings away; Yugi stayed in his arms as long as she needed, hugging him tightly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, or tonight, or when ever Pira's eggs hatch," Yugi said hugging him a little tighter before she let go.

"Remember, you can always come to me if you need me," he told her before turning and flapping away. Yugi turned to the door and unlocked it, walking in

"Yami?" she called going up the stairs towards their bedroom.

"Yugi!" Yami cried from down stairs, he jumped up and over the railing to Yugi, gathering her in a tight hug; making Yugi cough and pull away slightly.

"So what did you find out?" Yami asked quietly coming closer and resting his forehead on hers.

"Uhhhh, I'll tell you later," she replied, losing all courage at the look in those red eyes.

"What did you do while I was gone?" she asked quickly.

"Er, I was trying to snatch Ryou off the library ceiling, now why can't you tell me what you were doing?" Yami asked again, backing away a bit and just letting his arms rest around her petite waist.

"I'm just not ready to tell," Yugi said leaning up and kissing him lightly before pulling away.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Jou's still in the library, Seto's in his room doing gods only know what, and the Ishtars are still sleeping in their room," Yami replied confused, why was his love avoiding the subject of where she went. Yugi pulled away from him and went back down stairs walking instead of jumping the railing like he had. Yugi went to find Jou and he was right where Yami said he was, jumping franticly trying to reach Ryou's long drooping tail as the smaller fledgeling clung to the ceiling, moving about and sticking his tongue out at him.

"Hi, Jou," Yugi said as the blond vampire hopped quickly past her.

"Oh, hello Yugi, where were you this morning?" he asked hopping back to her and forgetting about Ryou.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked him looking up slightly to look at him.

"Yeah, sure you can ask me anything Yugi," he told her; Yugi looked behind her checking for Yami.

"How do you think Yami would feel about a baby?" she asked looking down and shuffling her feet a bit.

"I don't think he would mind a baby, why do you ask?" he asked looking suspiciously at her,

"You haven't got anything do you?" he asked grinning wide.

"You can keep a secret right?" Yugi asked looking up at him,

"You do!" Jou said loudly grinning even wider.

"Yes, now please don't tell Yami yet, I don't know what he'll say if he knows I told you first, I'm scared he won't want it," Yugi told him shushing him.

"You do what?" asked a younger voice behind her, she turned to see Ryou hanging from the wall over the doorway.

"R-Ryou, oh, um I'm- I'm pregnant," she stuttered out, watching as the fledgeling delicately turned himself over so he was standing like a gargoyle on top of the doorway.

"You're pregnant? Who's the father? Yami's too much of a pansy around women to actually get one pregnant," he said hopping down in front of her.

"Yami is the father, it happened that one time," Yugi said miffed at the way Ryou had asked. Ryou leaned forward, looking her over, he got even closer and hugged her pressing his ear to her stomach. Yugi stiffened slightly when he did this, but relaxed when he hummed, hugging her slightly tighter.

"There's a baby in there," he said getting up on his feet; he let go of Yugi smiling.

"I told you, I'm pregnant," she said quietly walking around him and looking back.

"Now please, don't tell Yami you know first," she said walking off towards her bedroom; her courage returning after her encounter with Ryou and Jou. She arrived to the sight of Yami sitting alone on their bed,

"Yami? what's the matter," she asked coming closer she drew her husband into a hug.

"You don't want to be near me anymore," he replied, leaning into the hug and resting his head on her shoulder.

"What's this then?" Yugi said smiling softly at him,

"Then why are you avoiding me, you lied this morning about not feeling well, you flinched when I walked into the bathroom, and you don't want me to come with you to Monteague's, and you won't tell me why!" Yami said hugging her tighter to his body almost in a protective hug.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked almost to the point of tears.

"Yami, I just don't know what you would think about it, I don't want you to go away," Yugi told him kissing him on the neck.

"Yugi I won't leave you, please tell me what's wrong," he said rubbing her back gently. This was it, it was now or never, Yugi finally worked up enough pluck and spoke.

"Yami, what would you think about a baby?" she asked clinging to Yami like he was about to push her away. His eyes widened at the question,

"I love children, I raised my heir much as I dislike the way he was conceived, I have had three kids in my lifetime, all of them before I was a vampire and had a fear of women, all of them I raised with the help of Seto," Yami told her; Yugi looked up at him looking guilty.

"Yugi, no," Yami said smiling.

"Yes, Yami, that's where I was this morning; Monteague was taking me to see if I was," Yugi admitted.

"Yami I'm pregnant," she said outright.

"You're pregnant, you're going to have a baby!" Yami cried picking Yugi up, smiling happily, he lifted her up till his face was even with her belly.

"I love you!" he told her, looking up into her face before kissing her stomach; there was no outside evidence yet, but the little tiny embryo was there.

"Yami-hee-hee," Yugi said giggling slightly as he let her slide back down his body.

"I love you!" he said again, holding her flush against his body.

"My baby is going to have a baby," he said kissing her on the forehead.

"You aren't going to leave me or want me to get an abortion?" she asked leaning forward slightly and kissing him low on the throat.

"No, that thought would never cross my mind, ever, you are the love of my life and soon you'll have a baby, why would I want to stop it?" Yami asked nuzzling the top of her head affectionately.

"I was scared..." Yugi started, cuddling.

"There is no need to be," Yami cooed to her, picking her up again, only this time Yugi's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as Yami lifted her.

"My love, are you okay?" Yami asked again looking up into her eyes.

"Yami, I'm just tired and my chest is sore, that's all, you've seen pregnancies before... would you mind sleeping with me on the couch," Yugi asked yawning slightly and changing the subject.

"I would love it Yugi," Yami replied carrying her out of the room; he went straight to the living room and he sat Yugi down, climbing behind her.

"Comfy?" he whispered as he felt her relaxing into him.

"Yes," she responded, curling up against his stomach; Yami wrapped his arms around her and carefully began to rub her stomach.

"Shh, just go to sleep, I'm right here if you need me, just please don't scare me like you were, tell me if something's wrong or hurting," Yami whispered to her, giving her a slow rub down to relax, and she was gone; Yugi fell asleep quickly, tired enough to start snoring, just like her husband, making him smile. Jou walked into the room with Ryou, talking to him loudly, not realizing the pair were there. Yugi opened a bloodshot and tired eye, and Yami watched the violet iris of her eye slide to the corner of her eyelid, towards where Jou and Ryou were talking.

"Unnn, Yami, make them shut up," Yugi mumbled hiding her head. Yami leaned up to where his head was barely above the back of the couch.

"Would you two mind shutting up?" he said, slipping back down next to his wife and cuddling again. The two others looked at each other and then back at the couch, before coming closer and looking over the back.

"Ohhh," they both said seeing Yugi asleep on Yami's chest.

"She's tired and pregnant, now shut up and let her sleep," Yami hissed up at them holding onto his wife protectively.

"We'll be quiet," Ryou said pulling Jou off with him they left the pair.

"Yami didn't seem too upset," Ryou whispered to him, crouching a little more than normal, for some reason his back had been hurting for the past few months, he'd been good to hide it, but recently it had been hurting worse.

"He wasn't upset at all, he was happy as a cat in a garden of catnip," Jou replied noticing Ryou's walking position.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked going up the stairs. Ryou stayed at the bottom, shifting on his long feet and stretching his back out before squeaking and losing his balance ending up bracing himself on the third stair up.

"If you must know, my back is killing me and no amount of blood and alcohol is making it go away," Ryou said very slowly toe-to-palming his way up the stairs, grimacing with every sway of his hips. Jou came back to him kneeling down next to the paining fledgeling who just continued to climb slowly, refusing any help.

"Maybe you slipped a disk," he said moving along with him.

"My body can heal itself then," Ryou said finally fed up with the constant pangs he was gaining from trying to walk this way, and stopping sitting on a step with his tail drooped lazily behind him.

"It isn't healing this though," Jou said crouching right next to him.

"And I'm telling you, my back can heal itself," he said pushing his body down.

"I can do it myself, I don't need a doctor," he growled springing forward up the stairs, clearing the rest of them, but he hit the floor and practically face planted right into the carpet.

"You do too need help," Jou told him as he jumped to help him. Ryou sat up and grimaced again, Jou helped him up straightening out his back for him.

"Now come on let Seto take a look at you," he said as Ryou clenched his teeth, letting out a sound equivalent to a loud 'OWWW!'

"That's it, I don't care what you say you are going to let Seto look at you," Jou said picking him up completely, tail and all, and heading towards their bedroom, Ryou grumbling in protest. Jou got to their room and knocked, poking his head in; Seto was sitting at a desk polishing a knife, with many others of different sizes in front of him.

"What is it Jou?" he asked putting it down.

"I just want you to look at Ryou for me," Jou said setting the small fledgeling on the bed.

"Why?" Seto sighed standing up.

"He's complaining his back is hurting him and he can't even get up the stairs," Jou replied casually.

"Like hell I'm not complaining, my back'll take care of itself," Ryou responded.

"Oh shut up," Seto said looking down at his back, nothing on the outside.

"So where are you hit?" he asked Ryou remained silent and Seto gave up, he began to feel over his back pressing with his palm into the fledgeling's back until the little one gasped and drew away.

"Lumbago, possible slipped disc," he said pushing harder and feeling deep with his finger tips. Ryou was squirming to get away as Seto continued to push at his back.

"Would you at least sit still?" he asked pushing the fledgeling down, Jou finally stepped up and put his weight on Ryou's shoulders pinning him down; Seto shut his eyes and began to look through Ryou's skin at what might be injured, but there wasn't anything, he looked all the way up the spine and around it.

"I don't know what the hell you did, but there is nothing damaged in or around you back," Seto said frustrated, as Ryou finally pushed himself up on all fours again.

"I told you I didn't need your help," he said crawling off the bed and wincing as his back was bent.

"Now leave me the hell alone," he said walking, with a slight limp to his legs, out of the room. The fledgeling made his way down the stairs and went to the door to the Ishtar's den, he hit the intercom button to their den.

"Lo?" came back a tired voice of Marik,

"Yeah, it's Ryou, do you mind coming up and getting me?" he asked.

"I don't mind," Marik replied before the intercom clicked off. Ryou sat and waited patiently for him until the carved door was nudged open and Mairk's head popped out

"What do you need help for?" he asked.

"My back is hurt and I wanted to come down with you guys so Jou and Seto will leave me alone," Ryou told him getting up, grimacing in pain.

"Oh, all right get on my back, I'll take you down," Marik said swinging his body around for the fledgeling. Ryou climbed on, grunting a bit trying to settle the most comfortably.

"What did you do to your back?" the smaller brother asked carrying him as he went down the stairs.

"I don't know, it's just been getting worse since my dad died, (Bakura)" Ryou replied lying as relaxed as much as possible on his back.

"Seto just looked at it and could find anything wrong," he added.

"Well maybe we've got an oil down here in our storage that can help," Marik said reaching the end of the stairs. Their den was much more cleaned up than when Yugi had been there. The furniture was straightened up, and the pillows were picked up, so was everything else, the books and the papers in general were stacked on their shelves as well. Malik lay in a hazed pile on their couch, the larger brother had obviously been doing vary suggestive things to himself by the way he was positioned on their specially made couch, he was on his back, with his head laying to the side on his elongated neck, his front paws lay across his chest and draped off the side of the couch and his hips and hind legs lay draped slightly over the arm of the couch.

"Having a bit of fun have you Malik?" Ryou cried humorously from his reclined position on Marik's back. Malik's lavender eyes opened and slid to focus on him.

"Yeas ai wash," he said trying to do an imitation of a pompous English voice but failing and slurring his words.

"Malik? Do we have any good hot rubbing oils left?" Marik asked shaking his head at his brother as he rolled off the couch to right himself.

"I think we do, if we do they're in the bedroom," he said, walking past him the pair opened their mouths and twined their tongues together in a dragon's form of a kiss.

"Love you too," Marik purred letting go as he remembered the load on his back. Marik walked off through the curtain to their room,

"Get off and lay down on the floor," Marik told him the smaller fledgeling climbed of his back slowly.

"You're really in pain aren't you?" Marik said stepping over him as he lay out on the floor.

"Yes I am," Ryou replied, gritting his teeth as he sprawled out with his feet behind him.

"How long have you been hiding this again?" he asked again, rising up onto his hind legs to reach a shelf with a couple different colored fluids in them.

"About four months," the little one replied watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't mind if I use a scented oil do you?" he asked as though he hadn't asked another question before.

"I don't give a damn," Ryou said finally fed up with the smaller Ishtar and losing his patience. Marik selected one, picking it delicately off the shelf with a single claw; he knelt behind Ryou and poured some of the light blue liquid onto his paws. He didn't change though, he stayed a large dragon, Marik put his paws down on Ryou, resting his thumbs between his shoulder blades and rubbing in to him.

"Now relax, I've done this to Malik many times," Marik told him rubbing into him, making the little one below him pop and crackle slightly as joints popped.

"Oooh that feels good," Ryou moaned as the oil heated on his skin.

"You're so full of knots, it a wonder you could walk at all," Marik commented, switching is hands position on is back, so that the smooth hard round scales of his knuckles pressed into his back. He pressed a little lower and kneaded the small fledgeling's skin with his knuckles,

"Oooooh," Ryou moaned out, his cheek pressing into the cool stone floor as his body was heated by the oil.

"Feels good, huh?" Marik said hearing the animalistic sounds Ryou was making.

"Now you know why Malik and I were put down here," he said continuing the heated massage.

"H-how'd that h-happed?" Ryou stuttered out.

"Well way, way, back when we were alot younger, homosexuality was very frowned upon, we are bisexual and we gave massages for livings, of course we were in human form, well one day we closed up shop and decided to experiment a bit with the ways we could use our massaging oils; well one of our half wit clients didn't read the closed sign and came in..."

"Let me guess, they caught you guys in mid love," Ryou said grinning,

"Bingo, she went home and told her husband about two identical monsters making love in the Ishtar house hold, before we knew what was going on there was a mob around us before, Malik got out from under me and swatted a few of them away, but they tied us up and took us to a shaman, he used some sort of voodoo on us and our human forms were revealed, they had him take out the organs inside our bodies that give us the fuel to breath fire," he stopped the massage momentarily to lift his thin laid neck scales to reveal a long large scar covered by them before he returned to working the kinks out of the fledgeling's back.

"Well that's why we only emit the sparks and soot, its part of what it takes to light the fire, they took us and they threw us down here into exile, along with all our possessions and some food, a couple goats, two chickens, and a berry plant, and sealed off the cave. Well time passed and the cave got covered over, the village died out and we were trapped in here until Yami and Seto dug us out when they were planning out their basement." Marik finished, rubbing Ryou over like a new born kitten.

"Would you like me to go further," Marik said smiling as Ryou continued to moan and groan, arching towards his clawed hands.

"Yes I'd love it," Ryou said his entire back felt the best he'd hever felt in years. Marik continued on, putting a little more oil on his blunted claws,

"Your back still hurts right?" he asked stroking down the center of his back with the back of a large black claw.

"No not now," Ryou replied totally relaxed.

"Maybe we should do this again tomorrow," Marik told him stopping in mid stroke.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked looking over his shoulder slightly.

"Because you look like you're halfway down the path to wanting to have sex with your masoos," Marik replied picking Ryou up of the floor onto his feet.

"How's that feel?" he asked.

"Better, much better, but it'll probably be back by tomorrow," Ryou said stretching.

"Wonderful, come back tomorrow and let me work you over again, and the pain should be gone by the end of the week if we keep doing that," Marik said happily, this was his profession and he was glad to help.

"I'll do that," Ryou said eagerly.

"I'll just go back up stairs and sleep, Yami and Yugi are both being peaceful enough in the living room,"

"Why's that?" Marik asked curiously, he'd never really known the two to sleep in the middle of the day.

"Oh, yes, you didn't hear, Yugi is pregnant and really tired right now, and Yami's resting with her," Ryou said smiling.

"She is? That's great! How did Yami take it?" Marik asked grinning wide

"He loves it, he's walking on cloud nine practically, she was letting him sleep with her with out pushing him away," Ryou replied stretching out again like a cat.

"That is wonderful, I'll have to go up and congratulate them later when they wake up," Marik said.

"Do you need help going back up?" he asked getting that small sly glint in his eye.

"No I should be fine," Ryou replied waddling towards the curtain between that room and the next. He walked past Malik who was flipping through an old book that resembled a manual of some sort, and went up the long stairs that connected them to the house. Ryou finally got to the living room and his back was giving off a very small ache; he hit the chair Seto usually claimed as his own and curled up in it like a big cat, seeing Yugi and Yami curled together and slightly envying them.

* * *

notes: the toe-to-palm thing is a way Ryou walks it's wher he puts one hand on a step and brings the corresponding foot up to meet the back of his palm and push himself up the stairs. now I shall begin skipping weeks because I can't do every day of Yugi's pregnancy. oh and if you haven't noticed yet I'm slowly going over each character's past.

Gruzzee: awww! Yami's not mad yay!

Cazi: and do I detect some jealousy from Ryou?

Gruzzee: yes, yes I do, can't help it though the poor thing is surrounded by lovers and he doesn't have one himself.

Cazi: yeah a guy needs some loving every once in a while, now all you readers out there please R&R and come back for more.


	10. and then I wake up screaming

* * *

Two weeks after that day, Yami was still pampering Yugi, even though she told him multiple times that she was fine; she still took frequent naps, and the soreness had gone down. Malik and Marik had come up and congratulated her, later that one morning, and were staying up stairs now. The day finally came for her next doctors appointment and she still had yet to hear from Monteague, 

"Yami? Should we stop by and check up on Monteague?" Yugi asked putting on her jacket; her stomach had just the slightest pooch to it she had gained barely any weight by now.

"I guess so, are you going to let me come this time?" Yami asked coming up behind her and giving her a kitten-like lick to the back of her ear.

"Yes, you can come if you want," Yugi replied nuzzling the side of his head and turning to give him a small kiss.

"I'm coming, I want to know what they're doing to you," Yami told her rubbing her stomach where the small bulge had formed.

"Now lets go check on Monty," he added lightly pushing her towards the door. They got out only to be met with a high snow drift,

"Seto and Jou really need to get out here and clear this off," Yugi said as they both crouched to jump, they hopped, with Yami holding her arm all the way, to Monteague's apartment. When they got there Yami had to dig the snow away from the door, at the same time knocking.

"Hello?" Yes, Monteague was in there.

"It's Yugi and Yami open up!" Yugi cried, cold by now, the door burst open, flinging Yami and the rest of the snow away.

"Come in quick!" he said raggedly, pulling the pair in and shutting the door behind him fast.

"Monteague, what the heck-" Yami started, but he was quickly cut off by three fluffy things hopping past his ankles, cheeping up a storm.

"peep, peep, peep, peep, peep," all three of them and all three of the things, now looking about the size of footballs, each piled onto Monteague, in a multicolored bunch peeping like mad.

"I'm sorry you two, but Pira's eggs hatched and all I've had time for are the chicks and to sleep and drink," he said sounding tired.

"Well say hello to Tupelo, Margalo, and Suzaku." he said lifting each of them, now that Yugi saw them feminine instincts kicked in.

"Awww, they are adorable," she said, taking one from him, the one she picked up was a deep blue with little hints of silver and its mothers goldenrod yellow.

"That's Suzaku," Monteague said as he watched Yugi cuddle the little bird lovingly.

"This one is Margalo," he said holding up the little one, it was covered in red and yellow mix with tiny blue flecks on her face.

"And this is Tupelo, she's slightly crippled so she has bad balance," he ended holding out the other bird in his hand, she was peeping just like the rest, she had some green and silver with a little red coming in on her head, all of them, though, had large adorable black eyes.

"They are following me all over the house, just like their mother," he added putting them down; Yugi continued to cuddle Suzaku though.

"Yugi he's not yours," Monteague said carefully taking the baby from her and setting him down to join the other two, Yugi let out a small, "awww," but dropped it at that,

"How are you?" he asked patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm fine and it's beginning to show," she said brightening and looking up at him.

"Showing? Already? Now you shouldn't be showing this soon," Monteague said.

"Well we'll just have to see what's up then won't we?" Yami said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh yes today is your second visit," Monteague said.

"We were just stopping by to check on you, since you haven't contacted us in two weeks," Yugi replied smiling.

"Well thank you, but I'm fine, these three and their mother have been keeping me busy, oh by the way, Pira!" he called, the larger bird hopped/walked into the room,

"Whaaaat?" Came Pira's developing voice, she had gotten bigger, her head on her long neck came up to Yami's stomach.

"We have guests," he told her.

"Yami, Yugi," she squeaked out sounding happy.

"She's definitely talking better," Yami said edging away slightly, he loved her, but was still slightly shifty around her especially now that she was bigger, much larger than her chicks. Pira hopped over to the three who were playing with each other; Suzaku had hopped on top of Tupelo and stared a birdie wrestling match, Pira delicately snatched up a little trouble maker by a wingtip and set her down farther away, this one being Tupelo wobbled off, falling on her side a few times before Monteague finally picked her up.

"Well we best be going," Yami said, seeing that Monteague was in love with the little chicks and had sat down with Tupelo on his large chest.

"Can we come back later?" Yugi asked him a slight maternal instinct kicking in,

"If you want to, yes," Yami replied kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Now lets go," Yami said leading Yugi towards the door. The pair left and made their way to the hospital, they walked in and Yugi asked for her doctor, Dr. Bee, getting in to the exam room. Yami sat next to her, fidgeting nervously, ever since Yugi had been here for her heart he had almost always related it as bad news when he came.

"Yami, it's okay, we may get to see the baby today," Yugi said patting her husband on the shoulder.

"How will we do that? You aren't far enough along to deliver," Yami said confusedly.

"Of course not, you've never heard of an ultrasound?" She asked laughing at him.

"An ultrasound?" Yami repeated,

"Yeah it's a machine that can scan through my stomach and look at the baby, like a live X-ray," Yugi replied rubbing her stomach a bit.

"Oh those-" Yami said when the door opened and Dr. Bee stepped in,

"So how is our little mother-to-be feeling?" she asked sweetly.

"Better than last time, still tired but not as much, and my chest is feeling better," Yugi replied smiling.

"That's always a good thing, you were only sore because of your hormone levels rising," she said putting her stethoscope to her chest going through the entire breath in breath out routine.

"So how did your husband take the news?" she asked off handedly, helping her lay back again.

"Why don't you ask him?" Yugi said nodding towards her quiet husband; Dr. Bee had missed him.

"Oh, so this is the infamous Mr. Mouto? You two really look made for each other," she said turning to look at him.

"Hello," he said smiling at her slightly.

"He's just shy," Yugi said giggling lightly.

"Oh... So how's your stomach?" she said switching the subject off Yami, who watched tentatively from his chair.

"Fine, a little pudge, but not much, nothing compared to how I'm going to look," Yugi replied,

"Well I'm just going to feel around," she said lifting Yugi's shirt off her belly.

"Oh dear," Dr. Bee said.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing dear, I just wasn't expecting you to be showing this much by now," she said, calmly, pressing her fingers into Yugi's belly, feeling around. She left her alone and Yami shuffled over to Yugi.

"What's wrong?" he whispered lovingly rubbing her shoulder.

"Nothing Yami, I'm fine and so far, so is the baby," Yugi replied looking up at him. Dr. Bee pulled over the cart with the ultrasound machine on it.

"Okay, lets take a look at the baby," she said still wearing her calming smile, she put some sort of gel on Yugi's stomach that was warm to the touch, and sat down next to her, turning the machine on, she ran the little 'wand' over her belly, watching the screen and stopping every so often; she finally stopped all together.

"Okay, Yugi, here is your first baby," she said pointing to a tiny moving spot on the screen.

"That's our baby?" Yami asked incredulously, he'd never seen anything like this before.

"That's just one," she added moving a little to the left.

"Here is the other one,"

"Other one! There's another baby in there," Yugi squeaked, her eyes widening as she looked from her husband to the screen, where she was pointing.

"Yes, Yugi that is why you are showing this early, you have deffinate twins in there," Dr. Bee said happy for Yugi.

"Yami? Please say something," Yugi said still looking at the screen with wide eyes.

"I'm going to be the father of twins! Twins!" Yami said quickly drawing Yugi into a hug and nuzzling her cheek happily.

"I love you," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Now that we know that you are carrying twins, I have more of a concern about your heart though," Dr. Bee told them, shutting off the machine, and interrupting them.

"Why? Is there going to be something wrong with them because of it?" Yugi asked looking back to her scared again.

"Well, you are a small person, and I am concerned that by the time the babies are far enough along to be delivered, that your heart may be so compressed that it will shut down during delivery," she said, making Yami look up from his wife at the mention of her heart shutting down.

"I'm not saying it will happen, but I'd like to keep a close eye on you, if you feel any unusual pain or start bleeding or any other things out of the ordinary, I want you to contact me immediately, all right?" she said carefully, seeing the pair's looks of worry and fear,

"Yes, yes we'll call you instantly if I feel anything strange," Yugi said shakily sitting up.

"All right then, Yugi you are free to go, remember, anything out of the ordinary and call," she said.

"Now the next time I should see you is next month," she added.

"Okay see you then," Yugi said whipping the gel off her stomach, she said good bye, and dazedly left with Yami, the older vampire walking right next to her as a support, he could tell she was happy, but on the inside he knew she was fighting tears at the thought of losing the babies and her life. They left the hospital, and, like Yami had promised, they went back to Monteague's, slipping in quickly like before.

"So how'd it go?" Monteague asked, sitting on the floor, now two of the chicks were running circles around him with Tupelo perched on his shoulder, picking at his red hair.

"Good," was Yugi response, before she reached down and picked up Suzaku again, cuddling him as she sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Yami, as lonely Margalo proceeded to climb his shirt to get to Tupelo.

"We found out she's carrying twins, and her doctor said that her heart might fail during the delivery because she's so small," Yami told him watching his little koi sit there and sadly stroke Suzaku's blue silver and gold feathers.

"Oh wow," was all Monteague could manage,

"She should be fine though, there are lots of women with heart arythmias that have had babies before," Monteague said hoping Yugi would hear and perk up a bit.

"Yes, but I don't think any of them had surviving twins," Yugi said holding Suzaku, as the little chick looked up at her with a lone peep, blinking those large eyes at her.

"Well, I don't know," Monteague said sitting down on the couch next to her.

"You'll be okay," he said patting her on the shoulder, Margalo saw her brother and walked off of Monteague and onto Yugi's lap, pecking at the top of his head, before settling down and preening the feathers on the back of his neck. Yugi looked down at the two and smiled,

"I guess you're right, I just don't want my bad heart to be the cause of one or both of them to die," Yugi said rubbing her stomach lightly, she wanted them both to survive and was waiting for the point when she'd be able to feel them move.

"Love, you'll be fine, just take it easy and keep taking your pills, and you and the babies will be just fine," Yami said, taking her other side and pulling her into his side, nuzzling her gently.

"Yeah you're right, I just get that odd feeling that something's going to happen," she said leaning on Yami's shoulder with the two chicks still on her lap.

"Nothing's going to happen," Yami said,

"You're all fine," he added rubbing her belly as well.

"Now why don't we go home and tell Jou and Seto the good news," Yami said carefully picking up Margalo and Suzaku separately and setting them down on Monteague, who had Tupelo on her back in his hands, all the while watching their mother as she watched him place each chick on her 'daddy's' lap.

"Okay," Yugi replied kissing him softly just below the ear, and standing up, brushing a couple feathers off her lap from where the chicks had been sitting.

"You're okay, right?" Monteague asked looking up at them, he was trapped under the three baby birds; Suzaku was hanging on his shirt fighting with Margalo, and Tupelo had struggled out onto his crossed leg and perched on his foot.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Yugi replied snickering as Pira came into the fray with small playful 'wrar'.

"Well good bye then, I'd hug you but I'm kind of stuck," Monteague said laughing a bit. With that they said their good byes and left, going back to the mansion.

"Are you tired at all," Yami asked once they had landed and gone inside.

"Yami, I'm fine I... just need a little nap," she replied yawning in mid-sentence.

"Oh, okay," Yami said sounding dejected,

"Yami, don't do that, I just want to take a little nap and then we can do whatever you want, body willing though," Yugi said hugging her husband before heading towards her temporary bed setup on the couch, but she found Ryou carefully curled on the foot of the couch. She laid down carefully, trying not to wake him and wrapped up in the blanket, dozing off quickly to the thought of the twins growing inside her belly.

_------------------------------Yugi's dream-------------------------_

Yugi sat there on an exam table, covered in sweat, no blood, just sweat, and there in her arms lay two perfect baby's, bawling in the light of their new world; Yugi smiled her eye's filling with tears at the sight of her newborn children, but was unable to tell what sex they were, all of a sudden everything flashed and it became dark, the light still shining on them, only outside of that circle it had become pitch black,

"Yami!" she called, still holding the babies, blood was slowly spreading across the blanket on her stomach, a clawed foot stepped into the circle, followed by the awful visage of Set, his eyes glowing red, his sharp teeth showing over his lips. He reached out to grab the babies from her, but Yugi curled around her children, guarding them, shutting her eyes

"no! Yami!" she cried, behind her closed eyes an image of her husband, bloody and shredded, flashed before her, a truly sickening sight, she screamed and the dream abruptly ended, leaving the image of Yami's shredded body burned into her mind.

_-----------------------------------end dream-----------------------_

"Yugi! Yugi! Wake up love!" cried Yami's voice, calling Yugi out of her nightmare. The little vampiress's eyes shot open and she saw Yami's face and screamed, backing away into the couch her eyes wide with terror.

"Yugi, it's all right it was just a bad dream," Yami said stroking her cheek gently as she continued to stare at him, trembling in fear.

"Y-y-yami," she whimpered scared, the image was there and kept flashing in her head.

"I'm right here dear, you're okay," Yami cooed trying to calm her so she wouldn't do harm to herself or the babies. She continued to pant lightly, shivering, she hid her face and began to sob in to her arms.

"Yami!" she cried, letting out heart wrenching cries. Yami sat down next to her and picked her up, holding her gently against his chest as she continued to cry.

"Shhh, Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked rubbing her back, quite aware that Ryou was watching them from the floor, she had kicked the fledgeling off the couch in her nightmare induced struggle.

"Please don't die on me," Yugi whimpered tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not going to die, I can't die," Yami responded kissing her on the top of the head as he cuddled her into his side, rocking her slowly, she was slowly starting to lose the power in her cries.

"Shh,sh,sh that's it baby," he said trying to sooth her even more, but Yugi heard the word baby and cried harder again, the dream had scared her so much.

"Awww, Yugi please stop crying and tell me what's wrong," Yami whispered to her. Ryou had been watching Yugi cry hysterically the entire time, and something took over his body; suddenly he got back on the couch and with no feeling at all, reached out and slapped the crying vampiress with his clawed hand; she went quiet staring fearfully at the fledgeling now as she clung to Yami's body, thoroughly shaken. Yami quickly snapped back, not holding back on his anger, he reached out and gripped hard onto his throat, digging his nails deep into the fledgeling's neck and squeezing, snapping Ryou back to normal.

"What the hell?" Ryou rasped as Yami put even more pressure on his throat.

"You just pissed of the wrong person," Yami growled, making Yugi let go of him, curling back up, scared again; Yami got up, lifting Ryou with him, he walked around the couch out of Yugi's line of view and proceeded to beat the tar out of Ryou for what he did, unaware that even the fledgeling didn't know what he had done. Yugi heard Ryou's cries of pain as Yami went at him from every angle and began to scream again.

"Stop it! Please just stop it-t-t-t!" she screamed, curling even tighter and holding her stomach to protect it. Yami heard her and dropped Ryou, going back to his wife, he held her again.

"Shhhh, my koi, shhhh," he whispered kissing her cheek, lightly licking the cuts left by Ryou's claws. Yugi's crying finally slowed down to whimpers on Yami's chest,

"Shh, what is wrong love?" he asked gently.

"Y-y-you were dead," she whimpered out,

"The babies were born, and I called and called for you," Yugi said tears still running down her face.

"Shh, it's okay, you're all right, I'm all right the babies won't be here for another eight months," Yami cooed, kissing her gently.

"You were in pieces," she whimpered, trying not to shut her eyes for fear of seeing that image again.

"I right here, I'm whole, and I'm alive my little koibito," Yami whispered stroking her back.

"Just relax baby, think of the babies, they are right there inside you still, and they need you to calm down," Yami said rubbing Yugi's belly softly as he whispered to her.

"I'm scared," Yugi whispered, trying to relax and think about the babies.

"I'm here don't be afraid," Yami whispered, rubbing her back lovingly. Yugi slowly relaxed thinking about the babies instead of the nightmare,

"Please stay with me," she said as Yami laid her back down on her very soft makeshift bed.

"I'll stay right here with you," Yami replied, nuzzling her gently as he laid down next to her, holding her against his chest as the little vampiress dozed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryou slowly stood up, gingerly handling the way he moved his back; multiple bruises decorated his naturally pale body and open wounds had opened on a few of them.

"Ah-ah-ahah-ah-ow," he panted limping, awfully and dragging one of his feet as he headed towards Marik and Malik's; having great difficulty climbing the stairs, he knocked carefully, shaking with the effort to stay up, the door opened and Ryou fell into the room, lying limply with his cheek pressed into the carpet.

"What happened to you!" Marik asked sounding startled, he changed and lifted Ryou over to their mattress.

"Yami, beat the shit out of me," he replied.

"He even bit my tail," he added, snaking his tail into the air enough to show the small row of two deep bite marks along his tail.

"What did you do to make him do that?" Marik said getting the rubbing oils and some bandages.

"Yugi was having a nightmare, I blacked out, and when I woke up Yami had his hands around my neck," Ryou said not remembering a thing.

"Well you must have done something bad to her to make Yami do this," Malik said sitting over him, still on the mattress, even he knew Marik was giving Ryou massages for his back, but he'd never been awake enough for it. Marik returned and sat Ryou up,

"Malik, would you like to help me with this massage?" he asked grinning.

"I'd love to," he responded as Marik changed and poured the oil onto his hands, Malik followed him, changing into his human form and taking the bottle from him, repeating his brother's actions, Marik began to rub over his back, and Malik did his front side, rubbing over his arms and chest with slick hands, the sensation of pleasure overtook pain by a long shot, and even though their fingers where pressing and rubbing cuts and bruises he began to moan and sigh like he usually did as his body was assaulted from both sides, Malik tenderly ran his soft fingers over Ryou's throat, brushing the sensitive skin over the major artery there and distorting the sound that was coming from him.

"He really a moaner isn't he?" Malik said chucking. They continued on down, following the bruises to the top of his usual white kilt.

"No way... Marik picture this, Yami's knee or fist coming at your groin with enough force to bruise," Marik hissed in response to the image,

"He got that?" Malik nodded grinning, he wanted to have some fun with Ryou.

"Should we see if he damaged anything important?" he asked still massaging the fledgeling's chest with his fingertips, the subject was barely even aware that they were talking.

"You dare?" Marik asked grinning and showing off his pointed teeth,

"I dare," he replied grinning evilly as he began to undo the fledgeling's belt.

**_Warning! Warning! Warning!  
---------------------------------------------_**  
"Impressive," was all Malik said once he'd taken off the kilt and under garments; Marik continued to push and knead his fingers into Ryou's back, still making the smaller one moan in pleasure; Malik continued to massage with one hand while he took the already beginning to harden member in his other slick hand, making Ryou cry out slightly and making his eye lids flutter.

"He can still feel," Malik murmured, smiling as he squeezed gently, and Ryou bent his head to the side as a vampire's sign of submission. Malik simply continued to run his hand up and down the shaft, making Ryou gasp and move his hips along with the hand that was making a snug tunnel around his arousal, not even thinking who it was and just acting on animal instincts alone.

Marik had to struggle to keep a good hold on his back, as Ryou moved to his brother's ministrations. Malik rubbed around the sensitive tip, using his thumb to press down into the slit making Ryou cry and moan in both slight pain and pleasure, he worked his way back down the rigid flesh to the base, and worked his fingers under to feel; knowing full well what he was about to do would set the little one off. He pressed from behind on his balls, and applied pressure to the top of the base with his thumb and Ryou screamed his release, his body going entirely rigid as his swollen member spurted out it's load over Malik's hand.  
**_----------------------------------------------  
End warning! _**

"It seem's you're in working order," he said licking his hand clean and putting a little more oil on his hands to rub into his own skin as the fledgeling's body quickly went limp and he laid down hard against the first thing in front of him, Malik.

"I think you put him to sleep," Marik said now able to rub Ryou's back again.

"No I didn't, he'll be up in a minute or two," Malik replied smiling as the older brother laid Ryou out on the mattress, with the little one still twitching slightly in after shock effects of his climax, tiny drops still spasming from his body as they covered him changing back to their dragon forms; Marik continued and Malik left for the bathroom, leaving Marik to work out the kinks with his paw 'thumbs'.

"Ooooh, you guys are good," Ryou moaned coming back to his senses as he lay out on his stomach.

"Why haven't you opened up shop again?" he asked after a few minutes.

"We don't want to, we are comfortable here," Marik replied running the fledgeling's tail through his hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked back,

"Yeah I'm feeling pretty good now," Ryou said arching his back slightly.

"Just don't do whatever you did again and you really be doing good," Marik said chuckling as the fledgeling in front of him tried to whack his fore arms with his long tail.

* * *

notes: no notes, I think, I'm being slow to update the fic because school is definitely not giving me a lot of free time but don't worry I'll update as soon as possible I'm not going to abandon this fic.

Gruzzee: awww, dang I did it again

Cazi: yeah you made Yugi cry

Gruzzee: well look on the bright side she's going to have twins

Cazi: and runs the risk of dieing

Gruzzee: oooooh shaddup Cazi you ruin it, now all you readers please R&R and come back for more


	11. sleeping the day away

* * *

Yami lay there with his wife, the dream had really scared her, she was holding tightly to him, even though she was asleep; she whimpered every once in a while, pushing back into his body, before going limp again in his arms and he wondered what she was dreaming right then. But before he could try to look into her mind, she turned over opening her eyes. 

"Good morning love," she said weakly sounding very tired.

"Good afternoon my koi," Yami replied, smiling softly at her before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked cuddling into his neck sweetly.

"I'm just fine Yugi, a little thirsty but I'm fine," Yami replied stroking her cheek with his free hand.

"You don't need to worry about me," he said,

"I'm supposed to worry about you," the older vampire added, rubbing Yugi's soft belly slowly.

"I love you, please don't go away," Yugi said leaning up and kissing him, it felt good when he rubbed her stomach,

"I will never leave you, not now not ever," Yami insisted hugging her. Yugi started moving again, sitting up and holding her stomach moaning.

"Yugi? You okay?" Yami asked sitting up with her and putting an arm around her shoulders holding her gingerly as she doubled over.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I-I-I... I think I'm going to puke," she said breaking away from Yami and rushing to the closest bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time to barf up any food and blood she'd eaten that morning; Yami ran in behind her as she sat there in front of the toilet.

"Yugi, what's wrong, what doesn't feel good?" Yami asked urgently, ready to jump and call the doctor.

"My-my stomach," Yugi moaned leaning into her husband, she was feeling queezy and needed someone to hold her.

"Shhh, okay come on, let me pick you up and I'll call Dr. Bee," Yami cooed softly, feeling her forehead, she wasn't running a fever, and wasn't shivering, so it couldn't be a cold doing this to her. Yugi nodded, rubbing her head against Yami's chest, the older vampire smiled sadly and lifted his little koi off the floor, he carried her back to the couch and set a trash bin down for her just in case. He picked up the phone and dialed the number quickly, looking over the back of the couch at his wife as she lay there breathing slowly.

:Hello, Dr. Harriet Bee speaking, how may I help you: said the doctor over the phone.

"Yes, it's me Yami Mouto, my wife, Yugi Mouto, was just in to see you," Yami replied cringing as Yugi barfed again.

:Ahhh, Mr. Mouto, what's the reason for calling: she asked,

"Yes, my wife, she's complaining about her stomach and feeling nausious, she's throwing up too," Yami said worriedly, twisting the telephone cord on his fingers,

:Yami, calm down, it sounds to me like she's just having a bit of morning sickness, it's totally normal and will go away in a little bit, most women have this problem around this time, have her eat something salty, I've had many women tell me that works to relieve it: she said casually almost chuckling at Yami over the phone.

"How long is this going to last?" Yami asked sighing, as he realized this was nothing to worry about.

:Until about her thirteenth or fourteenth week of pregnancy, she may be a bit queasy around food after that but don't worry... oh, and Yami:

"Yes?"

:Go out and buy some books on pregnancy for you and your wife, that way your phone bill won't skyrocket over the next eight months: she told him.

"I'll do that ma'am, I know a friend who owns a library, thank you, good bye," he replied instantly thinking of Monteague when it came to books. Yami put the phone down and went back to Yugi, sitting next to her huddled form on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked lovingly brushing the bangs out of her eyes.

"Sick and tired," Yugi groaned looking up at her older koi.

"What did she say?" she asked curling around Yami's body, seeking her husband's touch again.

"It's just morning sickness Yugi, you should be feeling better in a little while," Yami told her, gently stroking her side and leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

"I'll be right back, I just need to go out and get you something," Yami told her her kissing her again on the cheek, before covering th spot with his hand stroking her pale cheek.

"Just relax, I'll be back soon," he said smiling lovingly at his wife; he had forgotten how hard it was for pregnant women to be comfortable. He stood and left her, reassuring her once again before he left the room, heading out the door. He stopped by a store and bought a few things he thought would be salty and a few other things for Yugi. Then he went directly to Monteague's, having to avoid the balls of feathers that were tumbling all over the room, he asked te larger vampire for some books on pregnancy. Monteague totally understood and dug out his books, and the books he had had when his ex-lover had been pregnant, enough to where Yami had a box full.

"So she's having trouble with morning sickness?" Monteague asked as Yami tried to get up after being bowled over by Pira and her chicks.

"No, she just had her first bout of it and her doctor told me to get some books and salty food for her," Yami replied as Pira stood triumphantly on his back with a chirp of dominance. Monteague shooed her off him picking him up and moving her,

"Sorry she's been doing that lately, I wake up and there she is standing on my chest," he said laughing as he picked Yami off the carpet.

"Oh and for Yugi's sickness, salty stuff works, but try to get her to drink lots of fluids and keep her cool, heat seems to intensify it," Monteague told him as Yami picked up his box full of books and the food he had gotten earlier.

"Well I'll most likely be seeing you again soon," Yami said heading towards the door as Pira slinked mischievously behind him, ready to pounce again. Yami slipped out the door though before she had the chance, and headed towards home. He began to walk, because jumping was tiring him out, since he was carrying his box, his thoughts wondered back to Yugi and the babies, as he walked along. He accidentally bumped into someone, quickly pulling him from his thoughts,

"Hey, watchit," slurred a male voice.

"Oh, sorry," Yami said bluntly realizing that this man was drunk.

"Hey, you look kinda familyar," he continued advancing on Yami.

"No I've never seen you in my lifetime," Yami replied, trying to get around the man, but he wouldn't let him by and was slowly corning him in an alley way.

"Yeah, I seen you, yer that Saku's boy, damn you were a good night," he slurred pinning Yami to a wall and coming closer.

"Sir, you have the wrong person," Yami growled this man was referring to his, now, wife.

"How about another round for old times sake?" he said leaning close enough for Yami to smell the liquor on his breath, Yami turned away, the odor stinging his nose. He drank wine in his blood, not whiskey, and the latter had the most repugnant smell to it, it was all he could do not to barf.

"You're my little whore if I ever saw you, maybe I aught to give ya a little reminder," he said planting his disgusting lips on Yami's, turning the vampire's head to face him. The said, angered, vampire quickly dropped his box and brought a knee up into the mans crotch, before pushing him off and kicking him swiftly in the head, sending him sprawling.

"I have never seen you before, but you are talking about my husband and if you so much as set foot near her, I'll kill you," Yami shouted enraged by the vulgar man's advance; he picked up his box and sprang, not caring if his legs hurt to jump; he hoped gingerly the rest of the way home all the while fuming about the entire incident when it dawned on him one question he'd never asked Yugi, how many men had she been with before they were married? Yami reached home finally, walking in from the gates, he got to the door and went in to find Yugi gone from the couch along with one of her blankets and the trash bin.

"Yugi?" Yami called following the footprints in the carpet, he heard a small 'bleah' come from the kitchen and followed it, there Yugi was wrapped up in a blanket, sitting at the counter with Jou, who was trying to feed her a little bit of blood, she had just spit it out though into her bin.

"Yugi, I'm back," Yami said gaining the little one's attention.

"Yami," she said trying to sound happy, but she just sounded like she was still tired.

"Jou, why did you get her up?" Yami asked having set his box down in the living room.

"She got up on her own, where were you?" Jou replied rubbing her back as she was finally able to keep a small gulp of blood down.

"I was at Monteague's getting some books for us and some food that her doctor told me would make her feel better," Yugi got up and drifted drowsily towards him, still wrapped in the blanket she leaned into him, cuddling. Yami smiled slightly, taking her smaller body in his arms.

"I'm sorry baby," he said softly leading her back towards the couch.

"I've got something for you to eat," he said sitting down with her on the couch, he could tell how sleepy she was.

"Yami, I'm tired and feeling sick, can I just sleep?" she said laying down again

"Just eat a tiny bit, and I'll let you sleep as long as you want," Yami replied rubbing her stomach carefully, making her coo in the good feeling. Yami reached into the box and brought out a bag of saltine crackers. He took out a couple crackers and slowly fed them to her, rubbing her belly the entire time,

"Okay, you can sleep if you want to," Yami said stroking her soft cheek; Yugi just smiled and shut her eyes,

"Stay please," she murmured. Yami smiled and slid in behind her rubbing her stomach gently as she drifted off and he soon followed her.

* * *

Yugi awoke, feeling much better, in the middle of the night she could hear her husband snoring right behind her and sat up; she was hungry now and saw the open bag of saltines and began to eat those remembering how they had calmed her queezy stomach before.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked groggily sitting up as well.

"I'm hungry so I'm eating," she replied finishing another cracker.

"Okay, that's a good thing," Yami said moving up next to her again and snuggling with her, she was nice and warm, and to him she was the best cuddle partner. Yugi giggled,

"Yami," she said pushing into him.

"I love you," Yami said wrapping an arm around her.

"I know you love me," Yugi said nuzzling into her husband's neck.

"And I love you right back," she said hugging him.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yugi asked pushing up against him.

"What do you mean love?" Yami asked pushing back lightly.

"I told you, when I woke up, I'd do anything you wanted, body willing," Yugi said, loving on her husband playing with him almost as she hooked her thin fingers into the small metal hoops on his sleeves.

"Well, how's this? I take you and give you a long kiss," Yami said pulling her in and kissing her full on the lips, giving her such a kiss, when he pulled away he looked at her grinning.

"And then we go get some blood," Yami picked her up easily and took her to the kitchen doing what he said; he got some good blood with no alcohol content whatsoever. Yugi giggle lightly as Yami performed for her as he did this,

"And then what?" she said as Yami sat down with the glasses and blood.

"Well am I allowed to bite you?" he asked slightly timid; he had become use to Yugi's woman body, but he didn't want to go overboard yet.

"Of course Yami, I'm still allowed to bite you right?" Yugi replied leaning into her husband.

"Then that's the next thing, I haven't bitten you in so long," Yami said sweeping Yugi into a dramatic pose almost like a tango type pose only without the rose in his mouth. He gently slid his fangs into her neck, being extremely gentle with her, he hummed lightly and slid his fangs in and out of the pale skin, sending vibrations into her neck. Yugi moaned, kissing Yami's neck and sliding her fangs in as well, doing the same back to Yami; it felt so immensely good just to have her fangs in his flesh and his in hers. They both hummed lightly, off on different tunes, until they both met and began to hum their wedding song, they sat there holding each other for what seemed like forever until Yugi withdrew her fangs making Yami do the same both kissing the marks away.

"I still love you," Yugi said.

"So do I," Yami said hazily kissing her lightly almost playfully nipping at her lip to encourage her to come to him.

"What about the babies?" Yugi said leaning in to kiss her sexy husband again.

"I love them too, both of them," he replied as Yugi nipped back and he leaned in for her kiss as well.

"You are beautiful," Yami said holding her to his body.

"Now lets go upstairs, and wait for the sun to rise, I can't do anything outside of the house with you until the sun comes out," Yami said nuzzling gently.

"Okay, I can take that," Yugi said following her husband as he began to lead her. He picked up her crackers and a large book Monteague had recommended, and lead her upstairs; he got to their room and Yugi went to change into her night clothes, while Yami slipped out of his pants and shirt and laid out on the bed, cuddling down under the warm covers and cracking open the book. He flipped through it just to se what it covered but as he neared the end he fainted at what he had just read falling back slowly.

"Yami?" you said coming back out of the bathroom; she had heard the small thud of her husbands head rolling back into the wood carved head board and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him huddled down in bed, wearing only boxers, with the bag of crackers on one side, and the baby book on his lap as he lay with his head tilted back into the headboard. She went to his other side and crawled lazily into bed

"Yami?" she called gently, snapping her fingers in front of his face, all she received was one of his small snores in response, she sighed laughing slightly.

"What were you reading?" Yugi thought out loud, pulling the book off her husbands lap, she skimmed through the pages it had been left on and her eyes widened.

"Oh dear," she said woozily she hadn't gone over anything like this when she had been a he and had gone to school. Yugi closed the book pushing it under the bed.

"No wonder you're out cold," Yugi said quietly huddling down next to Yami's prone form and shifting him a bit so he wouldn't snore so bad, snuggling up to him; the bed always felt better than the couch.

"Night-night Yami," she said sleepily, yawning and quickly falling asleep on her husbands chest, laying one of his thin hands on her stomach for comfort.

* * *

notes: poor Yugi's morning sickness was not an intentional thing to make Yugi feel bad it was just to go along with the pregnancy I have read stats. that say over 70 of women experience morning sickness (at any time of the day) during pregnancy anywhere between 3 weeks and 14 weeks.

Gruzzee: aww Yugi, I'm sorry

Cazi: aibou it wasn't you're fault it was nature's fault

Gruzzee: oh yeah you're right, well then, all you readers out there R&R and come back for more


	12. Yami goes to a spa OO'

* * *

The next morning Yugi awoke to her husband as usual, snoring, she kissed him lightly on the nose and munched down a few crackers before making him wake up and sitting with him, reading through baby books; helping each other stomach the women parts. Yugi might have been a girl but that didn't mean the boy on the inside wasn't thoroughly grossed out by all the birth stuff and the organs and things that made Yami go "bleah!" 

Later that day he did as he said and took her to a movie, ensuing a cuddle-fest as they watched; Yugi smiled so sweetly at Yami that the older vampire couldn't help but kiss her and rub her belly for her as they snuggled.

-------3 weeks later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi awoke to the sight of Yami's half-lidded eyes staring at her,

"Yami, you know I don't like it when you stare at me," she said bluntly. Yami blinked, sending a chill down her spine, when he did that he looked like he was dead, and when he finally did move it was was enough to scare the socks off her.

"Am I not allowed to gaze upon my wife's beautiful visage," he said regally, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the nose.

"Not while I'm asleep," Yugi said kissing back to show she was sorry for being a stick in the mud.

"What are we doing today?" she asked.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked right back, moving the hand he still had on her side.

"Okay for now, so what are we doing?"Yugi said sitting up a little more, by now it was obvious that she was pregnant, six weeks in and her stomach had started to become a little bigger.

"Well it's too cold out still to go to the park, and there are no good movies out, I know, how about a day spa you'll love that, a light massage and rub down in oils," Yami recommended cuddling up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That sounds nice," Yugi replied snuggling up to him for a moment and kissing him on the cheek before she moved away and dug out out her morning pills for her heart.

"So are you feeling anything?" Yami asked quietly, smiling, he was waiting eagerly for it like a kid, ever since he read through the books that said she would be able to feel the baby.

"No Yami, not for another few months," Yugi said leaning over and kissing him lightly on the cheek again.

"Lets go get some blood and then go find a good spa," he said rubbing her back lightly. Yugi smiled and left him alone to get dressed before heading down stairs and to the kitchen. So there she was with a strange concoction sitting in front of her, it was leftover pizza with syrup all over it; Yami couldn't help but squelch at the thought of it.

"What?" Yugi asked innocently when she noticed her husband was watching her eat the syrup pizza.

"That actually tastes good?" he asked arching and eye brow.

"Actually it does, I guess they were in the mood for sweet and salty this morning," Yugi said patting her belly lightly.

"Why don't you try some?" Yugi asked laughing as he shook his head quickly as a no. Yugi giggled lightly and picked up the sticky pizza again and ate the rest of it making Yami wonder why on earth a baby would want such a nasty mix.

She downed a whole glass of blood and they finally left the house, the snow was gone this time and the sun was out as they walked to the spa, Yami still didn't know how to drive a car, a horse and cart he could handle even a rickshaw but he never wanted to get behind the wheel of Seto's car.

"Yami how about this place?" Yugi chirped gaining his attention, the place looked nice, the main door was a gate that showed the arch way through to a small garden courtyard.

"Okay," Yami replied following his wife in. A nice looking young man met them at the entrance to the almost zen-like garden.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he said kindly to the pair,

"Yes, we'd like a spa treatment for two," Yami requested.

"Right this way," he said showing them around, but that was when things split, literally.

"All right ma'am, you go with miss Chang here, and, sir, you come with me," he said stopping at the other end of the garden. Mrs. Chang led Yugi away into another doorway and Yami nervously followed him into another room.

"Sir if you would please strip, put on a towl, and get on the massage table, your massoos will be here in a moment," he told him, shutting the door. Yami stood there, he hadn't asked any questions just followed him, but this was just strange to him, when ever he had had a massage he had had his own personal massoos on hand at every beck and call. He quickly stripped even against better judgment and wrapped up as much as possible, laying down to think along the lines of what his wife was doing.

---------

Yugi lay out on the massage table, with miss Chang already working on her, pressing the heel of her palms into Yugi's back. She had told her why she was looking a little wide around the middle and requested for her to take it easy and be careful, the woman working on her understood and was being very careful around her stomach area.

"So what's the sex of your baby?" she asked sweetly, rubbing her shoulders,

"We haven't found out yet," Yugi replied " its twins, I'm hoping for a pair of boys," she added sighing.

"What about your husband?" she asked,

"Oh, Yami? He loves it, and being very supportive along with all our 'relatives' who live with us," Yugi replied yawning as she was relaxed even further by the other woman's ministrations.

"That's always good when the family is willing to help out," she said.

"I wonder what he's up to now," Yugi mused out loud sighing.

------------

Meanwhile Yami was busy avoiding the woman who had just stepped into his life. He had just been lying on the massage table naked as the day he was born, of course, wrapped in a towel, and the woman had walled into the room chatting loudly on what he had to guess was a cell phone, the first thing he heard her say was.

"Just put some ice on it and if it hurts tomorrow go to the ER, okay? buh-bye," very ditzy-like. Yami's eyes widened at the statement and he cringed when he thought of what 'it' might have been.

"All right sir I am your masoos for today," she said.

"And your name being?" he asked for insurance purposes.

"Anita," she replied, without warning her hands were on his back, surprising him thoroughly into sitting up and staring at her.

"Miss Anita, I would think, if you have been a masoos for any amount of time, you would show some consideration and be a little slower than a cheetah with a gazelle!" Yami cried indignantly, holding his towel with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.

"Hey, I've been an official masoos for three months now and I must say all my clients haven't complained once," she responded hands on her plaid clad hips.

"I can't see how they could, none of them have probably come back if you treated them the way you just did me," Yami said refusing to lie down again for her.

"Sir, I'm very sorry, I've had a bad time at my night school, just give me a chance, I'm a good masoos, and I need the money for college," she said almost soberly as she wrung her hands nervously looking quite pitiful.

"Oh, all right, but if you hurt me I'm not going to stand for it, I'll leave, I've got a pregnant wife to take care of and I can't have my back twisted in knots," Yami told her lying back down on the table with his head on his arms. She went to work on his back, kneading way to hard into his soft flesh and making him bite his arm in pain.

"Ow!" he shouted, jumping off the table holding onto his towel.

"That's it I'm finding my wife and leaving," he said picking up his clothes of the counter.

"No, sir, you can't!" she cried standing in front of the door. Now that he was standing Yami quickly realized why women wore high heels and platform shoes, to intimidate shorter men.

"Miss, I mean it, I'm leaving," he said backing away a bit. And that was how he had gotten into the current situation, he had slipped past her and made it out the door, but now she was chasing him around the small maze that was the spa. Yami quickly threw himself into an empty room and threw on his clothes, not wishing to stay naked as the day he was born if he even did get out of here. He poked his head out and looked both ways down the hall.

"Good she's gone," he sighed coming out of the room; he commenced the search for his little pregnant Yugi. The ancient vampire slinked around the small complex, feeling more like a convict trying to escape a prison than a concerned husband looking for his wife, he pressed his ear to each door listening for her sweet voice. But the fun didn't stop there, oh no, he had leaned in and was listening through another door when who should round the corner but Anita talking to another man about having lost one of her patients. Yami bolted, sprinting away from the woman and around a corner to hide. This happened multiple times each time; she seemed to be a little angrier about her loss. Yami pressed his ear to yet another door and his heart flew, Yugi was inside. He straightened up and calmed down, knocking on the door, he sighed as a sweet, flat shoe wearing, little Asian woman answered the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she said making Yami wish this was the lady who had been assigned to him.

"Um, I was told my wife was in there, and I just wanted to talk to her for a moment," Yami said sheepishly trying to find the words for a believable excuse.

"Okay, she's right here she's a very good patient," she said opening the door a little more to allow Yami in.

"Thank you ma'am," Yami replied walking in and letting her close the door. this room was just full of scents that on their own relaxed him, and there was Yugi, sprawled out face down on a massage table, made so as not to squish her belly and the babies inside. Yugi looked up at him when she heard him in the room.

"Hello Yami, you're done already?" she asked sleepily, like she had almost been asleep,

"Not quite, I didn't even get started," he said kneeling down to her level and kissing her on the cheek.

"You have my attention, what happened?" Yugi asked giving her husband a sceptical look.

"The lady they sent me was trying to twist me in knots," Yami replied unable to lie to her.

"Who did you get?" Yugi's masoos asked him.

"A lady named Anita," Yami said flinching at the name.

"I should have known, she should have been fired long ago, but she's the manager's daughter so no one can say anything about it," she said standing Yami up and sitting him down in a soft chair.

"If you don't mind, may I hide here? I think I upset her by saying she was going at me like a lion tackling a gazelle," he heard a small snicker come for Yugi on the table and couldn't help but smile.

"No, I don't mind at all, just sit back and relax until I'm done with your wife, then I can work on you and fix your back," she said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, miss..."

"Chang, Lolita Chang, and no problem you are probably in need of a good massage anyway," she said kindly, going back to Yugi and continuing what she had been doing, alowing Yami to rest in the chair and inhale the scents. She finished up with Yugi like she said, Yugi lying relaxed as ever; She woke up just enough to get up and replace where Yami had been sitting when a knock came to the door.

"Hello?" she asked as Yami came out from behind a changing screen dressed in a white fluffy robe.

"It's Anita open up," the woman called back from behind the door; Yami's eyes widened and he quickly hurried over to the oils she had been using on Yugi, he dipped his fingers in the stuff and started working with his hair taking the blond bolts down out of it to look like Yugi's hair and curing them around his fingers to get them to stay. He took his contacts out allowing himself to become blind for the sake of his health and to get his eyes to become violet like his wife's eyes.

"Let her in," he whispered ready for the creepy woman. Lolita opened the door and Anita looked in on them, seeing Yugi and recognizing she wasn't who she was looking for, but she noticed Yami quickly.

"There you are," she murmured low enough for only Yami to hear.

"I see you have found my patient," she said to Lolita who looked at Yami.

"No this is this lady's husband," she said catching on with what Yami was trying to do.

"I swear he looks exactly like my patient," Anita said but Yami cut her off quickly and effectively. He dropped every bit of English he had learned, everything he had been taught about the language, and let go a whole sprawl of Ancient Egyptian, telling her exactly how he felt in his original native voice and tongue and adding in I'm not your patient. Anita seemed so perturbed when Yami closed his mouth and stopped talking that she turned and left instantly. Yami smiled licking one of his fangs, he hadn't lost his touch yet.

"Yami how did you do that!" Yugi asked being revived by the sound of her husband's rapid speech.

"Have you already forgotten where I came from and what I used to be?" he asked chuckling.

"Where on earth did you come from?" miss Chang asked leading him to the table and letting him lie down.

"Egypt, ma'am," he replied smiling, he loved being able to tell someone something in his own language, even if they didn't understand.

"You big ham, just lie down and tell me later what exactly you said to that lady," Yugi said laughing at him. And so the rest of the visit went fine, Yami put his contacts back in and had his back treated, while Yugi relaxed nearby, afterwards she allowed them to sit next to each other and soak in the soothing oils.

"So why haven't you offered to teach me your language?" Yugi asked smiling.

"I don't use it much at all only when Seto bothers me enough," Yami replied snuggling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me some more," she said giving him the irresistible cute eyes.

"Oh, all right," he replied clearing his throat.

"_I love you,_" he said in clear Egyptian.

"What did you say?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I love you, my koi," Yami said kissing Yugi lightly on the cheek.

"I should have known," she replied lazily smiling.

They sat there for a while cuddling until miss Chang told them they could leave; they got dressed and the two vampires slinked out of the massage parlor, after paying miss Chang generously, of course.

"That was good, I'm sorry you got set with that bad lady," Yugi said leaning into her husband as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders they were walking up the driveway to the mansion as they spoke.

"It's all right, love, I'm just happy that you are happy," Yami replied as they reached home and he unlocked the door.

"You are just a big sweetheart aren't you?" Yugi replied cuddling into him. Yami decided it must have been the hormones playing with her or something she never called him that before, but he didn't mind it at all and just cuddled back letting her lead him into the living room where Seto and Jou were watching a chick flick called Sleepless in Seattle.

"Why don't we join them?" Yugi whispered so as not to catch the couple's attention. Yami complied with Yugi's wishes and they settled in on the couch with them to watch, so totally unaware that they themselves were being watched by Yugi's nightmare visitor, Set.

-----------with Set--------------------------------------

Set stared at the screen sizing up the pair next to his prey; the tall lanky one appeared to be a bit of a problem but he could handle him. The one next to him would be no trouble at all to remove for his plan, but his plan wasn't moving fast enough.

"Time to speed things up a bit." he murmured with a sadistic toothy grin as he cast a new spell upon Yugi and the children growing inside her.The Bakuras' below looked up at him snarling,

"Speed what up?" he growled up at him. Set looked down at him and his grin grew across his elongated muzzle.

"I have some slightly good news for you, you get to go back to the world of the humans," he said reaching down and swiping his hand through the cage the evil Bakura was in and picking out the half of a soul along with his supposed good side which simply growled weakly.

"You had better not put me in any gods forsaken animal!" the evil one shouted at Set, spitting on his hand. Set snapped at him bringing him inches from his face,

"No, I'm going to put you in something almost lower than an animal, your last two living loyal sons, the two that have not allied themselves with your enemy, that way I can control you!" Set snarled squeezing the pair.

The two suddenly disappeared from his claws and somewhere in an old abandon shoe factory a pair of young fledgelings shrieked in pain as their souls were suddenly ripped from their bodies and replaced with the evil that was Bakura, both sides of his soul were corrupted, not even his good side had any good left in it. Set suddenly appeared between the two identical fledgelings and jerked the pair of Bakuras' to their feet by the chains still connected to their rubbed raw necks; they both howled in pain as their souls new bodies brought them pain.

"Your names are no longer, Bakura you both shall be known as Ba and Ka, you will obey my every command," he growled and with that simple instruction he disappeared, leaving the newly christened Ba and Ka to nurse their wounds with the new intelligence they had gained.

* * *

notes: none that I can think of other than I do not own Sleepless in Seattle (good movie, really good movie) this was more of a filler than anything it think.

Gruzzee: I'm sooooo sorry all you readers out there school is being living hell for me and I've had very little time to work on this I shall continue on though so don't worry.

Cazi: She's also been writing a book that she is planning to get published as of now it is at 128pg. now please R&R and come back for more we miss your reviews.


	13. growing up evil

* * *

--------------half a week later---------------- 

Yugi was laid sprawled out on the couch with a fan next to her head blowing down on her, Yami was waiting on her every whim and was currently off getting something to cool his wife off with, she had suddenly started getting hot flashes even though it was nearing the end of winter. Her belly had grown, even over the few days after the spa trip, which, to Yami, seemed a little peculiar but they dismissed it as normal.

"Yami! Where are you?" she called fanning herself.

"Right here dear," Yami cooed rushing back into the room carrying an ice pack for her.

"Yugi, if this keeps up I'm calling Dr. Bee," Yami warned, laying the cool pack across her forehead.

"I'm fine, Yami, really," Yugi insisted holding his hand to her head.

"Just stay right there, that feels good," Yugi said sighing as she held her husband's hand on her forehead.

"That's it I'm calling Dr. Bee, you aren't acting normal even for a normal pregnancy," Yami said reaching for the phone balanced on the arm of the couch. Yugi awed at that but stayed quiet when Yami started running his fingers through her hair.

: Hello Yami, you've gone a whole two weeks without calling, I was wondering where you went: Dr. Bee answered the phone trying to get a laugh out of him.

"Hello to you too ma'am, I'm calling on behalf of my wife, I was just wondering if you did house calls, she has suddenly been showing symptoms, erm, signs, I guess, that none of the books have even mentioned and I wanted to know if you could come out to check up on her, she is unable to move much right now," Yami said as Yugi began to cuddle his hand closing her eyes and alowing him to rub her cheek.

: I do house calls, what are her symptoms: she asked over the phone sounding more serious.

"Well she is very tired, so much so she can't get up off the couch, she insists that she is burning up even though the thermometer says her temp. is normal, and her stomach has gotten noticeably bigger over the last three days, is that normal?" He asked curling his finger around the cord as he balanced the phone on his shoulder and knelt down next to Yugi; her shirt was getting too small for her now and more of her belly could be seen.

: That isn't normal, the most you should be able to see of her belly is a slight bulge if anything, no pregnancy ever shows a noticeable change in the middle area it's always very subtle growth, as for the other symptoms those aren't normal either; she should be tired but not that much I'll be right over...: she said hanging up on him. Yami hung the phone up as well and went back to tending on Yugi; he knelt and kissed her on the cheek and she looked at him.

"What did she say?" Yugi asked weakly.

"She'll be right over, don't worry, you and the babies are probably fine," Yami replied lightly tracing his fingers over her obviously pregnant belly and making her giggle slightly.

They waited with each other until the doorbell rang,

"I've got it!" shouted Marik lumbering down the hallway halfway between his dragon and human form.

"Marik, that's Yugi's doctor!" Yami shouted after him making Yugi curl up and cover her ears.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to be loud," Yami cooed softly pecking her on the forehead. He heard Dr. Bee in the entry way,

"Ah, you must be the servant Yugi told me about, where is the poor girl?" she asked him Marik seemed confused for a moment before he lead her into the living room.

"Oh dear," she said replacing the 'oh dears' often heard from Marik, who left the room instantly, not having much in the ways of human company in the house unnerved him when one came around.

"I told you she was acting strangely," Yami said holding Yugi's hand. Dr. Bee had a portable ultrasound open and ready to go in seconds turning it on she put the gelatin on Yugi stomach and pressed the cool object onto her skin making her sigh.

"I want to make sure those babies are okay," she said moving the wand around her eyes widened.

"This isn't possible," she murmured looking at the screen as she moved it.

"I just saw you a week ago that was at six weeks correct?" she said moving it again.

"Yes, why is something wrong?" Yami asked Yugi's eyes widened as well, when it came to the babies inside her you never said something and wrong in the same sentence.

"No, nothing is wrong, they are completely healthy, what I do not understand is how they jumped from six weeks to twelve weeks in one week's time," Dr. Bee said turning the screen to Yami and Yugi. There they were the babies they both stared at the screen wide eyed, the babies were starting to take on a human shape with stubs for growing arms and legs showing.

"Yami, what is going on?" Yugi asked him hugging him close as she looked at her growing babies side by side.

"I would like to know that as well," Dr. Bee said turning off the portable ultrasound.

"Set," was all Yami could say. He was shocked, almost stunned by the thought that all of a sudden his enemy was aiding in the growth of their babies.

"Set?" Dr. Bee asked.

"Yami, please, not him, you said he was gone!" Yugi responded wrapping her arms tight around Yami's neck; he saw it coming, another mood swing, she had been getting those more often as well, just the night before she had threatened to leave home on him because he checked in on her while she was taking a bath.

"Who is this Set person, is he dangerous? If he is it is one of my jobs to make sure those babies make it into the world safe and sound, and I will need to take Yugi with me and keep her on bed rest if she is under stress," Dr. Bee said seriously. Yami could tell she was not trying to be mean, but the thought of letting Yugi sit alone in a hospital for the months to come scared him, he sighed, it was time to tell the truth.

"Ma'am, we aren't what you'd call a normal family, you see we are vampires, all of us but our servants, the Set we speak of is the Egyptian god I angered, thousands of years ago and recently he has been haunting us; I believe he has something to do with this, please believe us, I'm not making this up," Yami told her rubbing Yugi's back tenderly as she tried to 'run and hide' in Yami's shoulder.

"Sir, you are going to need to come with me..." she started, disbelieving, but Yami cut her off.

"Ma'am it is true, see for yourself, I have fangs, so does every member of this house hold, only two of them aren't used for blood, I heal instantly, almost, and I can show you," Yami continued showing her his long fangs. He broke one of them out and showed her; as he said, another tooth popped into place almost instantaneously after wards.

"Ryou, get out of the corner," he slurred slightly, cleaning off the new tooth.

"You are insane," she said shocked by him.

"He isn't insane," Yugi said.

"I'm the same, only I do not heal as fast," Yugi said weakly smiling enough to show her smaller fangs. Her eyes however weren't on Dr. Bee, they were on the wall behind her so she turned around in time to watch Ryou descend the wall and turn over onto the floor.

"Well, I must admit, I'm pretty sane for an eight hundred year old fledgeling, and I don't see my tail and feet changing anytime soon," he said walking past her and coming to perch on the arm of the couch above Yugi's head.

"Your not joking," she said looking Ryou up and down.

"So this isn't a normal pregnancy anyway," she said looking at Yugi.

"Please Mrs. Bee, I need help, I've never been pregnant before, I don't know what to do, and all I know is I hurt and that may not be a good thing for my babies," Yugi said.

"And I am here for you, this is just a shock that's all, even I am not quite sure what to do," Dr. Bee said taking out a stethoscope and listening to her heart as she spoke.

"I have someone who can help you, but he is a bit tied up and can not leave his house," Yami told her smiling, Monteague was on his mind.

"Is he sick?" she asked concernedly.

"Oh no, not at all, he's just occupied by a bunch of hatchlings that have grown rather attached to him, you can visit him if you want, his name is Monteague La Fayette," Yami told her watching her work with Yugi like he always did.

"That big man? He's a vampire too?"

"Oh yes, he's a bit younger though, he's only about four hundred and forty years old, and he is the smartest person I've ever met, he had a wife once after he had become a vampire and had a baby, he can probably tell you more about this, but for now is there anything wrong with Yugi?" Yami asked changing the subject back to his aching wife.

"Just give me his address and I will go see him, as for Yugi, keep doing what you have been doing, keep her cool but not too cool, if it feels cold to you it is to her, and Yugi, eat small frequent meals instead of large ones all at once, it will help with the growth of the babies now that they are possibly growing faster than normal and help keep morning sickness down, that's all I can really say for now," she said packing her things and looking sadly at them as if she wished she could do more to help.

"I'll do that," Yami replied and he gave her Monteague's apartment address, Dr. Bee thanked him and shook his hand before leaving. Yugi lay back looking up at Ryou and smiled.

"Thank gods you don't look normal," she said wrapping up in her blankets as she got a sudden flash of cold over her body.

"No, thank gods I was sleeping in that corner when she got here, that dumb doorbell woke me up," he replied. Yami got up for a moment to get the door as the bell rang again,

"Oh My Gods!" he shouted; Yugi heard a faint,

"H-help us," coming from the main entrance. Jou and Marik rushed in behind him and Yugi heard their sounds of surprise as well. She tried to sit up and look over the back of the couch at the door way, but couldn't do it.

"Ryou, do you have any brothers that you know of!" called Marik.

"Only dead ones, why?" he asked stroking the side of Yugi's head to get her to calm down.

"Because now you do," Jou said rushing in carrying a larger white haired version of Ryou and Marik was carrying another. They sat them down on the floor, the pair crying and sniveling, the two new fledgelings were chained together at the neck. Yugi's eyes widened as she stared at them, she recognized the two from before.

"Yami!" she called shrinking back into the couch.

"What is it Yugi, are you okay?" Yami replied running around the end of the couch.

"Yami! those are Bakura's, they snapped at me when he kidnapped me," Yugi cried curling up and wrapping up in a cocoon of blankets. Yami turned to the two crying fledgelings that Marik and Jou were tending to.

"What are your names?" he barked at them making the pair curl up as well in fear.

"Ba," cried the biggest one.

"Ka," cried the other, the pair were mimicking each others movements, when one curled, the smaller copied, when one spoke the other spoke as well.

"Why did you attack my husband when your father held him captive?" he asked again.

"He threatened to kill us," they echoed together.

"We could not speak and he was hurting us," they added snaking their tails together and wrapping their arms around each other.

"Yami they're harmless just like Ryou," Jou said rubbing some peroxide on their raw necks.

"Ba, Ka, why have you sought refuge in my home?" he asked once more after the pair stopped screaming as their necks stung.

"We remember our father mentioning you-" Ka said.

"And we were being hunted-" Ba continued.

"And we need a home that's safe-" Ka added.

"So we came here and hoped you would take these things of too," Ba finished pulling out on the chain connecting their necks.

"Hold still," Marik said changing into his dragon form, the fledgelings shrieked and scrambled to get away, losing their copying ability and trying to scatter.

"Help!" they cried pulling in opposite directions, Marik rolled his eyes and walked over to them; he opened his big mouth and chomped down cleanly on the chain that was pulled tight between them. The chain snapped instantly and the the pair went tumbling away from each other, curling up.

"You two seem okay, but if you so much as touch my wife inappropriately I will kill you," Yami threatened watching Ba and Ka right themselves, the large shackles dangling loosely from their necks.

"Jou, why don't you go get them cleaned up, I guess you'll have to get Seto to take those chains off," he added as the two began cowering away from Marik.

"Damn, you weren't even that afraid of me when you first got here," Marik said after had Jou gently led the two out of the room by the chains around their necks.

"I know, but maybe they're younger by a few hundred years," Ryou replied getting off the couch and curiously following his brothers.

"I'm telling you, Bakura threatened to let them kill me and tear me apart before he chained them to a wall and they started attacking each other like rabid dogs," Yugi said huddling down trying to hide as the bad memory hit her.

"Yugi it's okay, I will always be here to protect you, so if they try anything bad I'll be there too stop them," Yami said sitting down next to her and calmly stroking her forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Seto's room, the owner of the room was currently struggling with a terrified fledgeling as he tried to cut away the shackles around Ka's neck; the first one had gone willingly and was sitting in a corner with his tail wrapped around himself, but this one wouldn't shut up. He was kicking and crying for Ba, almost sounding like a sheep that was being led to the slaughter. Jou finally helped his lover by tying a blind fold around his head, covering his brown eyes, the little one froze unable to see, he was not going to move either. This one was so much like and animal. He made a chirping noise that Ba responded too with a low throaty sound; Seto continued his work using shadows to cut lines across the front and back of the shackle and the chunk of metal fell away in halves Seto got behind him and gently plucked the blindfold off the fledgeling's head. Ka instantly became animated again, looking around, chirping, Ba replied every time and the little one scurried over to him and curled up tight against him.

"Big baby," he hissed quietly at him so that the other two vampires couldn't hear.

"They aren't climbing the walls like Ryou does," Jou said to Seto who was glaring at the pair.

"I don't care if they do or not, just so long as they don't bother me," Seto said leaving the room with Jou following him like a puppy.

As soon as Ba was sure they were gone he got up standing straight and tall on his feet,

"Get up you idiot," he hissed menacingly.

"Stupid fool left us in here," Ba murmured as his weaker side stood up behind him.

"Search the room for any hidden doors, I know this fool has weapons around here somewhere," he hissed at Ka; he began rubbing his neck even though he was healed over it would take a while to get the feeling off.

"Damn Set," he muttered walking around the room. There were a few small daggers hanging from the walls, but he knew there was more than that in here.

Ka looked over the book shelves pulling out books with strange titles like: 'To Tame a Tiger in 3 Days' and 'Dagger Throwing for the Faint of Heart', he finally pulled another out titled 'Dracula' and the shelf shifted over revealing an elevator shaft.

"Good you found it," Ba hissed out, pushing him out of the way and stepping into the old glass elevator.

"You stay here, and point at the door if anyone asks where I went," he ordered knowing his other half would obey instantly. He hit the down button and the elevator silently closed and went down, the shelf closing as well to cover the open shaft. Ba grinned, showing his sharp teeth as the doors opened for him at the bottom, revealing an entire weaponry, filled with armor and items used to torture and kill from all around the world and since ancient times. He marched into the room, his ideal haven, humming the tune 'California hear I come' only with different words that went something like this.

"Ultimate power here I come, all the way from where It started from..." he continued on, going into gross detail of how he would slaughter the pharaoh, rape his wife again and again, and mutilate his children once they were born, as he looked over devices that would make even the cruelest hardest men in the world beg for mercy, Bakura was back, in two parts, and with this plethora of weapons there was nothing to stand in his way.

* * *

notes: Thank you snow angel for pointing out those mistakes. As the end of this chapter says Bakura's back in two parts and he's pulling an act that fools even his own son. as for the weapons, it's like Seto's private collection, he doesn't use them, save for a select few for his job (mythical creature hunter). And the spell Set cast... yes, you guessed it, the spell is making the babies grow faster and I intend to jump it three weeks growth for every week of pregnancy so the babies should be completely developed ten weeks after Set cast the spell so they will be born fully developed at seventeen weeks (which is four weeks into the second trimester) so it will be a very unnatural time of birth because a normal baby is born at thirty nine weeks maximum. (if you understood any of that or have trouble understanding it I'm sorry it seems so complex when I type it out).

Gruzzee: wow! so now Dr. Bee is in on the fact that they are all vampires

Cazi: what are you going to do when she meets Monteague (shifty eyes and an evil grin)

Gruzzee: just wait and see and for you readers R&R and come back for more


	14. love is in the air, or is that blood

* * *

------------------------at Monteague's------------ 

Dr. Bee had driven up to Monteague's apartment building expecting to see that the proclaimed 'smartest vampire Yami had ever met' lived in a rich high end hotel it surprised her to see that the man lived in a old dirty looking place that was in dire need of a 'facelift'. she went up the stairs and found his door number, she hesitantly knocked glancing around this didn't seem like a good neighborhood to live in period.

"who is it?" she hear him call from inside

"Yami sent me" she replied hoping Yami's name would make him open the door

"name please Yami has been in bad relations lately" he responded his heavy French accent tinging his voice as he seemed to be distracted by something

"Dr. Bee, sir, if I remember right you are the one who brought Yugi in to meet me on her first visit" she said through the door

"oh Mrs. Bee come in come in" she heard him say as the door opened quickly she was drawn in swiftly and the door shut behind her. Dr. Bee backed up into the door slightly frightened by the man's sudden acceptance and the fact that a few small soft things were bumping into her shins.

"sorry for the mess I'f been kind of busy with these little feather balls" he apologized picking the things up. Dr. Bee's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room and she looked up at Monteague; the tall man was holding three birds that to her quite resembled large parrots with one huge one perched on his shoulder

"oh my" she said astounded by the big man

"so, what did Yami send you all the way here for?" he asked moving away and setting the largest bird on the floor.

"Well, this whole thing is just strange to me, but he told me he was a vampire and so was Yugi and he said you knew some about vapiric pregnancies" she said moving away from the door

"I'm sorry do you have a light in here I can't see a thing, I don't want to step on your pets" she added politely unable to make out the floor from the walls.

"No, my apology I should have lit something for you sooner, I don't often get human company so I don't think about it, again pardon the mess you are about to see" he said making his way to a lamp and turning it on hatchlings still in arms. Dr. Bee's eyes widened at the sight

"you definitely love to read don't you?" she commented looking around at the book lined walls there were stacks upon stacks of books every where.

"oh yes Yami must have told you I own my own miniature library basically, and I'm one of the world's best experts on vampire pregnancy or put it this way any kind of pregnancy" he said happily smiling as he left the room and put Tupelo, Margalo, and Suzaku in his bedroom shutting the door,

"I'll be back in a little bit" he whispered before returning to the main room on his apartment

"four hundred and forty years extra will do that to you" he said still wearing his broad smile

"years extra?" Dr. Bee asked curiously, getting off topic.

"I was forty years old when I became a vampire, Yami was around his early twenties and Yugi I have yet to figure out how old she is I know she hasn't had a birthday yet-"

"seventeen dear" Pira said clearly hopping up onto his back and sitting on his shoulder

"oh it speaks?" Dr. Bee commented

"I'm not an it I'm a she" Pira responded her speech once lacking had developed completely over the months.

"Pira don't be rude" Monteague said taking her off his shoulder again

"sorry Monty" she said hopping off and perching on a book pile

"she talks" Dr. Bee said blondly the world was full of surprises for her today.

"surely you've read fantasy books with phoenix in them this beauty is no different she talks up a storm, so what did you want to ask me?" Monteague asked her realizing they were wondering away from the subject

"ask? oh, oh yes, erm, I need to know every thing on the differences between normal human and vampire pregnancy, like, is that Ryou thing a vampire's child?" she asked

"I actually have books I've written on the subject around here, more like diaries from my ex-wife, she up and left me two months ago, she didn't like the fact I like to read so much, as for Ryou he's a special case he's what happens when the woman drinks nothing but animal's blood and specific foods during the pregnancy" he said moving to search the room for the aforementioned books

"animal's blood?" Dr. Bee asked disgustedly

"oh yes, um, vampires usually drink human blood we only drink animal blood if necessary not as an everyday drink" he said still rummaging around in his books

"I need to get the organized" he murmured to himself as he plucked one of the books he was looking for from the pile.

"where do you get human blood I know if you bit people all the time you would be moving this library of yours constantly" she said taking the book handed to her

"you know you are one of the first people I've met to come to that conclusion, but where almost all vampires in the world get their blood is off the internet specialty sites for sanguinarians, false vampires who don't need the blood" he said

"it's amazing you all don't get caught by the government for that" she replied sitting down on the couch as she watched Monteague

"where did you come from anyway?" she asked trying to avoid silence and learn about these vampires

"France, Yami and Seto are from Egypt, Yugi's from Japan, I think, Marik and Malik are from some where around here, and Jou is from Boston" he said listing off the family.

"I haven't had the chance to meet Seto and those last three" she replied

"Seto is the tall brunette he's Yami's advisor and physician Jou is his lover the blond that lives with them and Malik and Marik are dragons that live in the mansion's basement if a sandy blond answered the door that's Marik" he said describing them for her.

"oh, yes I remember him... You said something about Yami being in bad relations lately what does that mean?" she asked arching a thin eyebrow

"well lately he has been running into people he made mad in the past he had Bakura last year, just before he got married, try to kidnap his wife and kill her, he died trying, and now he's got some sort of Set, god-thing, after him, ah here it is I knew it hadn't gotten burned" Monteague said pulling out a thick older looking book

"one of the ones I wrote before there were type writers, at least I knew English" he said returning with the slightly thick book.

"wow, you write too" she said amusedly

"yep I've had enough time in my life I've written books on the physical aspects of marriage and many other things this is just one of them" he responded leaving her for the kitchen as she flipped through the old book

"you are a good artist as well" Dr. Bee complemented

"well you know us French we like our art" he replied from the refrigerator she guessed he was getting the blood he had told her about when she saw him pull out a wine bottle

"you are a very nice man all around why would any woman give you up?" she said amusedly

"I outlive them, I just don't have the heart to change a woman because there's always that chance that I'll change her and she'll decide I'm not worth it and leave" Monteague told her sadly love was such a tender subject with him.

"You will find one someday" she told him as he returned to the living room

"well if you need any help understanding any of that you are welcome to stop by at anytime, um, you know I never asked for your name how rude of me" he said sheepishly

"Harriet Bee" she filled in the blank for him.

"you can stop by any time Miss Harriet" he said grinning as he helped her up out of the sunk in couch.

"you mean I can take this with me?" she asked astounded that he would let her have and original, very old, handwritten book

"I trust you will keep it safe" she replied leading her towards the door.

"I'm sorry if I seem to be pushing you to leave but my hatchlings sound hungry, and I can hear them calling, so good bye I'll see you soon I guess" he said

"oh I completely forgot how is Yugi doing okay I hope" he said suddenly

"she is just fine" she replied opening the door.

"good bye Monteague" she said closing the door on him. He sighed and walked back into the kitchen with a big goofy grin on his face

"I think I'm in love" he sighed taking a swig on his bottle of blood.

--------------------------------at the Mansion--------------------------------------------

"Jou have you seen that big fledgeling anywhere?" Seto asked him "nope not since you cut those chains of their necks" he replied looking up and down the hall way.

"well I just saw the other one asleep on my room when I asked him where his other half had gone he pointed at the door and said 'out' and I haven't seen him any where" he said scratching the back of his neck

"have you checked the library Ryou tends to like to climb around in there" Jou said getting as close to Seto as possible without being on top of him

"no, I haven't, actually I checked every where but there" he said kissing Jou before moving off in the direction of the library.

* * *

Ba strolled around the 'weaponry' he was toying with the though of what he should use first on the pharaoh, the spike chair, the pear, or maybe he could just go with stabbing and whipping then breaking every bone in his body like way back when in Egypt. He could just have too much sadistic fun with this and this Seto idiot had provided it all for him

/I'll let you have your fun with him after I've had my turn/ growled another voice, Set.

"I'm going to tear out his heart flay out his muscles and totally mutilate his torso to the point where he won't heal ever again, what did you want to do?" Ba hissed to him as he picked up a long sword that could probably have cut a horse in half.

/I want his mind, I want to make him wish for death, I want his children, and I want to cause him even more pain by killing his wife during childbirth, you seem not to have plans for her/ Set replied, Ba could almost feel the god's dog-like muzzle splitting into a sharp toothed grin.

"can I at least put her under a little more stress, I want to 'play' with her" he growled putting the sword down and selecting an old shot gun off another shelf, guaranteed to fill anyone shot at full of lead beads.

/just don't harm her offspring, I want them/ Set replied allowing Ba to continue his search in silence, until he decided to return to the glass elevator and throw on the act of innocent abused fledgeling.

* * *

meanwhile Yami and Yugi were downstairs in the living room cuddling Yugi had started to feel better and was resting with her head on his chest

"you know you make the best pillow" she said cuddling into him

"you've told me before, my koi" Yami replied nuzzling into the top of her head

"dang it leave me alone!" Ryou cried ruining the sweet cuddle moment and drawing Yami's attention to the older fledgeling that had just slinked quickly into the room with the slightly larger Ka following him closely Yami followed the fledgelings as they crawled over almost every surface of the room Ka following Ryou constantly Ryou finally gave up and quietly led Ka into the entry way outside of the living room still attached to the cieling and Yami heard a fierce growl and a dull thud followed by a loud

"stop following me!" and yipe.

"life is as is should be" Yugi said sighing and napping on her husbands chest.

* * *

notes: Monteague is falling in l-o-v-e awwww! (if you are wondering Harriet Bee is in her late thirties around 38 or 39 and Monteague's body is stuck at 40 so it's okay people).

As for the torture devices Bakura was thinking of the spike chair is exactly what it sounds like it's a spike covered chair, as for the pear it's best you guys go look it up on wikapedia or something. And as for this chapter in general it was like a filler.

I have more/advanced Yugi baby birth calculations there will be two weeks in one week so ten weeks in all that means she will deliver at thirty three weeks in ten weeks time (please tell me if you understood that because I just barely understood it myself).

Gruzzee: Damn you evil Ba!

Cazi: aibou you wrote it

Gruzzee: oh, yeah, but Monty's in love too that's call for a big aw!

Cazi: you do that aibou as for you readers please R&R and come back for more


	15. fear

-----------------week 1 1/2 (week 13 norm.)---------------------------------

Yugi felt much better after that day, she wasn't very sleepy at all, and Dr. Bee was calling on them daily for updates on her condition.

She woke up and felt of her belly, a habit that she had taken to ever since she began having the dreams of Set cutting her open; Yami just wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, snoring.

"Good morning Yami," she cooed to wake him up, kissing him on the nose.

"Aw, baby, I don't want to wake up yet," Yami moaned rolling over.

"Come on Yami, I feel good today can we please go do something?" Yugi said sitting up in the bed and pushing the blankets off of herself.

"You were tired yesterday," Yami said wrapping up in the blankets.

"I'm not now," she replied rubbing her almost daily growing belly.

"All right I'll be up in a little bit, why don't you go down stairs and eat breakfast, I'll be down by the time you are done," Yami murmured rolling back over and sitting up enough to kiss her on the cheek.

Yugi sighed and took the advice, getting up and getting dressed before heading downstairs; she stopped half way down and sat on the stairs sighing again, normally Yami was helping her down the stairs. Yugi heard a dull thud behind her and turned her head to see Ba standing behind her; she tried to get up again, steadying herself on the banister; Yugi still didn't trust the new pair.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she cringed ready to scream for Yami if he hurt her, but all the big fledgeling did was hold her arm and put another hand on her other shoulder to steady her. Ba led her down the stairs, the entire time keeping his stony expression on his face she got to the bottom and he let her go.

"Those are twins, right?" he asked coldly, moving away.

"Y-yes," Yugi responded slightly shocked by Ba's actions.

He just continued to walk away and seemed to not pay any attention to Yugi's answer.

Yugi just continued on towards the kitchen for her small breakfast; she wasn't having any strange craving at the moment so when she got there she just settled on simple apple and grapes. Yugi settled in at the counter and began eating; all of her thoughts collected around the babies, thinking from names to what they would look like; she wished and hoped they would look like their daddy, and thinking that, a wide smile spread across her face looking, to anybody who walked by, that the grape she was chewing on was the best thing in the world.

She was suddenly snapped from her thoughts by the scraping of claws on tile; she turned her head sharply to stare at the other half of the pair as he scrambled across the counter, looking in every pot and cupboard within reach. He was panting like a wild animal dying of thirst and he would constantly look over a Yugi with hungry eyes; he would lick his lips and tense, as though he was about to spring at her, then turn and continue his search, scaring Yugi with his eventual stare.

The awful fledgeling finally came off the counter and the refrigerator door opened then slammed shut; miscellaneous other cabinets flung open and then slammed shut, with a small hurting yowl from the deranged fledgeling to signal where he was in the kitchen.

Yugi had ceased eating and was watching Ka very nervously, the creature finally reached the blood freezer and opened the door; Yugi lost sight of him for a few moments before the creature returned, holding two completely frozen bottles of blood, one held in his mouth by the neck of the bottle the other by his tail. Ka leapt up onto the wide space of the 'island' counter in the middle of the room where Yugi was currently sitting, he suddenly smashed the bottles not even taking time to heat the blood inside it was still ice solid. He didn't even seem to be aware when Yugi got off the chair and ducked behind the counter watching over the edge as the animal before her picked iced blood from among the glass shards of the beautiful blue wine bottles.

She slowly slid her plate off the island and shuffled away; not even daring herself to turn her back on the feral creature. She moved as fast as possible up the stairs (unable to run) and went to Yami's room, panting and holding onto her plate with an iron grip.

"Yami!" she called, not seeing him in the bed.

"Yugi?" Yami replied, sounding slightly confused by his wife's sudden appearance.

"Ka isn't safe," Yugi called setting her plate down on the dresser in their room and peeking into the bathroom where she had heard her husband's voice.

"Safe? What do you mean by not safe?" he asked back from his place next to the sink with a towel around his hips.

"He's like a rabid dog, Yami," Yugi said stepping in further.

"Why do you say that?" Yami said turning around to look at her, he saw worry on her face and wanted to protect her from whatever was causing it.

"I was in the kitchen eating my breakfast, and he walked in and started searching through every cabinet in the kitchen and he kept on _staring_ at me like he wanted to eat me, then he found the freezer and took out two bottles of blood, Yami, he broke them he didn't even wait for the blood to thaw, he broke the bottles and began picking through the glass for the frozen blood," she said her eyes getting wider as she really though about it.

"Yami, he was all but foaming at the mouth," she said latching onto the elder vampire for his comforting presence.

"Shhh, it's all right Yugi I'll check him out for you, why don't you just stay here and relax?" he asked gently putting an arm around her shoulders and a hand on her swollen belly.

"I don't like them Yami," she said as he led her into the main bedroom.

"It will be just fine love," he said sitting her down and retrieving her plate.

"Okay, don't get hurt," Yugi said starting to eat again munching on an apple. Yami shuffled off back into the bathroom to get dressed before heading out of the room and towards the kitchen he looked in cautiously, there wasn't a single trace of blood or broken glass to be seen he looked around, neither was the accused fledgeling. The red eyed vampire looked into the freezer, nope, and the ceiling corners, not there either.

"KA!" he called loudly the said fledgeling appeared from around a corner slinking low towards him with the expression of a beaten dog on his face.

"What did you do?" he asked the pitiful fledgeling.

"What did I do, sir?" he asked back.

"My wife told me you broke some of our blood bottles, and you looked ready to attack her," he said frowning at the dim creature before him.

"I don't know did I do that?" he asked more to himself than Yami.

"Ka, look at me, did you scare my wife?" Yami asked slowly starting to lose his temper.

"Oh no, sir, I wouldn't do that, you would kill me if I did, and my brother needs me too much to have me dead" Ka said crouching low and ducking his head reverently.

"My wife says you did, she would not lie to me," Yami said coldly rather disliking the pair of fledgelings, especially this one.

"I cannot lie either, sir, I begin smiling if I do, my brother tells me so," Ka said scratching at the tile with one long clawed toe and looking down, away from Yami's eyes. Yami quickly picked him up by his scrawny neck forcing him to stare into his red eyes

"Child! don't you dare lie to me!" he roared at him staring him in the face he stared at him watching his face for the slightest amount of movement that would rise any thoughts of lying. Yami swore he almost saw that thin pale lip twitch, when a scream met his ears and he was forced to drop the fledgeling and run to it not noticing as Ka slowly uncurled his fisted hands to reveal punctures made by his own claws as he held himself back from smiling, and he did just that his lips curling into a sadistic smile that copied his brother exactly.

Yugi sat up on the bad eating her breakfast and watching the door for her husband,

"You know? You two eat a lot" she said softly to her stomach she hadn't felt either baby yet but was waiting patiently. Her attention was called to the door again when she heard the scuff of feet on the carpet.

"Ryou?" she called.

"No, Ba," the fledgeling replied Yugi perked up at the name.

"Get out," she said,

"Don't be like that, I just want to give you some company," he purred stepping further into the room.

"I said get out," she repeated getting up slightly scared by the big fledgeling. Ba only continue to get closer and closer until he had her backed up against the wall he stood up to his full height bringing his face even with hers.

"Oh, don't be like that," he whispered bringing up a well filed and dulled claw to stroke her face lightly.

"Get… away," Yugi panted scared senseless now that the demon had backed her into a corner with no way out. Ba slowly brought his tail around to wrap around Yugi's middle pulling her closer and laying hands on he belly pressing slightly with his thumbs; that startled Yugi out of the terror induced trance and she screamed

"**GET AWAY!**" she cried startling the evil Ba enough to get him to back away, he stared at her from his 'cast away' position in front of her, and sharply turned his head when he heard footsteps running towards their room. He looked back at her sickeningly satisfied by the look of fear on her face as she held to the wall for much needed support he smirked narrowing his eyes before he turned and scampered away jumping up above the door just before Yami rushed into the room and quietly crawling out after his entrance. Yami arrived to see his wife staring just above his head, against the wall.

"Yugi," he whispered approaching the seemingly terrified vampires slowly she didn't move. He reached out for her carefully at first then he got brave and cupped her cheek in his hand, what happened next was totally unexpected… She punched him. That's right, she punched Yami good and hard, square in the jaw, not realizing it being him, of course. Yami turned his head back to face Yugi massaging his jaw with his fingers as he realized what his wife had just done and stared at her.

"Yugi, it me, Yami, your husband," Yami said slowly this time he didn't just touch her face; he brought her into a full hug pulling her gently into his arms. Yugi blinked and her small fists uncurled.

"Y-Yami?" she asked softly leaning her head into the older vampire's chest for a soothing heartbeat, she was almost sure the other monster had none.

"Shhh, Yugi, tell your husband what's wrong," Yami said leading her into a sitting position on the bed.

"He's here, he's in this room," Yugi whimpered quietly nuzzling into his chest, and holding onto him.

"It's okay baby, who is here?" Yami cooed stroking the back of her head.

"Ba-ku-ra," she whispered sounding it out slowly, with emphasis on Ba.

"Yugi, he is not here, you are all right," Yami told her rubbing her back and arms and belly trying to get her to relax.

"Think of the babies," he told her knowing that thought would make her calm.

"Ba, he touched me," Yugi said quietly as she cuddled into the side of her koi.

"How?" He asked ready, and all too willing to kill either of the two for touching her inappropriately.

"He touched my face and pulled me close to him with his tail and he touched my stomach," she told him looking back at the door nervously.

"Shhh, I'm right here he won't hurt you, lets go out side you need some fresh air," he said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"O-okay," she responded allowing Yami to help her up onto her feet.

"Where do you want to go baby?" he asked softly as he lead her towards the door.

"I need new clothes," she whispered in his ear.

"Well then let us slip away before Jou knows," he replied playfully trying to lighten her spirits. Yugi giggled lightly at him, before looking back at their door and the ceiling scanning for Ba and seeing his tail whip around the corner.

----- at the mall (Yami called a cab)-----

"Yugi? what sort of clothes are these?" Yami asked her holding a gigantic shirt up for her.

"They're maternity clothes, Yami, my jeans are getting too small for my belly and I don't want my other shirts stretched out," she said picking out a good looking shirt that was big enough for her to wear even when she was farther along in the pregnancy.

"Maternity clothes? I've never seen such a thing, back in my day, the women just wore their linens a little looser," he said looking her over as she tried on a plush robe.

"Yami, you sound like an old man when you say it that way, they are just like my normal clothes just a little, um, 'puffy'" she said laughing slightly as Yami puffed up comically.

"But I am an old man compared to you my love," he whispered.

"I don't think of you as an old man, you are the handsome, young, strong, wonderful, husband I married," Yugi said leaning into him.

"I know," he replied smiling at her and throwing his chest out proudly.

"Oh, youuu," she said blushing a light pink tinge and picking out one last pair of pants. They paid for her new clothes and left the store.

"I'm hungry," was all Yugi had to say and Yami found a good restaurant for them to stop at Yugi didn't get anything big like Dr. Bee had said.

"Yugi, how are you feeling?" Yami asked cuddling slightly in the booth seat.

"I'm fine Yami," she replied rubbing her belly.

"Well you slugged me pretty hard this morning I was just wondering…" he said,

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked sweetly, rubbing the spot were a tiny bruise was on his jaw.

"I'm all right, those little hands of yours sting though," he said chuckling lightly.

"I'm sorry," she said again cuddling up to him.

"It's okay, I heal fast remember," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I remember," she replied smiling wide for him. They ate, their waitress congratulating Yugi on their up and coming arrival to the family and offering a free little something for Yugi to eat, and soon left heading for home again with their bags.

----While they were away, back at the mansion…-----------

"YOU F---ING MORON!" Ba screamed, in the privacy of a closet, at Ka who was in the corner bleeding from his hands and under his kilt. The slightly smaller half wasn't making a sound considering his painful looking injuries.

"You idiot, do you know what you have done!" he shouted at him rounding on him. In the minimal light seeping through a small round window, it could be seen that he was holding his old black staff, found buried amongst the junk in the weaponry, the thing had degraded. After he died it had gone back to its original form a black glass stick with a small ball at the end and a point at the other. He was slowly making it grow back to its gruesome black splendor by taking its blood from his 'other half' and where else to get it without anybody knowing where he was getting it from him, but a place where cloth covered the area, which explained the blood stain on his kilt. Ba had also stabbed straight through his hands as punishment more for just that than blood. Ka simply shook his head,

"Oh, of course you don't, let me remind you," he spun around and slammed the pointed end of the staff down through the hole still in Ka's hand.

"You frightened my toy," he hissed through clenched teeth bringing his face down to his level.

"You almost gave us away to the enemy," he hissed almost inaudibly.

"Do it again and you will find more than holes in your hands," he said making the emotionless face of his 'other half' look up at him

/And I will help him do it/ echoed the voice of Set eerily in his head; provoking a look of fear, finally, onto the face of Ka, Ba's little bloody scapegoat.

* * *

Note: the only notes I can think of are for the other characters Ryou is living in the Ishtar den hiding from Yami for a while, and Seto and Jou are going about their daily lives Jou being Seto's assistant in the vampire 'hunting' job. sorry for the nasty chapter ending.

Gruzzee: I'm soooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter out 10th grade is being hell for me and I haven't had much free time to work on this, but never fear I am not dead nor will I stop writing this fiction so just sit patient for the next update "if you wait it will come".

Cazi: also she has been helping take care of her cousin over the months so I am proud to say my aibou now has another new baby 2nd cousin in the family he was born on January 24,06 at 3:55pm he is the firs boy to be born into that side of my family and he is adorable, so my aibou tells me at least.

Gruzzee: yeaaah that too (I really am happy) His name is Noah too now for you readers R&R and please come back for more


	16. can you feel it?

--------------- week 2 (week 15 norm.) --------------------------------------------------------

Yugi lay out on the couch another half a week had passed and her belly was a bit bigger Dr. Bee was sitting next to her with the portable sonogram monitoring the babies as Yami, Jou, Seto, and the Ishtars watched over her shoulder.

"wow those are your babies?" Jou asked pointing at the screen

"yes Jou those are the babies" she replied watching

"You guys make it sound like you've never seen a pregnant woman before" Yugi added looking up at her husband and family.

"We have, we just didn't expect one in the immediate family" Seto responded chuckling. Yugi smiled it did seem odd but it was happening and she was happy with the little lives she was carrying.

"well, they are doing just fine one of them appears to be sucking it's thumb" Dr. Bee said pointing to the baby on the screen and grinning. This gained an 'aw' from Yugi. Dr. Bee turned off the machine and packed up her equipment.

"I'll be seeing you next week, please keep me posted if anything is different" she said as she left passing Ryou when she walked through the door she was still giving him a large amount of space when ever he entered the room, lets face it anything with gray skin triple-jointed legs and a tail like a whip would creep almost anyone out.

"Ryou aren't you supposed to be watching your brothers" Yami growled, not yet forgiving the fledgeling for striking his wife.

"who said I wasn't? The suckers won't stop following me around" he grumbled back looking over his shoulder sure enough the pair of larger fledgelings were following him side by side.

"I would have killed to have my last pair of brothers this stupid I wouldn't have been hung up so many times" he said stopping suddenly and simply mule kicking backwards sending the pair directly behind him flying back into the entryway with quickly healing claw marks on their jaws. Ba and Ka got up and just began to follow him again as though nothing had happened.

"Well then keep them out of here" Yami hissed he deffinately had a dislike for the new pair. Ryou huffed and quickly turned around snapping and snarling at them like a wild animal he charged them swiping and they ran off scared

"they'll be back that's not scaring them off as long as it used to" he said getting closer to the couch now.

"are you doing okay?" he asked Yugi standing up on his hind legs and propping his arms on the couch.

"I'm fine the babies are okay, one of them is sucking on it's thumb already" she said smiling wide and looking up at Yami. Ryou looked over at Seto who was almost out the door with Jou

"oi, pain in the ass, wait up" he said walking over to them

"what did you call me?" Seto said turning to the comment

"hey it worked!" he said puttinng his hands up defensively.

"what do you want?" he asked scowling at Ryou for the name.

"Ba and Ka have been sneaking off lately and its normally towards your room, what did you get for them?" Ryou asked giving Seto a bit of information as well.

"I wouldn't get those two anything!" he said glaring at him "have you been following them in or do you really want them to kill themselves?" He asked, stupid question.

"actually I would very much like that, what do have in your room that could kill them maybe I could lock them in there" Ryou said grinning slyly in the direction of the brothers.

"No! you will not and I am definately not telling you" Seto cried shooing him of with threatening to boot him out. Back with Yugi on the couch Yami was cuddling as usual she slowly got up pulling the loose shirt down over her belly; Yami helped her as much as possible as she moved towards the stairs

"Yami I'd just like to take a bath is that all right?" Yugi asked as the older vampire became his old affectionate self.

"I know that, but you know stairs wear you out lately" he replied smirking as Yugi gave him a cute pout before she gave in, sighing.

"you're right" she admitted reching the top of the stairs and letting Yami lightly wrap an arm around her as they walked. She made it to their room and Yami became her body gaurd watching the door for her as she bathed; she hated being left alone ever since that time with Ba. Half way through her bath Yami heard a suprised squeak come from that room and a gasped out

"Yami!" he nearly sprinted into the bathroom. There Yugi was partially dried with her underware and pants on and a towl wrapped around her upper half she was staring at him with the biggest grin on her face.

"what is it?" Yami asked concerned and confused at the same time. She came closer the grin still just as wide

"Yami they're moving" she squeaked out happily, burying her slightly wet forehead in his shoulder as she hugged him still smiling. It took a moment for the small phrase to sink in before his eyes widened

"you can feel them now?" he asked incredulously a grin lighting his features as well. Yugi nodded he could see the joy in her eyes; she had been waiting to feel this.

"when did you feel it?" Yami asked putting a hand on her belly he wouldn't be able to feel his children moving until later in the pregnancy but he was happy for Yugi.

"I was getting dressed when the one just above my left hip moved I could feel it on my side" she squeaked exstatic. Yami didn't dare ask her if she was sure about what she was feeling that grin would have faded faster than a sunset in the Arctic summertime(1) and she would have decked him, you don't ask those kinds of things to pregnant women.

"it's moving right now, this time the other one, its on the right" she said cuddling into Yami tenderly as she rubbed over her swollen stomach.

"That's wonderful baby, and you know what that means?" he asked softly sitting down on a dry spot next to the tub with her.

"what?" she asked almost dreamily.

"we should start thinking of names" he said smiling as Yugi looked up at him giving him that 'I've been thinking, love' type look he loved so much and snuggling into his side.

----------------------meanwhile with the Ishtars-------------------------------------

"Come back here you demonic rat!" Malik roared jumping high and snapping none to playfully at Ba as he sat up high on the wall dangling the hungry dragon's food right in front of him but just out of his reach. He loved tormenting the dragon and Ryou wouldn't stop him he knew all to well he wouldn't care if the dragon ate both of them. He stuck his tongue out and spat a large raspberry at Malik only enraging him even further into snorting out large cloudes of soot as he almost literally tried to climb the walls with his claws. Ba cackled when Marik ran into the wall trying to get a running jump up it. He took a bite out of the raw steak and just laughed his head off as the angry Malik roared at him and began to hurl projectiles at him one of which being a candle holder in the shape of a skull Ba successfully caught it and held it up to his chest as he dodged a hurled bone

"oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" he quoted before visiously tossing it back at them and succeeding in beaning Marik in the head with it he crawled around the room cackling at them as they only got angrier and angrier.one of them finally nailed him with a tossed soap bottle hitting him in the leg he lost his footing and hit the floor fast Malik was on him like fleas on a dog just about crushing him as he snatched his meal away and made sure he stepped on and smashed one of his feet as he turned around. Marik got his turn as well picking him up in a very tight grip and bodily throwing the fledgling across the room and out the door into the opposing wall that made him happy. Ba sniffed and glared at them as Marik slammed the door before murmuring,

"Damn fledglings" he hated the fact that though this body was supple and could climb walls and the like it lacked the speed he used to own in his full vampire form and that ticked him off. But a nasty grin spread across his face as he got up limping sevearly on his crushed foot

/oh dear Seeeet/ he called mentally chuckling to himself

/what, slave/ Set grumbled back none to pleased that the young vampiress and older vampire were not in an upset state

/I'm almost ready to start my fun, when may I begin/ he hissed back grining wider when he saw Ka round the corner.

/I will tell you when you may and not a moment before! disobey me and die/ he boomed into his head growling like a dog at him.

/Yes, _master_/ Ba replied sarcasticly s he grabbed hold of Ka and began to drag him off to suck some more blood from him.

* * *

notes: (1) in the arctic the sun is only up for a few hours a day and then it goes dark actually summer only lasts for 2 weeks there. as for the Babies I'm trying to think of names this is tough.

Gruzzee: HEY LOOK I'M STILL ALIVE!

Cazi: yes we know Gruzzee

Gruzzee: I'm so sorry it took me 6 months to get this pitiful excuse for a chapter out for news between then I passed 10th grade just barely, I turned 16, I finished my hand written copy of my book that I intend to publish and am currently working on typing out the 250+ pages, and to top it all off I went to Washington DC and New York for the first week of summer vacation... welcome back people I hope you're still reading if you are please R&R I love getting reviews


End file.
